


Адамантовый клинок

by cicada, Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BAMF!Danny, Gen, M/M, New York
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Когда сестра Дэнни пропадает без вести, Стив бросает всё, чтобы вместе с ним отправиться на материк и помочь с поисками. Он не понимает, почему Дэнни пытается его отговорить, и не представляет, что за нежеланием принимать помощь кроется нечто большее, чем просто упрямство.В конце концов Дэнни делится с ним шокирующей тайной о своей семье, и вскоре Стив оказывается втянут в гущу событий, которые решат судьбу всего мира, а Нью-Йорк открывается перед ним с новой стороны, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adamant Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076635) by [anyanka_eg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg). 



> **Беты:** [volhinskamorda](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3135915) и команда Americas 2017   
>  **Иллюстрация и оформление:** [ginnan](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2154391)   
>  **От автора:** Некоторые идеи позаимствованы из серии книг «Реки Лондона», но мир не является кроссовером. И я извиняюсь за практически полное отсутствие Чина и Коно. У меня не получилось найти способ вписать их в поездку, так что все основные действия разворачиваются вокруг Дэнни и Стива.

  


Пролог

Хезер удивленно хлопнула глазами. После всего, что рассказывал Джим, волна окатившей ее необузданной силы не стала чем-то неожиданным, но происхождение этой силы заставило волоски на затылке подняться дыбом. Волна оставила покалывание на коже и привкус жженой серы во рту. Всё плохо. Всё очень плохо.

Понимая, что она не сможет остановить Рэтсона, если не будет точно знать его действия, Хезер вскарабкалась на гору. Деревья расступились, и она увидела человека, которого искала последние три дня: он стоял к ней спиной, купаясь в болезненно-зеленом свечении, вызывающем резь в глазах. Хезер прошлась немного в сторону, вглядываясь в пространство между деревьями, чтобы разобраться, на что он смотрел.

Она едва успела понять, что увидела, как вдруг почувствовала, будто ее тело объяло пламя. Невидимый огонь прожигал насквозь кожу, рвался к сердцу, проталкивался в легкие и вонзал острые шершавые когти ей в мозг. Хезер боролась с ним, цепляясь за собственную силу, обернув ее вокруг своего разума, отгораживаясь от того, что пыталось ее уничтожить.

Пламя взревело, обезумев от сопротивления. Мир вокруг затрещал по швам. Вглядываясь в черное ничто на том месте, где минуту назад стояли деревья, Хезер ощутила, как ее затягивает в тошнотворно холодный поток пустоты. Разум в ужасе отпрянул, но тело непослушно рванулось вперед, навстречу разрыву в реальности, и Хезер начала падать.

— Вот дерьмо.

  
Глава 1

Дэнни закончил вторую бутылку пива и поморщился от того, что скользнувший в горло алкоголь оказался слишком теплым. Он был бы не против выпить еще, но двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Взглянув на Стива, развалившегося на другом конце дивана, он задумался, получится ли заставить того принести новую бутылку. Неделя выдалась тяжелой, он наелся до отвала второсортной пиццы и был готов к отдыху.

— Пиво? — предложил он.

— Да, — устало согласился Стив со своего конца дивана, оторвав взгляд от игры.

— Ну, раз ты все равно туда идешь, захвати и мне, — усмехнулся Дэнни, покачивая пустой бутылкой.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на него, но было видно, что мысленно он уже согласился подняться. Наверное, было жестоко с его стороны использовать врожденную «макгарреттовость» Стива против него, но усталость и нежелание двигаться все же взяли свое. Его напарник, может, и считал себя большим и страшным «морским котиком», держащим всё и вся под контролем, но на деле он был все тем же неусидчивым долговязым ребенком со старых семейных фотографий, появившихся в доме с возвращением Дорис. Где-то глубоко внутри его поврежденного флотом сознания сохранились привитые родителями знания о старомодных правилах этикета — обращаться к людям «мэм» или «сэр», уступать место тем, кому оно нужнее, придерживать двери, делать работу по дому, давать гостям все, что им понадобится. Правда, старательное обучение сына хорошим манерам не перекрыло главного провала Макгарретов — нельзя так издеваться над своим ребенком, имитируя свою смерть и отсылая его далеко от дома.

— Не томи, детка, — ехидно добавил Дэнни, чтобы подразнить Стива. — Я умираю от жажды. Во рту словно Сахара.

— Да ты… — начал было Стив, но его прервал звонок.

Дэнни вытащил телефон из кармана, посмотрел на дисплей и удивился, увидев улыбающиеся лица родителей. Он провел пальцем по экрану.

— Мам? 

— Это я, сынок, — ответил его отец. Дэнни невольно выпрямился, скованный напряжением. Всем было известно нерушимое правило: Эдди Уильямс звонил только в случае крайней необходимости.

— Что случилось, пап?

Стив поднял брови. Он явно сложил два и два и сообразил, что дело серьезное. Как бы Дэнни на него ни ворчал, Стив все же был хорошим человеком. Поэтому он встал, собрал пустые бутылки и ушел на кухню, оставив Дэнни наедине с надвигающейся катастрофой.

— Не знаю, как помягче это сказать, но… — произнес отец. Сердце Дэнни забилось в тревоге, потому что эти слова могли означать только плохое. — Хезер пропала.

— Когда? — спросил Дэнни, поднимаясь с дивана. Первоначальный шок уступил место желанию двигаться, задавать вопросы. Его сестра пропала. Его маленькая сестренка. 

— Два дня назад, — ответил отец и продолжил, пока Дэнни не начал злиться на то, что с ним не связались раньше:. — Мы узнали только сегодня утром. Хотели убедиться, что ее действительно нигде нет. Ты же знаешь, мы не могли обратиться с этим в полицию.

Дэнни шумно выдохнул, потому что…

— Боже.

— Я знаю. Твоя мама места себе не находит.

В голосе отца звучала усталость от постоянных ударов судьбы. Дэнни почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Нет, его семья не должна снова оставаться наедине с такой бедой. Особенно после того, что случилось с Мэттом.

— А Бабушка?

Дэнни испытывал настолько острое желание быть сейчас в Джерси, что от этого было почти физически больно.

— Она нам и сказала о Хезер.

Колени подкосились. Дэнни лишь смутно осознавал, что не упал на пол, но думать мог только о том, что означало вмешательство Бабушки. 

— Боже.

— Мне не хочется просить, знаю, как ты занят, но ты нужен нам дома.

Как папа даже подумать мог, что у него есть дела важнее, чем поиски сестры?

— Пап, ты же знаешь, я прилечу ближайшим рейсом.

— У тебя не будет из-за этого проблем?

— Нет, не будет.

Дэнни и на секунду об этом не задумывался. Для его команды семья стояла превыше всего, и даже если бы было иначе — ничто, исключая помещение Стивом его имени в черный список полетов, не могло бы помешать Дэнни вернуться в Джерси в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов.

— Я забронирую билеты и тут же перезвоню.

— Мы не будем спать, — сказал его отец и сбросил. Да уж, сегодня Дэнни тоже будет не до сна.

Краем глаза он заметил движение и только потом осознал, что снова сидит на диване, а хмурый от тревоги Стив смотрит на него.

— Что-то случилось с бабушкой?

— Что?

Такого вопроса Дэнни совершенно не ожидал.

— Ты ее упомянул.

— Это насчет Хезер, она пропала. — Дэнни опустил взгляд на свои руки и увидел, что они трясутся. — Моя младшая сестренка, Стив!

— Боже, Дэнни, — Стив выпрямился, словно был готов сорваться с места и самому пуститься в поиски. — Что тебе нужно? Я позвоню Чину и попрошу его связаться с ФБР, а Коно дистанционно поработает с уликами, которые обнаружила полиция.

— А что будешь делать ты? — не мог не спросить Дэнни, пусть и знал, что ничего из этого не понадобится. Не будет никакого полицейского расследования, во всяком случае настоящего.

— Я полечу с тобой, — Стив посмотрел на Дэнни, как на идиота. — Без вариантов.

— Детка, — сказал Дэнни. Вот этого ему было совершенно не нужно. Хорошо, может, и было нужно, раз он почувствовал облегчение от слов Стива, но точно было некстати. Не лучший момент объяснять, кем являлась его семья, кем был он сам, когда ситуация требовала полной сосредоточенности. Возможно, большинство людей были бы рады привлечь к поискам своих пропавших родственников человека вроде Стива, но Дэнни знал, что в его случае Стив будет только отвлекать.

— Даже не надейся, что я останусь здесь, — настойчиво произнес Стив, без труда разгадав его мысли. Да еще и посмотрел, дуралей, таким взглядом, словно Дэнни пнул его щенка или украл любимый пистолет. — Это касается семьи.

— Моей семьи, — возразил Дэнни и тут же пожалел, видя, как его слова расстроили Стива. — Я не могу… Есть кое-что… Слушай, Стив, мне нужно…

— Всё, что угодно, — сказал Стив, глядя на него с ласковой решимостью, — Но я полечу с тобой.

Дэнни взвешивал свои варианты несколько долгих секунд. Он знал, что при желании сможет выиграть спор и поехать в Нью-Джерси один, но был уверен, что тем самым разрушит их дружбу. В тоже время, рассказав Стиву, что его сестра в Нью-Йорке расследует случаи паранормальных явлений, он лишь рассмешит его.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Дэнни. — Забронируй нам билеты, а я пока сделаю пару звонков.

Стив кивнул и, схватив свой телефон, тут же начал проматывать список контактов. Дэнни расскажет ему о сестре в самолете, это поможет скоротать время. Остальную информацию — ту, что способна вывести из равновесия любого здравомыслящего офицера морского флота, — он предпочел бы до поры до времени оставить при себе.

Стив напряженно кусал губы, спрашивая себя, не совершил ли он большую ошибку. Дэнни сидел через проход от него, на четыре ряда впереди, все его тело казалось сплошным натянутым нервом, и что бы Стив ни делал, становилось только хуже.

С самого момента, как он принял решение лететь вместе с Дэнни, все шло не так, или, точнее, не так, как хотелось бы Стиву. Пока Чин искал для них ближайший коммерческий рейс, Стив выяснял, не получится ли сесть на хвост одному из военных самолетов. Его так и переводили с одного телефона на другой, пока Чин не вернулся с новостями, что заполучил два места, и вылет состоится поздно вечером. Коно вызвалась отвезти их в аэропорт. Вещи в багаж сдавались в спешке — в том числе оружие, потому что даже Стиву хватало ума не пытаться оправдать его необходимость в салоне. Жетонами пробив себе дорогу через охрану, они бегом промчались оставшиеся несколько сотен метров до выхода на посадку и стали последними двумя пассажирами на борту.

Это было восемь часов назад. С тех пор Дэнни не сказал Стиву и полслова. Наверняка он сейчас прокручивал в голове возможные варианты развития событий — без сомнения, по наихудшим сценариям, потому что ни одна сестра полицейского не исчезала случайно, — но Стив не понимал, почему Дэнни с ним не разговаривал. Когда похитили Мэри, к нему тоже приходили довольно мрачные мысли, но он опирался на команду и получил всю необходимую поддержку.

До пересадки, когда они еще сидели рядом, Стив несколько раз попытался начать разговор сам, но Дэнни закрылся, а потом и вовсе надел наушники и стал смотреть фильм, который показывали в салоне, — что-то с большим количеством плачущих женщин и, кажется, про лошадь. Дэнни явно ненавидел каждую минуту, но упрямо терпел, лишь бы избегать разговора, и от того, что Стив это понимал, было только больнее.

Как только они приземлились в Аризоне, Дэнни вытащил из кармана мобильный, набрал чей-то номер и принялся яростно шептать в трубку. Стив провел их через аэропорт мимо рядов Starbucks к следующим воротам, между делом пытаясь угадать по обрывкам разговора, что сейчас происходило в Джерси.

У выхода на посадку никакими доводами Стив не смог заставить работника авиакомпании посадить их с Дэнни рядом. Тот изучил его военное удостоверение с почти открытым презрением, видимо, сделав неправильные выводы и решив, что спасает мир от зла однополых браков. Дэнни предложил Стиву успокоиться и оставить все как есть, пока их не задержала охрана — это были его первые слова за несколько часов.

Теперь он неподвижно сидел спиной к Стиву, пытаясь, наверное, силой мысли прожечь дыру в спинке сиденья напротив, и вся его поза кричала: «держись подальше». Но Стив знал Дэнни слишком хорошо. Дело явно было не только в пропаже Хезер.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он в очередной раз бросил взгляд на затылок Дэнни и чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним заговорила женщина.

— Если хотите, я поменяюсь с ним местами.

— Мэм? — непонимающе спросил Стив, надеясь, что дернулся не слишком сильно. В любом случае, виноват был Дэнни.

— Я могу поменяться местами с вашим другом, — пояснила женщина, и судя по улыбке, она сделала тот же неверный вывод об их отношениях, что и многие другие. — Кажется, вам есть что обсудить.

— Не стоит, — Стив помотал головой, хотя очень хотел еще раз попытаться разговорить Дэнни. — Вам лучше остаться рядом с мужем.

Пожилой мужчина, сидевший у окна — Стив принял его за спящего, — махнул рукой.

— Сынок, мы пятьдесят лет сидим рядом. За четыре часа тишины я тебе даже спасибо скажу.

— Джим, — беззлобно возмутилась женщина. — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда Дженис тебя отловит и начнет вещать о травянистых многолетниках.

Она повернулась к Стиву и добавила:

— У нас дома есть соседка — просто помешана на садоводстве.

— А дом — это где? — спросил Стив, потому что, вопреки уверенности Дэнни в обратном, был хорошо воспитан.

— Перл-Ривер, Нью-Йорк, — ответила женщина с ноткой гордости в голосе. Стив заподозрил, что Перл-Ривер был намного лучше того места, из которого она туда переехала. — А ты, дорогой, не пытайся сменить тему. Разберись, что с твоим другом, а перед посадкой я вернусь. Надо будет подержать Джима за руку, если начнется тряска.

Она стала собирать свои вещи — сумочку, книгу, бутылку с водой, — очевидно, уже приняв решение. Стив покорно поднялся, чувствуя себя так, будто в него с разгона врезалась неотвратимая и крайне доброжелательная сила природы. 

— Дэнни, возможно, не захочет меняться. У него был паршивый день.

— Милый, — женщина бросила на него снисходительный взгляд, — я воспитала трех мальчишек и двадцать лет проработала тренером по чирлидингу в средней школе. Поверь, он захочет.

Стив не стал спорить. Так или иначе Дэнни придется пересесть — он не устроит сцену только для того, чтобы отклонить настойчивую доброту незнакомого человека. Стив еле сдержал улыбку, глядя в его растерянное лицо, когда Дэнни обернулся и посмотрел, куда указывала женщина — надо будет спросить у Джима ее имя. Что бы она ни сказала, Дэнни послушно освободил место и зашагал к Стиву.

— Даже не думай садиться у прохода, — прошипел он, приближаясь. — Я сейчас почти готов тебе врезать.

На секунду Стив хотел возразить, но потом решил, что сперва нужно решить проблему — в чем бы она ни заключалась, — и если это означало, что придется уступить Дэнни место с краю — так тому и быть. Он утрамбовал себя в кресло посередине, кое-как втиснув перед собой колени и проклиная чужую сумку под сиденьем спереди. Ему доводилось сидеть и в более неудобных позах более продолжительное время, но, как правило, он получал за это надбавку к зарплате.

Дэнни плюхнулся на свое место и скрестил на груди руки.

— Итак, Стивен, что ты сказал этой милой даме, чтобы вынудить ее подойти ко мне и заставить с тобой поговорить?

— Я ничего не сказал... — начал Стив, но, запнувшись, повернулся к сидевшему с другой стороны мужчине. — Извините, Джим, я не спросил, как зовут вашу жену.

— Энид, — ответил тот, не открывая глаза. — Энид Артурс.

— Я ничего не сказал Энид, — продолжил Стив, снова обращаясь к Дэнни. — Видимо, она просто очень проницательная.

Дэнни хмыкнул.

— То есть, она решила поменяться со мной местами на основании скрежета твоих зубов? И о том, что мы летим вместе, она узнала, полагаю, прочитав твои мысли?

— Не знаю, Дэнни, может, она видела нас до посадки, — огрызнулся Стив. Он начинал терять терпение. — Если честно, мне все равно, и думаю, тебе тоже. Не прикидывайся. Ты что-то знаешь и не хочешь мне рассказывать, а все это, — он взмахнул на Дэнни рукой, пытаясь жестом обозначить его плохо сдерживаемую злость и глупые придирки, — только дымовая завеса.

Дэнни пораженно на него уставился, и даже раздражение не помешало Стиву отвлечься на минуту, чтобы насладиться редким случаем, когда ему удалось лишить Дэнни Уильямса дара речи не действиями, которые тот назвал бы неоправданной порчей государственного имущества, а способностью его раскусить. Сколько бы Стив ни отмахивался от комментариев о своей социальной неприспособленности, они все-таки его задевали. Он не был бесчувственным роботом — боль от предательства, которую он ощущал всякий раз, когда думал о Дорис и ее интригах, опровергала это. И хотя Стив часто игнорировал общественные нормы, читать людей он умел неплохо.

— Поэтому, — заговорил он снова, выждав несколько секунд, чтобы Дэнни успел отойти от первого раунда, — если хочешь мне что-то сказать, то сейчас самое время. Или потом мне придется спросить у твоих родителей. Уверен, они будут рады узнать, что у тебя есть друзья, которые ради помощи готовы выдержать даже полет через всю страну в компании их эмоционально заторможенного сына.

Дэнни прищурился.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — его голос сочился сарказмом, но Стив понял, что победил. — Да, мне есть что сказать, и нет, сейчас не подходящее время. Любое время будет неподходящим, но особенно это, когда вокруг полно ушей.

— Всё не может быть настолько ужасно, — сказал Стив, хотя с каждым словом его уверенность в этом таяла.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — ответил Дэнни. Злость, за которой он прятался, сошла на нет, оставив лишь его привычную безобидную агрессивность.

— Ну же, — Стив слегка подтолкнул его локтем.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дэнни, сжимая пальцами переносицу. — Моя сестра — частный детектив-экстрасенс.

— Кто?

— Экстрасенс, — повторил Дэнни с таким лицом, словно ему было больно это произносить. — Она расследует случаи появления призраков, духов и всего такого.

Стив не мог сказать, чего именно ожидал, но точно не этого. Слова Дэнни слишком противоречили всему, что он знал о семье Уильямсов. «Синие воротнички», рабочий класс, простой народ из Джерси — полицейские и пожарные, учителя и продавцы. Не мошенники, обворовывающие доверчивых людей в минуты слабости.

— И ты не против?

— Конечно, против, — фыркнул Дэнни. Похоже, эта тема была для него предметом давних споров. — Но что я могу сделать? Она взрослая. Занимается, чем хочет.

— Но ведь она обманом зарабатывает деньги, — заметил Стив. Он закрывал глаза на некоторые неоднозначные поступки Мэри, но если бы та начала активно нарушать закон, Стив хотел думать, что попытался бы ей помешать.

Дэнни поморщился и сказал:

— Не обманом.

Тут Стива снова закоротило. Это не укладывалось в голове. Дэнни всегда казался ему непреклонным скептиком, а теперь он утверждал, будто на самом деле верил, что его сестра — экстрасенс.

— Я понимаю, что вы родственники, но...

— Это здесь ни при чем, — спокойно возразил Дэнни, не поднимая взгляд.

Стив неверяще на него уставился. Не может быть, чтобы Дэнни говорил это всерьез.

— Знаю, Стив. Знаю.

— Но, Дэнни. Как ты можешь?

— Я ведь так и не рассказал тебе, почему на самом деле отказался от той квартиры? — он наконец посмотрел на Стива.

— Ты сказал, что не доверяешь домовладельцам, не способным починить лифт, — ответил Стив, повторяя явно надуманную причину, которую Дэнни ему назвал. — Я не поверил, но потом появилось новое дело, и Дженна, и было уже как-то не до этого.

— Да, я помню, — Дэнни похлопал Стива по колену. Они сидели молча несколько минут, и Стив уже собрался вернуться к расспросам, но Дэнни опередил его: — Когда я впервые туда приехал, то встретил в саду возле дома женщину. Это она рассказала мне о сломанном лифте.

— Ясно, — кивнул Стив, не понимая, к чему Дэнни вел, и как это связано с верой в экстрасенсов.

— Она стояла прямо там, передо мной. В огромной широкополой шляпе, с тявкающей собачонкой на руках, понимаешь?

Взгляд Дэнни казался почти умоляющим, будто он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Стив действительно понял.

— Я всегда мог их видеть, всю свою жизнь, но настолько реально — еще ни разу.

— Видеть кого? — спросил Стив, отказываясь строить догадки.

Дэнни тихо произнес:

— Призраков.

— Но ты же не веришь в такие вещи, — упрямо сказал Стив и от возмущения с опозданием понял, что вообще-то странно говорить за кого-то, во что он должен верить. — То есть, ты сам твердил мне, что не веришь в духов и тому подобное.

— Я в них не верю, — ответил Дэнни одновременно мрачно и расстроенно. — Это не мешает мне их видеть.

— Но... — снова начал Стив, но, не найдя слов, просто выдохнул. В объяснениях Дэнни все еще не было смысла.

— Ничего, — сказал Дэнни. — Я понимаю, как это звучит, но я всю жизнь ненавидел свою способность их видеть. Ненавидел все, что означало их существование; все, о чем я предпочел бы не знать. Дома в участке мне единственному приходилось иметь дело с разной чертовщиной, которая мешала выполнять работу, и все прекратилось, как только я переехал на Гавайи. Точнее, я думал, что прекратилось. Оказалось, что стало хуже.

Мысли Стива неслись со скоростью света. Дэнни видел призраков? Верил в них и не пытался найти этому рациональное объяснение? Ощущение были такие, будто что-то монументальное только что сдвинулось во вселенной.

— Хуже?

— У тебя бывает так, что видишь что-то краем глаза, но когда поворачиваешь голову, там ничего нет? — спросил Дэнни. Он немного оживился, и постепенно к нему возвращалась привычная манера сопровождать свою речь жестами. — Ну так вот, для меня — есть. Я вижу — точнее, раньше видел — тени вещей, людей, которых больше не существует.

— А сейчас?

— Ничего, — растеряно сказал Дэнни, словно и сам был сбит этим с толку. — Ничего с самого переезда. Я надеялся, что все прошло, но потом увидел миссис Кекоа и понял.

Он выглядел таким несчастным, что Стив не мог просто сидеть и ничего не делать, поэтому взял его руку и крепко сжал. Вряд ли это сильно помогло, учитывая все сказанное, но Дэнни слабо улыбнулся, так что Стив не пожалел.

— Ты видишь их постоянно?

— Дело в том, что я понятия не имею. Они больше не похожи на призраков. Они выглядят так же реально, как любой живой человек.

— А ты когда-нибудь... ты… ты видел моего отца?

— Нет, — ответил Дэнни, но его по лицу было видно, как сильно он хотел бы сказать: "Да". — Вообще ничего необычного не замечал в твоем доме, что странно, если задуматься. Тени часто цепляются за такие места. Это была одна из причин, поэтому я решил, что мои способности пропали.

— А я его видел, — признался Стив, не зная, зачем решил рассказать, ведь у него не было никаких способностей. — Кеоки, Оокалу и его. Он сказал, что гордится мной. Пожал мне руку, я это даже почувствовал. А потом он исчез.

— Ты почувствовал его руку? — Дэнни уставился на Стива с легким ужасом. — Никогда о таком не слышал. По крайней мере, в случае с призраками.

— Думаешь, мне показалось?

— Нет, я не это имел в виду, — заверил Дэнни, будто подумал, что Стива обидит его предположение. — Даже Хезер не может к ним прикасаться, а она лучшая из всех, кого я знаю.

— Есть другие?

— Мало, — неохотно ответил Дэнни. — Но это скрытные ребята.

— Кроме твоей сестры, — заметил Стив. Трудно работать экстрасенсом, не рекламируя свои способности.

Дэнни вздохнул.

— Кроме Хезер.

Несколько минут они оба молчали. Стив догадывался, о чем переживал Дэнни, и в любой другой раз попытался бы отвлечь его от дурных мыслей, но сейчас нужно было переварить все услышанное.

Призраки существуют, а может, и другие вещи — если он правильно понял, что Дэнни имел в виду, когда говорил о рукопожатии. И не только существуют — Дэнни мог их видеть. Нормальный, приземленный Дэнни. У Стива на языке вертелись тысячи вопросов, но самолет, пожалуй, был не лучшим местом их задавать. Вокруг сидели люди, которым не стоило знать, что шорохи по ночам, возможно, не являлись плодом их воображения.

Стив наконец понял, почему Дэнни избегал разговоров о своей сестре. Это казалось слишком невероятным. Коллеги в Джерси наверняка дразнили его, потому что они, конечно, не могли не знать о том, чем занимается Хезер.

Но для Стива это в некотором роде даже имело смысл. Он не мог понять, почему, ведь в вопросах веры он был далек от оригинальности: Бог, церковь по особым случаям, смутное ощущение чего-то большего и элементарное уважение к чужой вере. Он никогда не задумывался всерьез о смысле существования или чем-то таком — не чаще любого другого. И все же новость о том, что мир был гораздо больше, чем ему казалось, вызвала лишь легкую рябь на его видении реальности.

Стив бросил на Дэнни взгляд — тот смотрел куда-то перед собой и теребил нижнюю губу. Несложно было представить, что он чувствовал — Стив проходил через то же самое, когда пропала Мари, но тогда он по крайней мере был поблизости и знал, что ее похитили люди. Во что ввязалась Хезер, он понятия не имел, но подозревал, что Дэнни готовился к худшему.

— Мы найдем ее.

— Надеюсь, — сказал Дэнни. Стиву захотелось сгрести его в объятия, чтобы не видеть этот потерянный грустный взгляд, и мысли повернулись в новом направлении.

Из попыток разобраться, что делать со своими чувствами к напарнику и лучшему другу, Стива выдернул знакомый сигнал «пристегнуть ремни». Разговор настолько поглотил его, что Стив не заметил, как самолет начал снижаться.

— Я пойду на свое место, — сказал Дэнни, расстегивая ремень. — Та леди говорила, что должна вернуться, когда будем приземляться, и держать мужа за руку. Наверное, я должен был подумать, что именно она из них двоих боится летать.

Стив не хотел отпускать Дэнни, но понимал, что нужно, особенно когда увидел, как поднимается Энид. Дэнни встал, и Стив вышел за ним в проход между рядами. Энид улыбнулась, заметив, что они уже ждут.

— Увидимся позже, — сказал Стив, сжимая руку Дэнни над локтем.

Дэнни ответил натянутой улыбкой, потом поблагодарил Энид, когда та проскользнула мимо них, и ушел вперед. Стив торопливо сел в свое прежнее кресло, пока сварливая стюардесса не сделала ему замечание.

Самолет накренился вперед, и Стив закрыл глаза. Он не боялся летать, просто знал, что статистически приземление — не самая безопасная часть полета. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы произнести про себя небольшую молитву с просьбой удачной посадки, особенно, когда он не знал, что за человек сидит за штурвалом.

И если сегодня его молитва просила немного о большем — чтобы сестра Дэнни нашлась живой и здоровой, — то вряд ли бог, в которого Стив хотел верить, стал бы возражать. Даже если теперь этот бог вынужден был делить свою реальность с призраками.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив все еще пытался уложить в голове последний разговор, когда они с Дэнни встретились у ворот. Дэнни уже прижимал к уху телефон, так что, похоже, задача проводить их до съемной квартиры переходила к Стиву.

Покрепче взяв сумку, он положил руку Дэнни на спину, чтобы подтолкнуть его к выходу, но тот заговорил первым:

— Дядя Мак встретит нас на улице.

— Я думал, мы возьмем машину напрокат, — сказал Стив, хотя после такого полета он был бы даже не против уступить руль другому.

— Незачем, — на ходу ответил Дэнни, развязной походкой шагая вперед. — Можем использовать мамину. А дома у родителей нас ждет баклажановая запеканка тети Бэтти.

— Ладно, — обреченно вздохнул Стив. Сэкономить на расходах было здорово, но мысль о том, что придется водить машину мамы Дэнни — наверняка очень деликатную — ничуть не радовала. В случае погони от нее не будет толку. А запеканка из баклажанов — слишком жирное блюдо, он точно заработает тромбоз.

— Убери с лица эту мину, Стивен, — не сбавляя темпа, бросил Дэнни. — Нам тут не придется устраивать гонки с преступниками. И ты съешь всё, что перед тобой поставят, да ещё спасибо скажешь.

Иногда Стив хотел, чтобы Дэнни не мог читать его, как открытую книгу.

— Нет у меня никакой мины…

— Детка, — сказал Дэнни с такой любовью в голосе, что у Стива екнуло сердце.

Они шли, пробиваясь через встречный поток толпы, уворачиваясь от детей, отбившихся от родителей, бизнесменов и подростков, уткнувшихся в телефоны, туристов, которые не знали, куда идут. Дэнни двигался легко и уверенно, словно обрел преимущество на родном поле, и Стив невольно улыбнулся. Это был Дэнни в своей естественной среде, и как бы ни расстраивало Стива представлять его где-то еще, кроме Гавайев, все же было здорово видеть его таким расслабленным.

На выходе из аэропорта творился полный бардак, и Стив понятия не имел, как они найдут в этой массе тел того, кто должен их встретить, но Дэнни почти сразу сориентировался и свернул в сторону огромного бородатого человека.

— Дядя Мак.

— Дэниел Уильямс, — прогремел здоровяк, поймав руку Дэнни, и притянул его в объятия. — Давно не виделись, сынок.

Дэнни мог бы ответить, если не оказался утоплен в чужой груди. Дядя Мак не отличался высоким ростом и мускулатурой, но каким-то образом ему удалось производить впечатление отколовшегося куска скалы, на который надели рубашку и отвезли в аэропорт. Его бородатое лицо излучало почти гранитное спокойствие, рядом с которым даже выражения президентов с горы Рашмор показались бы оживленными.

Дэнни отстранился и повернулся к Стиву. Он выглядел счастливым впервые с тех пор, как услышал новость о своей сестре, и Стив почувствовал укол ревности, что не он вызвал эти изменения, но быстро себя одернул.

— Стив, это Мак Йонссон, папин лучший друг с пожарной станции. Мак, это коммандер Стив Макгарретт, мой напарник в «Пять-ноль».

— Рад знакомству, сэр, — Стив протянул руку и чуть не поморщился, когда его ладонь исчезла в массивном кулаке, но хватка Мака была на удивление мягкой.

— Взаимно, коммандер.

— Просто Стив, пожалуйста, — поправил он, не желая, чтобы семья и друзья Дэнни в разговоре с ним придерживались формальностей.

— Только если будешь звать меня Мак, — улыбнулся здоровяк. Тугой узел в груди, которого Стив до сих пор даже не замечал, но который мучал изнутри переживаниями, примет ли его семья Дэнни, тут же ослаб и выпустил скопившееся напряжение. Видимо, это отразилось у Стива на лице, потому что Дэнни тоже ему улыбнулся, а затем направился вслед за Маком на улицу.

Они быстро добрались до машины Мака и сложили в багажник ручную кладь. Стив забрался на заднее сиденье, потому что, правда, он был хорошо воспитан. Первое упоминание об исчезновении Хезер прозвучало, когда они выехали на магистраль.

— Я был у Бабушки, — многозначительно произнес Мак. У Стива сложилось впечатление, что за его словами крылось нечто большее, чем простой факт визита к некой бабушке.

— Стив знает о Хезер, — сказал Дэнни, оглянувшись через плечо. — И обо мне.

— Это хорошо. — Мак посмотрел на Стива в зеркало заднего вида, вероятно, пытаясь прикинуть, что Стив обо всем этом думает. — Хотя уверен, что твой рассказ ответил не на все его вопросы.

— Мы были в самолете, — напомнил Дэнни, хотя его виноватый вид заставил Стива задуматься, сколько еще ему предстояло узнать. — Так что сказала Бабушка?

Мак вздохнул.

— Она не знает, где Хезер.

— И ты ей веришь?

Вопрос Дэнни еще больше заинтриговал Стива. Что за бабушка станет скрывать информацию о пропавшей внучке?

— Верю, — ответил Мак, выезжая на встречную, чтобы обойти несколько вяло плетущихся грузовиков. — Ее тоже что-то тревожит. Что-то другое.

— Рад за нее, — с горечью сказал Дэнни. — Я встречусь с Мари и попробую выяснить, что известно ей.

— Кто такая Мари? — спросил Стив, решив, что это безопаснее, чем спрашивать, почему из их разговора казалась, что бабушка Дэнни — та еще стерва.

— Она друг, — уклончиво ответил Дэнни.

— Дэнни, — в голосе Мака ясно слышался укор. — Стив хочет помочь и, заметь, он до сих пор не крутит пальцем у виска. Дай ему шанс.

Дэнни молчал, но в конце концов сдался:

— Мари — медиум из Бруклина. Я работал с ней пару раз. Думаю, она может помочь.

— Ты с ней работал?

— Ну да, — Дэнни, казалось, не слишком этим гордился. — Мне это не нравилось, но иногда попадались такие дела, которые просто не могли сдвинуться без легкого толчка.

— Или это были не дела полиции, — добавил Мак.

— В общем, да, в некоторых ситуациях приходилось действовать не совсем законно, — нехотя признал Дэнни. — И не воспринимай это как предлог снова бросать людей в клетки с акулами или подвешивать за ноги с крыш, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Я только тебя от этого отучил. Просто говорю, что иногда — очень редко, обрати внимание, — он поднял вверх указательный палец, и Стив усмехнулся, — обстоятельства требуют выходить за рамки.

— Отучил меня, значит?

— Да, — подтвердил Дэнни с серьезным лицом. — Используя хитрую систему кнута и пряника. Это как дрессировка собак. Если снова так сделаешь, я тресну тебя по носу свернутой газетой.

Мак засмеялся.

— Я бы на это посмотрел.

— Я тоже, — сказал Стив, широко улыбнувшись.

— Тоже мне, шутники нашлись, — проворчал Дэнни, но взгляд выдавал его веселье. После того, как он поделился со Стивом своим секретом, с его плеч будто упал свинцовый груз. Это не отменяло того, что Хезер до сих пор не нашли, но от понимания, что Стив будет с ним рядом несмотря ни на что, дышать Дэнни явно стало легче. Стив лишь надеялся, что, когда придет время, он найдет в себе силы еще хоть немного облегчить для Дэнни это бремя.

Несмотря на обстоятельства, которые привели Дэнни в родительский дом, ощущение знакомого тепла в груди принесло ему столь желанное облегчение. Казалось, что прошла вечность с того момента, как он узнал о Хезер, хотя на деле — не больше 18 часов. Зато исчезло чувство, будто он плыл против течения. К тому же, было волнительно видеть, как Стив получал искреннее удовольствие от домашней пищи. В этом Дэнни никому не собирался признаваться.

Теперь Стив знал правду, и с его помощью можно было значительно быстрее добиться успехов. Дэнни прекрасно понимал, что ни его семья, ни друзья Хезер не сидели сложа руки, но, будучи копом, осознавал, что им в этом деле пригодится любая помощь.

— Мак говорит, что ты хочешь повидаться с Мари, — сказал мама, присаживаясь рядом. Не дожидаясь его просьбы, она попыталась подложить ему еще запеканки, но Дэнни пресек ее попытки, отодвинув тарелку.

— С чего-то же надо начать. Если, конечно, у вас нет идей получше.

— Тебе стоит подождать до завтрашнего утра.

Стиву она все-таки сумела положить добавку прежде, чем тот смог ее остановить.

— Ты серьезно? — возмутился Дэнни, чуть не подавившись едой, — Хезер пропала несколько дней назад, а ты хочешь, чтобы мы подождали еще?

— Вы оба устали, — возразила мама. — Вам нужно немного поспать.

Дэнни и раньше замечал, что порой понимал преступников лучше, чем своих родных, однако сейчас он с уверенностью мог сказать, что мама что-то не договаривала. Он взглянул на Стива, напряженно и уже без особого аппетита смотревшего в свою тарелку. Стоило только намекнуть, и Стив тут же оставил бы их наедине, но Дэнни не хотел этого делать Стив нужен был ему здесь и сейчас. Он был напарником Дэнни, его лучшим другом и одним из самых надежных людей. И если ради Хезер придется пустить его к оберегаемой семейной тайне, то так тому и быть.

— Ты считаешь, что мы должны остаться? — спросил Дэнни, внимательно наблюдая за мамой. Краем глаза он заметил, как Стив поднял голову и повернулся к нему.

— Просто думаю, что вам не помешает отдохнуть перед разговором с твоим другом, — ответила мама и встала из-за стола, держа в руках пустую флягу как повод не сидеть на месте. Ее движения стали резкими, напряжение в плечах было заметно даже с другого конца кухни. Не нужно было хорошо знать ее, чтобы понять, что она хотела уйти от вопросов.

А Дэнни-то знал ее как никто другой. Знал, что она могла видеть будущее так же, как он — призраков. Знал, что она никогда никому не рассказывала об увиденном, потому что верила в неопределенность будущего и его способность обмануть тех, кто за ним погонится.

— Хорошо, — согласился Дэнни, надеясь, что мама права. Позже он все объяснит Стиву. — Завтра первым же делом мы заглянем в офис Хезер, а затем поедем в Бруклин.

— Ты хороший мальчик. — Мама заметно расслабилась и подошла к столу с наполненной водой флягой. — Ты тоже, Стив. Спасибо, что проделал такой путь.

— Не стоит, мэм, — сказал Стив, хотя ему явно хотелось расспросить, почему они поменяли планы.

— Зови меня Кларой, я же просила, — мягко напомнила она, погладив Стива по руке. — И постарайся не называть Эдда мистером Уильямсом. Сам он не признается, но такое обращение заставляет его чувствовать себя стариком.

— Я и есть старик, — послышался голос отца. — Но ты все равно можешь называть меня Эддом.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Стив. Все трое Уильямсов закатили глаза.

Отец поцеловал маму в макушку, проходя мимо, и устроился за столом.

— Мак уехал домой.

— Хорошо, — сказала мама, наливая ему кофе из чайника. — Пусть отдыхает.

— Нам бы всем не помешал отдых, — заметил отец. Сейчас он сутулился и выглядел старше своих пятидесяти восьми. — Это были долгие два дня.

Дэнни тяжело было видеть отца таким печальным, поэтому он уверенно произнес:

— Мы найдем ее, пап. Будем искать до тех пор, пока не привезем домой.

— Знаю, — вздохнул папа. — Просто… Хоть она и взрослая, это все равно непросто.

Дэнни вспомнил невыносимые несколько часов между похищением и нахождением Грейс, и почувствовал, как от этих воспоминаний сдавило грудь. Видимо, часть его мыслей отразилась на лице, потому что Стив сжал его руку.

— Мы найдем ее, — сказал он, и Дэнни знал, что это обещание. Оставалось надеяться, что Стиву не придется его нарушить.

Вытерев руки о полотенце, Стив вернулся к раковине и посмотрел в зеркало. Он выглядел хреново, в чем не было ничего удивительного. Ему не впервые приходилось держаться без сна дольше суток, просто сейчас Стив чувствовал такое напряжение, будто ему было тесно в собственной коже. Тело устало, но разум продолжал работать, не давая расслабиться.

Сестра Дэнни пропала — одного этого для переживаний было более чем достаточно, но на Стива свалилось еще и открытие, что мир сильно отличался от того, каким он его знал. Стив пытался на лету во всем разобраться и даже немного гордился тем, что до сих пор оставался спокоен, но возможно, причина была в том, что он пока не сталкивался с проявлениями сверхъестественного лично. Как знать, что он сделает, если Дэнни начнет разговаривать с тем, чего сам Стив не может видеть.

Глупо с его стороны было обещать, что они найдут Хезер, пусть даже Стив верил в это всей душой. Любой полицейский знал, почему не нужно так делать, но следовать правилам становилось гораздо сложнее, когда дело касалось родных и близких. А семья Дэнни — это и его семья. Не только из-за того, что Дэнни был его лучшим другом за всю, наверное, жизнь, но и потому, что, несмотря на тяжелые времена, семья Дэнни приняла его так, будто Стив уже являлся ее частью. Он со стыдом вспоминал, как его собственная мать вела себя с Дэнни, особенно теперь, после встречи с Уильямсами. Собираясь в Джерси, он готовился к тому, что будет чувствовать себя неуместно, просто присутствовать, вести расследование и просто поддерживать Дэнни. Но Клара при первой же встрече крепко обняла его, а Эдди посмотрел с такой невыразимой благодарностью, что у Стива защемило сердце.

Он хотел начать поиски Хезер немедленно, однако за ужином между Дэнни и Кларой что-то произошло, и судя по всему это означало, что дом они сегодня не покинут. С тех пор Стиву так и не представилось возможности остаться с Дэнни наедине, чтобы спросить, в чем дело.

Маленький дом был забит людьми. Вторая сестра Дэнни, Бэт, уложила своих сыновей в старой спальне Хезер. Стива и Дэнни постелили в комнате, которую Дэнни в прошлом делил с Мэттом, и которая позже явно стала комнатой Грейс. Дэнни неохотно признал, что Стив не вместится в розовую кровать с принцессами, как бы ни было смешно на это посмотреть, так что ему выдали надувной матрас для гостей. Когда Стив заносил в комнату сумки, матрас уже был застелен и выглядел весьма уютно.

В гостиной внизу собирались родственники, друзья и соседи, за прибытием которых Стив не поспевал следить. Он старался запомнить каждого хотя бы по имени, но понять, кто из них кем приходился Уильямсам, было просто невозможно. Например, он был уверен, что миссис Бешевски, явившаяся с мешком сочных спелых слив из личного сада, — это бывшая соседка, с которой Дэнни в детстве дружил, а потом выяснилось, что она, кроме прочего, была замужем за вторым кузеном Клары по отцовской линии. Клан Келли-Калакауа всегда казался Стиву пугающе запутанным, но даже он пасовал перед размерами семейства Уильямсов. Однажды став его частью, люди оставались там даже после развода — об этом ярко говорил тот факт, что Дэнни и его отец сейчас общались по скайпу с братом Рэйчел из Англии.

А еще все приносили еду, что, в принципе, было нормально, но потом они садились и сами с удовольствием ее пробовали, чего Стив совсем не ожидал. Клара, казалось, только и делала, что кормила приходивших и уходивших людей, и при этом выглядела счастливой. Стив был уверен, что Дорис ни за что не согласилась бы столько торчать на кухне. Чтобы как-то выразить свою признательность, он съел две порции баклажанов тети Бэтти — вопреки опасениям те не оказались типичными сгустками жира. Тетя Бэтти смогла приготовить блюдо вкусным и не плавающим в масле, так что потребности в срочной операции на сердце Стив не ощутил, хотя мысленно все же сделал заметку увеличить нагрузку на завтрашней пробежке.

В дверь ванной постучали.

— Ты там живой? — послышался голос Дэнни. Стив улыбнулся.

— А если бы я не ответил, ты бы ворвался и вытащил меня?

— Наверное, я бы оставил тебя переживать свой шок в одиночестве, — признался Дэнни, когда Стив открыл ему дверь. — Тебе многое нужно переварить.

— Призраки еще ладно, — сказал Стив, — а вот количество людей в гостиной немного пугает.

Дэнни усмехнулся, и беспокойство в его взгляде немного рассеялось.

— Ничто так не сплачивает семью, как кризисные ситуации. Стоит кому-то порезать палец о бумагу, как в доме уже яблоку негде упасть.

Пропажа человека была несколько серьезнее, чем порез пальца, но Стив решил не портить Дэнни настроение напоминанием. Он с радостью дал бы ему возможность на несколько минут вообще забыть о проблемах, но должен был узнать, почему они до сих пор не начали охоту.

— Что имела в виду твоя мама? — спросил он. Потом понял, что вопрос прозвучал непонятно, и уточнил: — Когда сказала, чтобы мы сегодня остались дома.

— А, ты об этом.

Дэнни снова напрягся и отвел взгляд. За годы их общения Стив уяснил, что попытки давить на него, особенно в важных вопросах, не приводят ни к чему хорошему, поэтому просто сказал:

— Слушай, можешь не говорить, но нам обоим будет проще без недомолвок.

Он прислонился к косяку и стал ждать, когда Дэнни обдумает всё, что его тревожило.

— Моя мама, — неуверенно начал Дэнни, — видит будущее.

— Что? — Стив выпрямился. — Правда?

— Да, правда, — сказал Дэнни, бегло на него взглянув. — Не постоянно и не по желанию. Только время от времени.

— И что она увидела?

Еще с приезда Стив был удивлен спокойствием и хорошим настроением Клары, и, возможно, в этом крылась причина.

Дэнни пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Она никогда нам не говорит, что конкретно видела.

— Но тогда какая от этого польза?

— Знаешь ли, Стивен, она не просила свою способность, — раздраженно ответил Дэнни. — К тому же, когда она пробует кому-нибудь сказать, детали меняются. Она не знает почему.

Стив кивнул, решив отложить вопросы и не нервировать Дэнни попытками разобраться, как работала способность его матери. Если будет возможность, то позже он сам поговорит с Кларой и спросит, в чем, по ее мнению, причина. Дэнни наверняка назовет его невыносимо бестактным, но всё это слишком интересно и вызывало зуд в рациональной части его мозга.

— Я знаю только одно: в подобных случаях лучше делать, как она просит, — сказал Дэнни, сунув руки в карманы. Очевидно, он с трудом сдерживал желание немедленно действовать. — Хотя меня убивает сидеть на месте и ничего не делать.

— Можем позвонить Коно и Чину, — предложил Стив в основном для того, чтобы отвлечь его, но отчасти и потому, что скучал по второй половине своей команды.

Лицо Дэнни посветлело.

— Да, — сказал он. — Хорошая мысль.

— Иногда они меня посещают.

— Дэнни? — раздался снизу голос Эдди. — Тут кое-кто хочет тебя видеть.

Дэнни озадаченно поднял брови.

— Может, тот самый «друг», о котором говорила мама?

— Может, — согласился Стив.

— Тогда идем, — Дэнни махнул головой, направляясь к лестнице. — Нет смысла оставлять тебя здесь, все равно потом придется пересказывать.

Дэнни быстро спустился и пошел по коридору к входной двери, ожидая увидеть кого угодно, но только не Дуайта Мэллета. Они не то чтобы ненавидели друг друга, просто избегали работать вместе. И находиться в одной комнате.

Мэллет был крупным парнем, скорее толстым, нежели мускулистым. В работе копа его, по мнению Дэнни, больше прельщала власть, нежели желание помогать людям. Он был далеко не глуп, но в тоже время отличался высокомерием, предрассудками и ограниченностью. В общем, Дэнни его недолюбливал.

— Мэллет, — произнес он, расправив плечи и готовясь к любому возможному спору. — Какой сюрприз.

— Уильямс, — ответил Мэллет. Его взгляд скользнул мимо Дэнни к лестнице, откуда спускался Стив. — Мы можем поговорить?

В его оправдание — вопрос был уместным, учитывая, что Стив подошел и встал у Дэнни за спиной, как какой-то телохранитель. Но чтобы ни собирался сказать Мэллет, Дэнни не хотел, чтобы тот говорил это в присутствии семьи, а так как в доме находились чуть ли не все, с кем когда-либо знакомилась его мама, разговор лучше было вести на крыльце.

— Не здесь, — сказал он.

Мэллет развернулся, и Дэнни последовал за ним. Стив вышел последним, закрыл входную дверь и оперся на перила перед ступеньками, ведущими на улицу. Мэллет сел на небольшую скамейку, которая, как говорила Бабушка, повидала множество подростковых нежностей. Дэнни старался об этом не задумываться. Сложив руки на груди, он встал рядом со Стивом, и это сразу напомнило ему, как они вместе обычно проводили допросы. Мэллет неловко заерзал на скамейке, видимо, почувствовав их настрой, хотя его лицо выглядело все таким же недружелюбным.

— Кто твой друг? — спросил он, кивая в сторону Стива.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт, — ответил Дэнни, хотя и не был настроен на болтовню. — Он мой напарник в «Пять-ноль».

— Пять-ноль?

Дэнни вздохнул. Было непривычно, что не каждый знал значение этих слов.

— Спецотряд под начальством губернатора Гавайев, — сухо ответил Стив.

— Спецотряд?

Мэллет явно был впечатлен, хоть и старался этого не показать. Дэнни по опыту знал, что тот становится тем еще козлом, когда решал, что кому-то досталось место, которого он больше заслуживает.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Дэнни, надеясь, что их разговор в итоге приведет к чему-то важному и будет стоить времени, которое можно было бы потратить на поиски Хезер.

— Знаю, мы никогда не ладили, — издалека начал Мэллет. Дэнни невольно хмыкнул, однако Мэллет предпочел этого не замечать и продолжил: — а затем ты стал важной птицей, и мы редко пересекались, но до меня доходили кое-какие слухи.

Прежде, чем Дэнни успел на это хоть что-нибудь ответить, Стив выпрямился и угрожающе спросил:

— О чем?

— О том, про что не всем следует знать, — на удивление спокойным тоном ответил Мэллет. Он бросил на Дэнни многозначительный взгляд и кивнул в сторону Стива — и стало сразу ясно, что он имел в виду.

— Все в порядке, Стив в курсе, — сказал Дэнни, не вдаваясь в подробности, потому что его догадка вполне могла оказаться ошибочной.

— О, вот и славно, — Мэллет выдохнул и достал из кармана пальто блокнот в кожаном переплете. — Моя бабка живет в Саут-Оранж, рядом с заповедником Саут-Маунтин. Ее задний двор выходит в парк.

— Мило, — нетерпеливо произнес Дэнни. Он хотел, чтобы Мэллет скорее перешел к делу.

— И не говори, — согласился тот, явно не поняв намека. — Она проводит там все время, выгуливает собак, наслаждается видами. Знает все о живой природе.

— И? — не выдержал Стив. Похоже, ему передалось нетерпение Дэнни.

— Послушайте, это непросто, — возмутился Мэллет, раздраженный ими обоими, да и собой тоже. — В отличие от вас, я во всякую чертовщину не верю, тем более не хочу иметь с ней дело.

Неожиданно для себя Дэнни испытал к нему сочувствие.

— Говори.

— На прошлой неделе бабушка позвонила, — наконец решился Мэллет, отбросив сомнения. — Она сказала, что видела джерсийского дьявола.

— Дьявола? — переспросил Дэнни.

— Разве они обитают не в Пайн-Барренс?

Дэнни с удивлением посмотрел на Стива — надо же, его напарник был полон сюрпризов. Поразительно было не то, что он знал, кто такие джерсийские дьяволы — об этом знают многие, — а тот факт, что он явно потрудился запомнить названия городов и парков Нью-Джерси.

— Ты знаешь, где находится Саут-Оранж?

— Рядом с заповедником, — сказал Стив, посмотрев на Дэнни как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты что, специально выучил, где какие парки? — спросил его Дэнни, хотя, наверное, удивляться было нечему. — Хотел пообщаться с деревьями? Думал, что тебе настолько не понравится цивилизованный мир?

— Очень важно знать, что тебя окружает, Дэнно, — серьезно ответил Стив.

— Вы, ребята, правда состоите в спецотряде? — вмешался Мэллет. Дэнни пристально посмотрел на него.

— Итак, дьявол.

Мэллет вздохнул.

— Знаю, что звучит безумно, знаю, что это не их типичное место обитания. Но она говорила уверенно и казалась напуганной. Она здравомыслящий человек. Даже очень здравомыслящий. Так что это странно. Я ездил туда пару дней назад, чтобы осмотреться. Ну и успокоить ее.

— Понимаю, — сказал Дэнни. Так и поступаешь, когда речь идет о семье.

— Я не ожидал что-либо найти, — продолжил Мэллет, и было заметно, как в его взгляде мелькнул страх. — И ничего не нашел, по сути. Кроме этого блокнота со странной сатанинской ерундой и жуткого ощущение чьего-то присутствия.

Дэнни протянул руку, и Мэллет отдал ему блокнот:

— Он лежал в траве, рядом с лесной поляной. Я не представлял, что с ним делать, а тут ты как раз вернулся.

— Как ты узнал, что он вернулся? — спросил Стив — спасибо его паранойе. Дэнни, изучая исписанные страницы, едва следил за разговором, потому что наконец понял, что за блокнот держал в руках. Он узнал почерк.

— Бывший напарник работает в аэропорту, — начал отвечать Мэллет, но Дэнни его перебил и сказал Стиву:

— Это блокнот Хезер. Я должен прочитать его.

Игнорируя Мэллета, он пошел в дом и, уже закрывая за собой дверь, услышал, как Стив сказал об исчезновении его сестры, но ответ Мэллета уже не услышал. Да и ни к чему. У него появилась зацепка, и очень важная, и все, чего он хотел, — это немедленно прочитать блокнот, чтобы понять, какого черта Хезер делала в лесу. Не искала же она там потерянного джерсийского дьявола?


	3. Chapter 3

Стив смотрел в темноту, слушая хриплое сопение Дэнни из кровати в другом конце комнаты, и пытался заснуть. Хотя он чертовски устал, остановить поток мыслей никак не удавалось. Слишком много событий произошло со вчерашнего дня (или уже позавчерашнего — смотря по какому времени считать), и Стиву необходимо было уложить их все в голове. Просто он бы предпочел делать это утром, а не сейчас.

В целом он вроде неплохо воспринял новость о призраках, потому что объяснить их для себя оказалось довольно просто. Оставалась вероятность, что паника накроет его позже, когда Дэнни при нем начнет общаться с кем-то невидимым, но все же Стив сам однажды увидел давно умерших людей. Было проще поверить в реальность призраков, чем принять, что у него случилась галлюцинация. И если бы все ограничилось только этим, то, наверное, Стив давно бы уже спал.

Он ожидал, что после ухода Мэллета Дэнни отбросит идею про джерсийских дьяволов, хотя блокнот точно принадлежал Хезер. Вместо этого Дэнни зарылся в записи, и посвящать Стива в основы пришлось другим Уильямсам.

Пока Стив допивал пиво, а Клара — свой вечерний бокал красного вина, она объяснила, что призраки и смутные предчувствия будущего были лишь верхушкой айсберга. Она, к своей чести, пыталась преподнести ему все как можно мягче, но нельзя вечно ходить вокруг да около, и в конце концов ей пришлось произнести слова, которые прозвучали бы невероятно для любого нормального человека.

Магия реальна, и Дэнни в ней чертовски хорош.

Причем, последнее казалось полной бессмыслицей. Стив пытался сопоставить это со всем, что знал о Дэнни. Тот был приземленным человеком со скептическим складом ума, и при упоминании религии или других убеждений, основанных на вере, он обычно закатывал глаза. И все же, по словам его матери, Дэнни был одним из самых талантливых магов в мире. Только она не использовала слово «маг», объяснив, что люди, которые были в теме, называли себя практикующими. Наверное, поэтому Дэнни раздражали книги о Гарри Поттере, хотя их любила Грейс, — они давали людям совершенно неправильное представление о магии. Стив отметил всё это про себя, но не стал углубляться, чтобы ничего не упустить из рассказа Клары.

Раз магия была реальна, то реальны были и существа, которые призывались ею, пусть даже, по общему мнению, те не являлись демонами в библейском смысле. Заклинания представляли собой не односложную фразу, а длинные тексты, которые приходилось разучивать на протяжении многих лет. Энергию на построение каждого заклинания практик черпал из собственной внутренней силы. Особо сложные — фундаментальные, как назвала их Клара — чары требовали на создание много времени, прежде чем практик смог бы их применить. Это затрудняло спонтанное использование магии в непредвиденных ситуациях, как те, в которых обычно оказывались Стив и Дэнни.

Вампиров, эльфов, троллей и большинства подобных им сверхъестественных существ не существовало, либо они сильно отличались от того, как их описывали в книгах и фильмах.

— Многих из этих историй пошли от неумех. Наколдуют какую-нибудь глупость, вот магия и оборачивается против них, — объяснила Клара, и на ее лице отразилось все, что она думала о людях, баловавшихся с силами, которых те не понимали и которые не могли контролировать. Стиву стало не по себе от мысли, какое неудачное заклинание способно было заставить людей поверить в оборотней.

Со слов Эдди, существовала какая-то волшебная сеть, следившая за всякой «странной херней». Дэнни тоже приходилось разбираться с определенной долей таких случаев, но он предпочитал им обычную полицейскую работу, а вот Хезер полностью погрузилась в мистические проблемы и открыла свое спиритическое детективное агентство. Бетани и Мэтт не унаследовали способностей, но тоже по возможности вызывались помочь в борьбе с пугающими вещами.

Когда Клара закончила рассказывать, как все устроено, и сколько планирования требовал практически любой магический ритуал, у Стива прошла легкая обида на Дэнни за то, что тот не использовал свои навыки на заданиях. Он тоже не собирался никому рассказывать о призраке отца, потому что не хотел сочувствия и насмешек, так что, конечно, он мог понять, почему Дэнни все скрывал.

— Хватит думать, — пробурчал с кровати Дэнни сонным голосом. — Я даже отсюда слышу, как гудит твоя голова.

— Прости, — сказал Стив. — Наверное, смена часовых поясов сказывается.

Дэнни хмыкнул и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ну да, конечно. И то, что тебе перевернули взгляд на мир, тут совсем ни при чем.

— Может, чуть-чуть, — уступил Стив. Дэнни всегда видел его насквозь, хотя в этот раз ответ лежал на поверхности.

— Тебя сегодня неслабо загрузили, — сказал Дэнни, приподнявшись на локте. — И я знаю, что ты у нас крепкий орешек, способный лошадь на скаку остановить, но у тебя обязательно остались вопросы.

Это точно. Стива разрывало от вопросов. Но выспаться было важнее. Завтра им предстояла поездка в Бруклин на встречу с медиумом по имени Мари. Дэнни считал, что она поможет, и только укрепился в своем мнении, просмотрев блокнот.

— Это подождет до утра.

— До утра? — повторил Дэнни с откровенным скептицизмом. — А до тех пор мне слушать, как работают твои шестеренки? Нет уж. Давай так: я прямо сейчас отвечу на три самых волнующих тебя вопроса, а потом ты выключишь мозги и немного поспишь.

— Я в порядке, — упрямо сказал Стив. — Мне не впервой не высыпаться.

— Не сомневаюсь, супермен, — ответил Дэнни, и в тусклом свете, проливавшемся в комнату из-за краев штор, Стив увидел его улыбку. — Но, пожалуйста, ради меня.

Этот спор с самого начала был проигран. Если Дэнни вбил себе в голову, что Стиву нужно помочь, то никакая усталость не могла заставить его отступить. Стив попробовал собрать вместе всё, что хотел бы узнать, и как-то упорядочить. В его знаниях по-прежнему были огромные пробелы, и, скорее всего, после ответов Дэнни вопросов станет еще больше. Поэтому Стив хотел выбрать три более-менее конкретных.

В итоге он остановился на том, что показалось самым злободневным:

— Джерсийский дьявол правда существует?

— Нет, — сказал Дэнни с категоричностью, которой Стив не ожидал. — По крайней мере не такой, как в легендах. Дебра Лидс не рожала дьявола, хотя, как я понимаю, большинство из ее выродков в наши дни заинтересовали бы ребят из управления по борьбе с организованной преступностью.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Это второй вопрос? Потому что, честно скажу, он глуповат.

— Нет! — выпалил Стив. Он, конечно, хотел знать, но вполне мог обойтись без ответа прямо сейчас. — Знаешь, это как с джином, когда пытаешься не потратить три желания на бутылку пива, нос поменьше и подобную ерунду.

Дэнни взглянул на него с искренним недоумением.

— Тебе не нравится твой нос?

— Нет, просто это одна из тех глупостей, которые люди загадывают случайно. В сказках.

— Ну и бардак у тебя в голове, — задумчиво произнес Дэнни. Кажется, он был этому удивлен, хотя сам же регулярно напоминал Стиву о его ненормальности. Стив не клюнул на приманку. Как бы он ни наслаждался их дружескими перепалками, оттягивать сон Дэнни дольше необходимого он не хотел, а потому спросил:

— Если джерсийского дьявола нет, то что расследовала Хезер?

Дэнни сел прямо, чтобы освободить руки.

— Ты говорил с моей мамой? Она рассказала о демонах?

— Да, — ответил Стив.

— Ну вот. Демон, — просто сказал Дэнни, как будто это все объясняло.

— Но что такое демон?

— Это третий вопрос?

Стив замешкал. Главным источником его представлений о демонах были просмотренные в юности популярные фильмы ужасов, и, по словам Клары Уильямс, они все были неправдой, так что фраза «это демон» действительно ни о чем ему не говорила.

— Видимо, да, — сказал Стив, иррационально злясь на самого себя.

— Ты такой дурак, — Дэнни ласково улыбнулся ему. — Демоны — это существа, живущие в других измерениях. Только не спрашивай, как другие измерения вписываются в наши законы физики, я никогда в ней не был силен. Наверное, даже Стивен Хокинг этого не знает.

— Думаешь, он вообще знает о других? — спросил Стив, а потом задумался, известно ли правительству о демонах, магии и призраках. — Может, мы поэтому и не можем прийти к единой теории? Никто не берет в расчет демоническое измерение.

Дэнни прочистил горло, не очень старательно маскируя за кашлем «Ботан». Стив усмехнулся.

— Да, я такой. Президент шахматного клуба, живущий в страхе, что старшеклассники-футболисты запрут в шкафчике.

— Только пожалуйста, — сказал Дэнни, снова став серьезным, — если столкнемся с демоном, не пытайся его изучить. И вообще, пообещай избегать любых контактов со всем необычным, на что нам не повезет наткнуться.

— Ты правда ждешь, что, если тебе будет грозить опасность, я останусь в стороне? — было даже забавно, что Дэнни в это верил. — Ты столько раз твердил мне не действовать в одиночку, и что, раз мы напарники, мои проблемы автоматически становятся твоими. Думаешь, это работает только в одну сторону?

— Мы тут не международного террориста ловим, — Дэнни посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. — К такому у тебя нет подготовки. Вообще никакой.

— Знаю, Дэнни, — сказал Стив, садясь ровнее. Ему казалось, что нельзя спорить о серьезных вещах полулежа. — Но я не смогу смотреть, как ты один со всем разбираешься.

— Но…

— Ты бы на моем месте тоже не смог.

Дэнни вздохнул и плюхнулся обратно на подушку.

— Да, ты прав. Тогда пообещай хотя бы, что будешь следовать моим инструкциям. Я знаю, что ты игнорируешь просьбы действовать по протоколу, потому что считаешь, что тебе виднее, но в этом деле у тебя нет опыта, и ты должен меня слушать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив. — И я тебя не игнорирую. Просто не согласен с твоими предложениями, а объяснить не успеваю, потому что ты никогда не затыкаешься надолго.

— Юморист, — проворчал Дэнни, натягивая одеяло на плечи. — Задавай последний вопрос.

— Я думал, это и был последний.

Стив тоже вернулся под одеяло и попытался решить, что бы еще спросить, раз появилась возможность. Чтобы оказать Дэнни хоть какую-то реальную помощь, ему нужно было знать гораздо больше, но все вопросы, приходившие на ум, казались слишком обширным, и объяснение могло бы затянуться до рассвета.

— Говори, пока я снова не вырубился.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Стив, чувствуя себя растерянно и надеясь, что это не отразилось в его голосе. — Я не знаю, чего именно не знаю.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Дэнни. Стиву немедленно захотелось его утешить, но прежде, чем он успел вставить хоть слово, Дэнни продолжил: — Может, вместо этого я расскажу тебе историю? Правдивую, одну из «засекреченных», как ты любишь говорить.

— Давай, — согласился Стив. Он помнил, как Дэнни рассказывал сказки Грейс, на ходу придумывая волшебные миры и смелых принцесс, на месте которых она могла бы себя представлять. Услышать перед сном историю Дэнни, даже если в этот раз она будет основана на реальности, казалось Стиву лучшим подарком. И коль уж его старое мировоззрение уничтожили практически подчистую, Стив устроился поудобнее и решил простить себе легкий голод по ощущению чужой заботы.

— Ладно, — сказал Дэнни, глядя в потолок. Стив повернулся на бок и смотрел, как он собирался с мыслями. — В общем, я много чего хотел бы тебе рассказать, и однажды скорее всего так и сделаю, но сегодняшняя история будет поучительной, какими и должны быть все хорошие сказки на ночь.

— По-твоему, все сказки поучительные? — удивился Стив.

— Да. По крайней мере были такими в изначальном виде. Они учили людей не баловаться с магией и магическими существами, но со временем большинство из них стали историями для девочек о том, как быть красивыми и ждать принца. Я стараюсь, чтобы сказках Грейс было чуть больше Баффи и чуть меньше Диснея.

— Мне понравилась «Храбрая сердцем», — признался Стив, вспомнив вечер, когда Дэнни и Грейс с двух сторон зажали его на диване перед телевизором. Дэнни усмехнулся, очевидно, подумав о том же.

— Грейс понравилось, что ты смотрел вместе с нами, — сказал он, подавляя широкий зевок. Стив чувствовал себя в ответе за то, что Дэнни до сих пор не спал, и потому напомнил:

— Итак, история.

— Точно. В общем, до того, как встретить Рэйчел, я часто работал в ночную смену. И под «часто» я имею ввиду «очень часто». Почти всегда соглашался поменяться сменами с любым, кто просил, особенно, если у них в семье дети. Мне так было удобнее, потому что демоны, как и люди, вызывающие демонов, как проверенное клише — чаще действуют по ночам. Специально я не искал неприятностей. Ночью в центре города обычно ошиваются только пьяные идиоты, мелкие дилеры, хулиганы и воры. Серьезными вызовами тогда занималась оперативная группа, так что у нас, простых патрульных, было время познакомиться с местными завсегдатаями, особенно среди бездомных. Поверь, зимой в Ньюарке никто добровольно не захочет жить на улице.

— Суть в другом. Однажды я начал замечать, что бездомные исчезают. Сначала это не показалось мне странным — люди приходят и уходят, попадают в приюты, пытаются начать заново, умирают, прячутся и все такое. Но они пропадали все чаще и чаще, а среди оставшихся пошел слух о существе, которое приходило ночью и похищало людей.

— Демон? — спросил Стив.

— На тот момент я точно не знал, — сказал Дэнни, снова зевнув. — Это могло оказаться ничем, а мог быть серийный убийца. Черт, да это мог быть просто добрый самаритянин, забиравший людей, чтобы насильно отправить под душ. Побудь немного патрульным в большом городе, и тебя уже ничто не удивит. В общем, я не стал ни с кем делиться подозрениями. Сейчас понимаю, что очень зря, но тогда я думал, что мне никто не поверит. Из копов уж точно. Да и просто хотелось разобраться самому. Я был полицейским и знал о магии, поэтому возомнил, что могу справиться с чем угодно.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Твоя история учит тому, что нельзя разбираться с проблемами в одиночку? А то я не знаю.

— Нет, Стив, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Моя история о том, какие ужасы иногда происходят, пока ты спишь.

Такого ответа Стив не ожидал. Никто из тех, с кем он говорил, до сих пор не упоминал демонов, которые убивают людей, и хотя это подразумевалось, Стив не задумывался над деталями.

Дэнни продолжал:

— Я решил, что лучший способ выяснить, что происходит, — это проследить за бездомными и самому все увидеть. Ясно, что я не мог этого сделать обычными способами. Надо было создать магические трекеры, но им нельзя было давать ничего такого, что они могли бы потерять или обменять, так что я использовал носки.

— Волшебные носки?

— Да, знаю. Но у носков больше всего шансов остаться при своих владельцах. Их сложно потерять, и они не настолько ценные, чтобы кто-то попытался их свистнуть, а я не слишком разорился на покупке. К тому же, у носков дополнительный бонус: они согревают ноги.

Стив засмеялся.

— Ты гений.

— Нищий гений. Даже самые дешевые носки оставили приличную дыру в моей зарплате за тот месяц, но оно того стоило. Я создал заклинание, которое реагировало на магию, и зарядил им носки, а потом в нерабочее время раздавал их.

Дэнни сделал паузу, и хотя Стив понимал, что это просто для нагнетания атмосферы, он не мог не подстегнуть:

— И?..

— И тишина. Несколько дней ничего не происходило. Я уже начал думать, что мне все показалось, но однажды ночью во время патруля один из трекеров сработал. Я передал по рации напарнику, что ухожу на перерыв, а сам отправился выяснять, что случилось. След привел меня в переулок в нескольких кварталах от Пруденшл-центра. Там все было заставлено мусорными баками, и воняло, как на городской свалке в летний день. Прямо посреди этого дерьма, прислонившийся к стене, стоял человек, а над ним нависал демон.

— Что ты сделал?

— Ничего полезного, — с грустью ответил Дэнни. Стив догадался, что произошло дальше. — Я выкрикнул предупреждение — по привычке, наверное. Существо просто повернулось ко мне и ухмыльнулось. Не знаю, с чего я это взял, потому что у него и лица-то не было, но клянусь, оно ухмыльнулось. Оно выглядело, как фиолетовое облако из иголок, и кишело, как пчелиный рой, только абсолютно тихий.

— Охренеть, — прошептал Стив.

— Это даже не самое странное, что я видел на тот момент, но все равно было жутко. Я выстрелил в него. Иногда это срабатывает, хотя я особо не надеялся. Сначала демон даже не отреагировал и окружил бездомного, но потом как будто исчез. Я решил, что спугнул его, и пошел проверить того парня. Успел сделать от силы десять шагов… и он взорвался.

— Пиздец.

— Помню, как он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, такой напуганный, а потом его тупо разорвало на сгустки крови, и они висели в воздухе, как застывший кадр из фильма ужасов. Через них пролетали иглы демона, смаковали, наверное, а я стоял, как идиот, и пялился

— Пиздец, — повторил Стив.

— Именно, — сказал Дэнни. Он снова выглядел виноватым, и Стив снова почувствовал порыв что-нибудь с этим сделать. Немного помолчав, Дэнни добавил:

— Его звали Гас. Он воевал во Вьетнаме и, кажется, страдал от ПТСР или чего-то похожего. Когда напивался, то становился немного буйным, но в основном был нормальным парнем.

— Ты потом разделался с той штукой? — спросил Стив, зная, что не было смысла говорить Дэнни, что он не виноват в случившемся.

— Да. Я, Мак и Хезер загнали демона на Пенн-стейшн, посолили и сожгли.

— Посолили и сожгли?

— Магический эквивалент сжигания полей и соления почвы, — медленно произнес Дэнни, словно в уме нащупывал правильные слова, чтобы объяснить ритуал. — Я поймал демона в круг, а Хезер набросила на него что-то вроде клетки, чтобы он не мог продолжать впитывать силу, когда я отпущу. Как только она закрепила свою клетку, я взорвал круг. Это убивает их, по крайней мере в нашем измерении, но в другом демон продолжает существовать. И кто-то может снова призвать его, если приложит определенные старания и пожертвует определенным количеством силы. Чтобы этого не произошло, мы произносим заклинание соли. Говоря простым языком — устанавливаем на демона мину-ловушку. Теперь, когда кто-нибудь попытается вызвать этого же демона, мина взорвется ему в лицо.

— А нельзя сделать это со всеми демонами? Вообще помешать людям призывать их?

Вопрос, возможно, был глупым, но Стив не мог не спросить.

— Если бы все было так просто, — Дэнни помотал головой. — Чтобы связать демона, нужно сперва его вызвать. А самых сильных вообще никак не связать. Было бы здорово, конечно, иметь возможность остановить идиотов, балующихся с неподвластными им силами. Человек, который призвал того демона, был им же и сожран. Не осталось даже тела, поэтому мы так и не узнали его имени. Просто еще один пропавший без вести.

— Спасибо, Дэнни, — сказал Стив. Узнав немного больше о мире, в котором жил Дэнни, он в самом деле чувствовал себя спокойнее. — Теперь спи.

— Ты тоже, — пробормотал Дэнни, перекатываясь на бок и закрывая глаза. — Завтра много дел.

Сон одолел его практически сразу. Стив слушал, как его дыхание постепенно замедлялось и выравнивалось, и улыбнулся мысли, что даже вкрай уставший Дэнни способен был поддерживать разговор. Теперь придется ждать до утра, чтобы подразнить его на эту тему. Или, возможно, до тех пор, пока они не вернут Хезер.

Интересно, с чем им придется столкнуться прежде, чем это произойдет? Отсутствие опыта не давало Стиву возможности предполагать и планировать, поэтому он оставил попытки и сосредоточился на том, чтобы замедлить бег своих мыслей, как при медитациях. Когда, наконец, Стив почувствовал, что сон украдкой к нему подбирается, то глубоко вдохнул и сдался ему в объятия.


	4. Chapter 4

Открыв пассажирскую дверь, Стив выбрался из тесной машины и согнулся, чтобы разгладить складки на штанах, а заодно размять затекшие ноги. В голове с трудом укладывалось, как Дэнни, владелец первоклассного спортивного автомобиля, мог с такой искренней радостью гонять на мамином «Киа Соул» по переполненным дорогам Нью-Йорка.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дэнни, появившись рядом и положив руку Стиву на спину. — Можешь подождать здесь, если хочешь.

— Дэнни, — серьезно сказал Стив, — твоя сестра пропала, перестань волноваться обо мне и сосредоточься на деле.

Дэнни поморщился.

— Просто не хочу давить. Сейчас ты впервые столкнешься со странностями лично, а не услышишь о них из чужих рассказов. Мари может быть весьма эксцентричной.

— Я не останусь ждать.

— Хорошо, просто...

— Я понял, Дэнни, — успокоил его Стив, сжимая плечо. — Обещаю не паниковать. В крайнем случае, придержу панику на потом.

Дэнни фыркнул, но выдавил из себя слабую улыбку, потом повернулся и открыл калитку во двор с маленьким палисадником перед домом цвета сирени, который Стив скорее ожидал бы увидеть в маленьком городке, а не в Бруклине. Он еще в машине удивился, что как только они свернули с главной дороги, серые улицы, плотно напичканные фасадами магазинов из красного кирпича, сменили ухоженные зеленые аллеи с домами из вагонки. Он не собирался признавать вслух, но, по правде говоря, был слегка очарован окрестностями в этом районе.

Пока он закрывал за собой ворота, Дэнни подошел к входной двери. Цветочные клумбы, втиснутые в небольшое расстояние между домом и дорогой, поддерживались в отличном состоянии. У Стива внезапно появилось ощущение, будто он стоял в английском парке перед величественным поместьем, пропитанным богатой историей, и окруженный запахами жасмина во влажном ночном воздухе, не похожем на засушливую жару нью-йоркского лета.

Он был так удивлен, что не заметил, как Дэнни постучал, пока дверь не открыла высокая женщина с кожей кофейного цвета. Она посмотрела на Дэнни с недовольным видом.

— Чего?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Мари, — сказал Дэнни. Его плечи так напряглись, что Стив непроизвольно задержал дыхание и потянулся к пистолету, которого у него не было. — Она примет нас?

— А кто спрашивает? — поинтересовалась женщина со странной формальностью, внезапно став более заинтересованной. Дэнни немного расслабился и решительно выставил подбородок.

— Дэнни Уильямс. А это Стив Макгарретт.

— Входите, — сказала женщина, широко открывая дверь и поманив их в дом. — Узнаю, на месте ли она.

Стив проследовал за Дэнни, явно знавшим дорогу, в комнату, которую точнее всего можно было бы описать как гостиный зал. Отделанная в стиле «позолоченного века», она выглядела старомодно и совершенно не вязалась с современной кухней, которую Стив успел заметить в конце коридора. Дэнни сел в одно из парных кресел перед камином, обтянутых парчой с богатой вышивкой, и кивнул Стиву на второе.

Женщина, открывшая им дверь, вошла за ними и заняла стоявшее напротив кресло с высокой спинкой. Стив удивился — она говорила, что позовет Мари, а сама села здесь,. Он посмотрел на Дэнни, но тот взглядом остановил его от расспросов.

Тогда Стив снова повернулся к женщине, ожидая, что та что-нибудь скажет, но она молча закрыла глаза и сжала пальцы на кулоне, висевшем на шее. Ее губы задвигались, беззвучно произнося какие-то слова. В следующую секунду Стив почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

Женщина открыла глаза.

— Дэниел Уильямс. Долго же тебя не было, сладкий.

Ее голос звучал ниже и глубже, чем раньше, и в речи появилось чистое новоорлеанское произношение.

— Привет, Мари, — взгляд Дэнни смягчился. — Видимо, дольше, чем мне казалось. Не знал, что ты поменяла напарницу.

— Симпатичная, правда?

Женщина улыбнулась. Стив почувствовал, что скоро взорвется, если кто-нибудь не объяснит ему, что происходит.

— Бернис решила остепениться, выйти замуж. Что поделать? Я их только одалживаю.

— Одалживаете? — выпалил Стив. Женщина переключила внимание на него.

— Представишь мне своего друга? — спросила она, все еще обращаясь к Дэнни. — У бедняги столько вопросов, что он может лопнуть.

— Это мой напарник, лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт, — Дэнни чуть сильнее выпрямил спину. — Стив, это мадам Мари Лаво, некогда проживавшая в Новом Орлеане.

— Та самая Мари Лаво? — недоверчиво переспросил Стив, и добавил, когда Дэнни удивленно открыл рот: — Что? Я знаю историю.

Мари ответила ему понимающей усмешкой.

— Скажи, что тебе обо мне говорили, пупсик, и я скажу, что из этого было ложью.

Стив задумался. Он пристально изучал женщину перед собой, утверждавшую, что она давно умершая королева вуду, и не мог понять, должен ли в самом деле поверить, что она та, за кого себя выдавала. По лицу Дэнни ничего не получалось прочесть, но Стив знал, что он не стал бы тратить время впустую, если бы не считал, что это поможет его сестре. Так что, очевидно, все происходящее было важно.

— Мари Лаво умерла в 1880 году, — сказал Стив, решив начать с главного. — После этого ее дело перешло к дочери, хотя люди часто их путали. У Лаво было много последователей из всех слоев общества и всех этнических групп. Историки предполагают, что она могла делать точные предсказания и привороты для богачей, потому что слуги из больших домов делились с ней сплетнями.

— Я покинула физическое тело в 1881 году, — поправила его Мари. Казалось, что она осталась довольна словами Стива даже при том, что они был далеко не лестными. — С тех пор одалживаю чужие. С их согласия, разумеется. Первой была моя дочь, а после — ее кузина.

— Одалживаете? — снова повторил Стив, все еще не веря ни одному ее слову. В конце концов, подделать акцент несложно, а умение читать людей можно запросто выдать за ясновидение.

— Разумеется, — сказала она. Откровенный скептицизм Стива ее явно не обижал и даже забавлял. — А сплетни — это, конечно, полезно, но не из сплетен я узнала, что твой папа очень тобой гордится. И не из сплетен я узнала, как ему жаль, что у него почти не было времени увидеть, в какого человека ты вырос, и что все так сложилось. Особенно теперь, когда открылась правда о твоей маме. Жестокая женщина.

Стиву казалось, что его мир разваливался на части. Он точно знал, что не Дэнни рассказал ей о семейных проблемах Макгарреттов, потому что Дэнни ни за что не стал бы так вероломно нарушать его частную жизнь. Анализируя все, что говорила Мари, Стив пытался разобраться, могла ли она получить столько информации из СМИ или прочитать по его реакции.

Маловероятно, что она просто помнила новости о смерти Джона Макгарретта, хотя, раз она знакомая Дэнни, то могла что-то об этом слышать. Но про Дорис? Практически невозможно. У Стива было так много вопросов к отцу, и вот появился шанс их задать.

— Он правда не знал о маме?

До сих пор Стив не позволял себе слишком долго над этим думать. Если бы выяснилось, что отцу было известно про Дорис, и он все равно отослал их с Мэри, не оставив подсказок даже в злосчастном чемодане для инструментов, Стив бы не знал, как жить с такой правдой.

— Ох, милый, — сказала Мари с сожалением в голосе. — Папа так любил вас обоих, расставание разбило ему сердце. А вот для вашей мамы у него мало хороших слов.

У Стива в горле встал ком. Да уж, ну и семейка у него. Он вдавил пальцы в закрытые веки и не заметил, как к нему подошел Дэнни, пока не почувствовал на плече его руку.

— Детка.

Опустив голову, Стив сосредоточился на ощущении пальцев Дэнни и попытался совладать с эмоциями. На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина.

Молчание нарушил Дэнни.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — я понимаю, что ты бы хотел еще раз поговорить с папой, но мы пришли не за этим. Давай вернемся сюда после того, как я найду Хезер, и ты останешься на сколько захочешь.

Стив почувствовал себя виноватым. Он и забыл, что сейчас у них было более важное дело, чем выяснять, что думал его отец об обмане Дорис.

— Конечно, Дэнни. Прости.

— Эй, не извиняйся, — Дэнни сжал его плечо. — Между вами осталось много недосказанностей. В любое другое время я бы охотно с этим помог.

— Понимаю.

— Ты пришел узнать, где Хезер? — спросила Мари, никак не прокомментировав маленький нервный срыв Стива.

— Да, — сказала Дэнни. — Мне нужна зацепка, чтобы отследить ее, и я подумал, ты сможешь помочь.

— Даже не спросишь, жива ли она?

Стив нахмурился и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Мари в лицо.

— Я решил, что раз мы друзья, ты бы сразу сказала, будь это не так, — спокойно ответил Дэнни, но Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, чего ему стоило это спокойствие. — Я ошибался?

— О нет, сладкий, — заверила его Мари, вставая со стула. — Просто не часто встречаю людей с такой сильной верой. Пойдемте, я приготовлю вам немного волшебства.

Рука Дэнни соскользнула с плеча Стива, но задержалась над локтем.

— Хочешь остаться, или посмотришь, как Мари работает?

— Я в порядке, Дэнни, — улыбнулся Стив, хотя не был уверен, что получилось убедительно. — К тому же, я хочу наконец увидеть настоящую магию.

Дэнни засмеялся и поднялся на ноги.

— Вижу, паника улеглась?

— Вроде как.

Они пошли следом за Мари, и когда свернули мимо кухни, Дэнни сказал:

— Имей ввиду: большая часть из того, что ты увидишь, — это просто шоу. Ее клиенты ожидают, что все будет выглядеть, как в кино, но на деле магия довольно тихая. Для меня по правилам профессиональной этики она не стала бы устраивать представление, но раз ты со мной, то немного спецэффектов нам, наверное, все же достанется.

Комната, в которую они попали, удивила Стива еще сильнее, чем викторианская гостиная. Освещением здесь служили только тонкие полоски дневного света, еле пробивавшиеся из-за краев плотных занавесок. Мари чиркнула длинной спичкой и сделала круг по комнате, поджигая небольшие горки потекшего воска, которые, очевидно, когда-то были свечами.

Многочисленные ряды полок на стенах прогибались под тяжестью горшков и банок, содержимое которых Стив не мог различить в тусклом свете и был этому рад. В центре комнаты стоял старый обеденный стол из красного дерева. Несмотря на пыль и пятна воска, выглядел он так, будто стоил целое состояние.

— Ты принес что-нибудь для меня? — спросила у Дэнни Мари, начав собирать вещи с полок.

Дэнни вытащил из кармана пакет для улик.

— Да. Пучок волос.

Знания Стива о вуду были отрывочными, почти целиком опирались на детские страшилки и одно посещение Нового Орлеана, но он предположил, что использование чужих вещей в ритуалах было обычным делом. Рациональная часть его мозга настаивала, что Стив не должен пытаться понять каждую деталь, потому что часть из них явно была напоказ., но в душе он все равно испытывал волнение из-за того, что вот-вот увидит.

— С ее стороны сгодится, — Мари положила на стол видавший виды том библии и накрыла его квадратом белой ткани. — Но с твоей мне тоже что-нибудь нужно.

— Знаю, — сказал Дэнни и достал из кармана брюк складной нож.

— Дэнни... — начал Стив, но замялся. Он даже не знал, что Дэнни собрался делать, и в любом случае не смог бы заставить его остановиться.

— Не волнуйся, — Дэнни напряженно улыбнулся. — Мы с Хезер связаны кровью, поэтому, если добавить в гри-гри немного моей, найти ее будет легче.

— Сколько? — спросил Стив, хотя и сам догадывался, что не очень много, раз все ингредиенты должны были поместиться в кусок ткани.

— Всего одну-две капли, милый, — ответила за Дэнни Мари, поставив слева от платка щербатую чайную чашку то ли с солью, то ли с сахаром. Сверху от платка она разместила блюдце из того же набора с маленьким толстым огарком посередине, а на противоположной от чашки стороне — миску с водой. Потом она зажгла палочку благовоний от пламени свечи и воткнула в трещину в столе под платком, напротив себя.

— А я думал, в вуду нужны жертвоприношения, — признался Стив, когда с облегчением понял, что никто не собирался потрошить какого-нибудь черного петуха.

— Одна из причин моей нелюбви к религии, — проворчал Дэнни.

Мари проигнорировала его и сказала:

— Обуздать магию непросто, особенно тем, кто не одарен от природы, как Дэниел. Церемонии и ритуалы помогают удерживать в уме детали и учиться у других.

Объяснение показалось Стиву логичным. При должных усилиях человек способен был натренировать свои ум и тело для самых разных задач.

— Как мышечная память?

— А он у тебя умный мальчик, а? — Мари покосилась на Дэнни. — Одобряю.

Дэнни покраснел, но не дал Стиву времени спросить, о чем она говорила, и выбросил лезвие ножа.

— Может, продолжим? Ты сказала, что Хезер жива, но я уверен, что где бы она ни была, ей там не нравится.

— Мужчины, — тихо фыркнула Мари и вернулась к столу. Глубоко вздохнув, она закрыла глаза, сконцентрировалась и начала неразборчиво бормотать под нос. Стив хотел спросить Дэнни, что это значит и что будет дальше, но рассудил, что сейчас неподходящее для вопросов время.

Даже если бы он мог расслышать слова Мари, то сомневался, что поймет их. Шепот набирал силу, становился быстрее, яростнее, и вдруг отчетливое предчувствие застало Стива врасплох. Что-то вот-вот должно было произойти. Так подсказывали его тонко настроенные инстинкты, покалывание в затылке, блики неуловимых теней в уголках глаз. Если бы сейчас Стив был где-нибудь на задании, это предчувствие заставило бы его занять боевую стойку, но стоя в темной комнате жилого бруклинского дома, наблюдая за тем, как давно умершая жрица-колдунья творила заклинание, он не знал, что делать со своими ощущениями.

Внезапно вспыхнули свечи. По спине пробежал холодок. Мари замолкла и застыла на месте, опустив голову. Стив взглянул на Дэнни, но не смог прочитать его взгляд. Дэнни стоял неподвижно и тихо, что само по себе было ему свойственно, и все же казался расслабленным. Стив задумался, что чувствовал в этот момент владеющий магией человек, если даже он ощутил, как комнату неслышно наполнила сила, заставляя воздух дрожать.

— Земля, — отчетливо и громко произнесла Мари, — дабы найти потерянное и привязать тебя к своей стороне перекрестка.

Она зачерпнула жмень грязи из банки на столе и высыпала в центр платка.

— Пальмовое масло, дабы открыть дверь, — сказала она, поднимая бутылку с маслом, и оставила несколько капель вокруг небольшой земляной горки. Затем она взяла гладкий полупрозрачный камень и положила сверху. — Лунный камень, дабы светом рассеять тьму и отогнать зло.

Из пакета для улик, который принес Дэнни, Мари вытащила прядь светлых волос, смяла их в плотный шарик со словами:

— Часть плоти от потерянной души, — и добавила волосы к остальным компонентам гри-гри. — И часть плоти от ищущей.

Дэнни молча шагнул вперед и, протянув руку над тканью, ткнул острием ножа в кончик указательного пальца. Он даже не вздрогнул, пока выжимал несколько капель крови из пореза.

— Кровь, отданная добровольно, — произнесла Мари, будто объясняя кому-то четвертому, стоявшему рядом с ними, но невнимательно следившему. Энергия, заполнявшая комнату, стала еще более осязаемой. — Отопри дверь и приведи брата к сестре.

У Стива возникло ощущение, как от яркой вспышки, хотя комната оставалась в полумраке, а затем раздался быстрый звук, подобного которому Стив никогда не слышал, и все свечи погасли разом, словно от резкого порыва ветра, которого Стив так и не почувствовал.

— Черт.

Мари тихо засмеялась.

— Нет, сладкий, всего лишь я и твой Дэнни.

— Думаю, по большей части ты, — сказал Дэнни, пока Мари вновь зажигала свечи и заворачивала ткань.

— Не будь ты таким неверующим, — заметила Мари, завязывая верхушку узелка куском бечевки, и сделала большую петлю, явно предназначавшуюся для того, чтобы гри-гри можно было носить на шее, — я бы сказала, что тебя благословили Папа Легба и Айзан.

Дэнни забрал талисман и надел через голову.

— Я простой человек, и верить в магию — мой потолок. Пытаться очеловечить ее — уже немного чересчур.

— Дорогой мой, — Мари взмахом руки отмела возражения Дэнни, — когда я только училась использовать свои способности, твоя семья практиковала магию уже тысячу лет. Не пытайся сделать вид, что ты глупый болванчик, который случайно в это впутался.

— Тысячу лет? — переспросил Стив, потому что... ну, тысяча лет!

— Не сейчас, Стив, — резко ответил Дэнни, но потом вздохнул и добавил мягче, положив руку ему на грудь: — Обещаю, когда все закончится, мы сядем, и я отвечу на любой твой вопрос. Но сначала Хезер. Ладно?

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Стив. Он ненавидел действовать, не зная всех фактов, а сейчас они бежали за Хезер практически вслепую. И хотя признавать было неприятно, но лучшее, что Стив мог сделать в этой ситуации, — постараться не быть обузой.

В любой другой день Дэнни посчитал бы воцарившуюся в машине тишину угнетающей. Он бы начал ворчать на Стива по любому поводу, лишь бы прервать ее. Сейчас же ему необходимо было сосредоточиться на том, куда вел гри-гри, и тишина была кстати. Стив, наверное, тоже это понимал, хотя, скорее всего, просто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от увиденного.

Не то чтобы Мари слишком переусердствовала. Она не стала показывать того, за что, как правило, люди платят. И она все сделала за каких-то двадцать минут, тогда как Дэнни бы пришлось провозиться несколько часов. Вряд ли он вообще справился бы. Та сила, которую Мари вызвала и поместила в маленький мешочек, была практически неукротимой.

Дэнни чувствовал ее на периферии сознания. Как только он повесил гри-гри на шею, и они направились в Верхний Вест-Сайд, эта сила потянулась к Хезер, словно тропинка из магических хлебных крошек.

Посмотрев на Стива, Дэнни ожидал застать его за изучением окрестностей в поисках уязвимых мест и путей отступления. Однако взгляд напарника был направлен вдаль, а в руке он сжимал талисман — подарок Мари.

«Агве, — сказала она, отдавая Стиву железный кулон в форме маленькой рыбки на кожаном шнурке. — Морской властитель, он защитит тебя. Пригодится»

Больше они ничего не смогли спросить, поскольку дух Мари покинул тело вмещавшей его женщины. Дэнни никогда не знал, насколько смертные, в которых она вселялась, понимали происходящее, но женщина стала намного приветливей, чем раньше. Она представилась как Синди, предложила им кофе и даже согласилась налить с собой в дорогу, когда Дэнни попытался отказаться под предлогом, что им пора. Проводив их через сад к воротам во двор, а оттуда — к запасному выходу модного кафе, она пробралась за стойку и сделала Дэнни латте, а Стиву — какую-то дрянь с зеленым чаем.

Направлявшая их сила исчезла за поворотом впереди, и Дэнни перестроился на другую полосу, чтобы последовать за ней. Стив, до сих пор пребывавший каком-то трансе, вдруг пришел в себя и осмотрелся.

— Как ты думаешь, куда она нас ведет?

— Куда-то недалеко, — ответил Дэнни, сворачивая за угол. Гри-гри тянуло к жилому многоквартирному дому в конце дороги, и Дэнни резко вырулил на парковку, подозрительно свободную в это время суток. Машина сзади просигналила длинным гудком, но Дэнни не обратил на это внимания. Может, в богов он и не верил, но сегодня они были к нему благосклонны.

Стив нетерпеливо выскочил из машины еще до того, как двигатель заглох. Дэнни почувствовал прилив нежности. Этому дурню было плевать на собственную безопасность — он не просто хотел, а жаждал последовать за Дэнни в любую передрягу, которая могла ожидать их в доме.

— Когда мы войдем, — сказал Дэнни, надеясь, что внутри нет консьержа, — делаешь только то, что я говорю. Можешь мне это обещать?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, искренне возмущенный постоянными обвинениями в непослушании.

— Стив, серьезно, — настойчиво повторил Дэнни и подтолкнул его к входной двери. — Я же знаю, как ты боготворишь свою подготовку и веришь, что с ее помощью всё разрулишь, а нас, простых смертных, небось считаешь массовкой на твоей сцене. Но запомни: здесь главным по разруливанию буду я.

— Массовкой? — переспросил Стив. Потом он задумчиво произнес: — Консьержа нет. Возможно, я смогу взломать замок.

— Твою мать, Стив, — Дэнни покачал головой и преградил ему дорогу. — Главный по разруливанию, помнишь?

Он ударил ладонью по домофону, стараясь захватить как можно больше кнопок за раз, и удерживал до тех пор, пока в громкоговорителе не послышался чей-то голос.

— Мамел инни он нон, — громко прокричал в микрофон Дэнни. В ответ раздался писк. Один из жителей начал возмущаться, но, к счастью, какой-то идиот все же открыл им дверь.

Стив посмотрел так, словно не мог решить, впечатлиться или рассмеяться.

— Мамел инни он нон?

— Волшебные слова, — произнес Дэнни самодовольно. Он открыл дверь и последовал по тропинке, проложенной гри-гри. — Человеческий мозг преображает их в нечто осмысленное для каждого человека, поэтому в любом здании обязательно хотя бы один жилец оказывается достаточно глуп, чтобы впустить кого угодно.

— Ну конечно, — закатил глаза Стив, поднимаясь за ним по ступенькам. — Думаешь, Хезер в одной из этих квартир?

Дэнни вдруг с досадой осознал, что так и не удосужился объяснить Стиву даже простейшие вещи, с которыми ему придется столкнуться.

— Она больше не на Земле.

Стив поймал Дэнни за руку, чуть ли не свалив его с лестницы.

— Что ты сказал?

— Она выпала из нашей реальности, нашего измерения, — сказал Дэнни, жалея, что прошлую ночь потратил на разговоры о теории магии, а не о самом деле. — Прости, я должен был объяснить тебе это сразу после рассказа Мака.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Стив. Наверное, сейчас он проматывал в голове все, что слышал, начиная с аэропорта.

— Бабушка не чувствует, где она, — объяснил Дэнни, выдернув руку из ослабевшей хватки Стива, и продолжил подниматься на третий этаж. — Если бы Хезер была на Земле, Бабушка смогла бы ее найти. Точно нашла бы, она любит Хезер.

— Она ведь тебе не родная бабушка, правда? — спросил Стив, словно надеялся, что был прав. — Иначе все это очень странно.

Дэнни тянул с ответом. Он понимал, что уклончивыми фразами только раздразнит Стива, но вдаваться в детали было некогда.

— Она Бабушка для всех, — сказал он наконец. — Надеюсь, нам не придется ехать к ней, потому что она не из тех, с кем приятно иметь дело. Объясню позже, обещаю.

— Наш список объяснений на «позже» становится все больше, — пробормотал Стив. Он не слишком деликатно оттолкнул Дэнни, чтобы войти вперед него в дверь у лестницы.

— Серьезно, Стив? — возмутился Дэнни, потирая плечо. — Пятая дверь направо. Достиг своего предела? Ты увидел и услышал столько всякой всячины, а сломался от того, что кого-то не встретил и, я надеюсь, никогда не встретишь? Ради бога, не выламывай дверь, это же Верхний Вест-Сайд! Кто-нибудь вызовет полицию.

— Я хотел сломать только замок, — заметил Стив. Чересчур невинное выражение его лица лишь доказывало, что он лжет. — Если никто не ответит.

Дэнни закатил глаза и постучал в дверь. Они оба прислушались, чтобы понять, находился ли кто-то в квартире. Тишина. Слышался гул кондиционера и включенный телевизор где-то в конце коридора, но больше ничего. Стив поднял брови, и Дэнни кивнул. За то же время, которое у нормальных людей уходило на поиск ключей по карманам, Стив умудрился достать отмычку и вскрыть замок.

Они переглянулись, быстрым взглядом окинули коридор, и только потом достали пистолеты, которые держали сзади за поясом — уж слишком часто простые зацепки приводили к тяжелым последствиям. Толкнув дверь, они зашли внутрь и осмотрели каждую комнату молча, не озвучивая свои наблюдения, пока не убедились, что были одни.

Гостиная выглядела так, будто ее срисовали с обложки журнала. Белые диваны, ковер, на вид стоивший больше машины, на которой Дэнни со Стивом сюда приехали, и скучные, безусловно дорогие картины на стенах. Кухня явно никем не использовалась, в холодильнике не было ничего, кроме нескольких бутылок с водой.

На первый взгляд квартира казалась обычной, но при дальнейшем осмотре начали всплывать странности. Ванная и меньшая из двух спален были заставлены книгами и листами бумаг. Повсюду валялись записки, ими были обклеены даже стены. На полу лежал голый, покрытый одеялом матрас. Видимо, здесь кто-то ночевал, но творившийся вокруг беспорядок не давал утверждать об это наверняка.

В предположительно хозяйской спальне не было мебели — лишь голый пол и странные письмена на стенах. При наличии времени и помощи Дэнни смог бы разобраться в последнем, но его внимание привлекла середина комнаты.

— Здесь, — указал он Стиву. Ему пришлось подключить ощущения, которыми старался пользоваться только в крайних случаях. — Границы между мирами едва различимы. Он колдовал здесь.

Стив окинул комнату взглядом словно в поисках этой границы.

— И, судя по всему, наколдовал нечто серьезное, — добавил Дэнни, сунув пистолет за ремень джинс. Он достал из кармана мел, наклонился и отточенными движениями нарисовал на полу большой аккуратный круг.

— Собираешься открыть границу? — недоверчиво спросил Стив.

— В общем-то да, — Дэнни надеялся, что этого не придется делать, но варианты закончились. — Все очень серьезно. Стоило бы лучше подготовиться, но благодаря силе гри-гри и тому, что мы нашли слабое место в стенах границы, всё может получиться с первой попытки.

— Хезер на другой стороне?

— Надеюсь на это, детка, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Очень надеюсь.

— Итак, нам нужно всего лишь переступить через границу и найти ее?

— Не нам, а мне, — поправила его Дэнни, уже заранее зная, какой будет реакция.

Стив схватил его за руку.

— Дэнни…

— Нет, Стив. Ты не пойдешь со мной, точка.

— Ты не можешь идти один, — Стив явно переживал. — Я не могу… Я не отпущу тебя… Что если тебе понадобится помощь?

— Ты очень поможешь мне тем, что останешься тут, — Дэнни пришлось схватить Стива за руку, когда тот захотел возразить. — Я серьезно. Ты должен быть тут и следить, чтобы никто не закрыл за мной портал. Ты будешь моим маяком, поможешь вернуться.

Очевидно, Стив видел в словах о «маяке» лишь уловку, чтобы заставить его остаться. Дэнни не знал, что ждало его по ту сторону, и действительно боялся потерять дорогу обратно, но был уверен, что Стива, как и Грейс, он сможет найти где угодно.

— Любой, кто вернется и увидит открытый портал посреди своей спальни, тут же его закроет. А если мы оба застрянем в другом измерении, то ничего не сможем оттуда сделать

— Мы можем позвонить твоей маме, — предложил Стив, будто перебирал в голове все возможное варианты. — Или Маку.

— У нас нет на это времени, — Дэнни старался сохранять спокойствие. Он не сможет провести ритуал, если будет беспокоиться за то, как бы Стив не наделал глупостей. — Стив, Хезер находится там уже три дня. Три дня неизвестности. У нее больше нет времени ждать.

Стив неохотно кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Он выглядел недовольным, но спорить было бессмысленно.

— Для протокола: я считаю твой план ужасным.

— Учту, — усмехнулся Дэнни и, вытащив пистолет, протянул его Стиву. — Оставлю тебе, воспользуйся при необходимости. Мне он вряд ли пригодится. К тому же, не хочу его потерять. И не делай такое лицо — от оружия там никакого толку.

— Вряд ли, но не исключено, — возразил Стив, пытаясь отдать пистолет обратно, но Дэнни настойчиво оттолкнул его руку.

— Уверен, что не пригодится.

Он не стал говорить, что когда впервые столкнулся с демоном, то чуть не погиб, потому что решил, что пистолет и значок будут полезнее иных его навыков.

— Дэнни.

Дэнни сжал пальцы на запястье Стива.

— Знаю, детка. Мне хотелось бы взять тебя с собой. С этого дня мы начнем тебя обучать всему тому, что знаю я, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Дождавшись от Стива кивка, он подошел к нарисованному на полу кругу.

— Итак, я войду в круг, закрою его за собой и открою портал. Чтобы ни случилось, не заходи в круг, ясно?

— Не входить в круг, — повторил Стив. Дэнни скептически посмотрел на него, пока тот не добавил: — Мне понятно. Магический круг ничего не впускает и не выпускает.

— Однажды тебе придется рассказать мне, где ты нахватался этих теорий. — ответил Дэнни вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать, что Стив прав. — И не пудри мне мозги, что в Интернете.

Стив недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Я сам сообразил.

Дэнни был впечатлен. Конечно, догадаться о том, что круг выступал в роли барьера между измерениями, было несложно, но для того, кто два дня назад даже не подозревал о существовании магии, Стив схватывал на лету.

Стив больше ничего не сказал. Ему явно было тяжело примириться с тем, что не могут отправиться вместе. Дэнни понимал — на его месте он чувствовал бы себя также.

Он снова шагнул к Стиву и погладил его плечо.

— Слушай. Я сделаю всё, чтобы вернуться. Я не заставлю тебя ждать.

Стив мгновенно расслабился, его взгляд смягчился.

— Знаю. Просто… черт, меня так бесит, что я не могу тебе помочь, прикрывать тебя. Ты не должен бороться один.

— А я и не один, — Дэнни сжал его руку. — Ты здесь, и ты помогаешь. Мне нужно, чтобы человек, кому я абсолютно доверяю, следил отсюда. Не хочу застрять с другой стороны.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив, слабо улыбнувшись. — Просто будь осторожным.

— Буду.

Дэнни отошел и вступил в круг. Закрыв глаза, он постарался настроиться на предстоявшую задачу. Он чувствовал биение своего сердца и сосредоточился на этом чувстве, позволяя энергии заполнить его грудь. Затем он придал накопленной силе необходимую для использования форму и только потом выпустил ее в круг.

Когда глаза Дэнни вновь открылись, он увидел комнату уже не только своим человеческим зрением. Он посмотрел на круг, мерцавший по краям от питающей его магии, и тут же заметил слабое место по центру. Накопив достаточно энергии, он направил ее силу на маленькие трещинки, за которыми проглядывался потусторонний свет, и вскоре услышал громкий скрежещущий звук, который не смог бы распознать человеческий слух. Следующий толчок силы пробил наконец в тонкой стенке окно между мирами.

— Дэнни…

Обеспокоенный Стив стоял у границы круга.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся ему Дэнни. Он чувствовал прилив уверенности. Ему только что удалось открыть портал одной лишь силой разума, без заклинаний и тщательных многодневных приготовлений. Конечно, помогло то, что граница оказалась очень тонкой, и гри-гри сыграло свою роль, но все равно это было невероятно. Без сомнения, что-то еще давало Дэнни силу. Нечто, что не вызывало у него полного доверия, но ощущалось знакомо и правильно. чему он скорее всего не может полностью довериться, но что ощущалось как должное.

Слабый желтый свет из портала потянулся в комнату, как любопытные пальцы, исследуя края и поверхность разрыва, словно пытаясь прощупать себе путь наружу. За светом последовал воющий ветер, и Дэнни почувствовал, как в комнате запахло серой, мертвечиной и болью.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и постарался взять под контроль свои чувства. Нужно было пройти через портал. Его было несложно открыть, что еще не значило, что по ту сторону будет легко. Дэнни обещал Стиву вернуться, но, по правде говоря, это зависело не только от него.

Стив ходил из стороны в сторону, будто это он был заперт в круге. Дэнни захотел протянуть руку и остановить его, но вовремя себя одернул. Шок от того, насколько легко эмоции, минуя здравый смысл, овладели им, окатил Дэнни, был подобен ледяному душу. Желание потянуться к Стиву, коснуться его, стало естественной, практически машинальной реакцией. Дэнни встряхнул головой. Нужно было сосредоточиться на задании, а не на чувствах к Стиву, которые вдруг окрепли без его ведома.

— Дверь не закрывай, ночник не выключай, — сказал он с напускной легкостью, надеясь вызвать у Стива улыбку. Не вышло.

— Будь осторожен, — выдавил Стив. Он старался выглядеть спокойным, но смесь отчаяния и тревоги на лице выдавала его чувства. — Пожалуйста.

Сейчас Дэнни отдал бы многое за возможность найти другое решение.

— Буду. Чтобы ни случилось, не переступай в круг. Мы с Хезер вернемся так быстро, как сможем.

Было невероятно сложно отвернуться от Стива к разрыву, но Дэнни взял себя в руки, расправил плечи и шагнул в портал.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив посмотрел на часы. Прошло всего двадцать минут с момента, как Дэнни шагнул из одного измерения в другое. Он сказал следить, чтобы владелец квартиры не вернулся и не закрыл портал, так что Стив заставил себя отойти к входной двери и заглянуть в глазок, чтобы убедиться, что в коридоре никого не было. К тому же, отвлечься и осмотреться вокруг было куда продуктивнее, чем пялиться на зависшую в воздухе дыру в реальности.

Несколько минут он именно этим и занимался: пялился в надежде, что Хезер ждала прямо с другой стороны, и Дэнни сразу же вернется обратно. Когда этого не произошло, Стив постоял еще немного, пытаясь понять, что именно видел перед собой.

Рядом с кругом можно было ощутить исходившую от него энергию, отдававшуюся мягким гулом в сознании. Из портала над кругом сочился болезненно-желтый свет, проливаясь на бетонный пол и стекая к краям. В какой-то момент Стиву даже показалось, что свет колебался в том месте, где достигал наполненных магической силой границ круга, будто пробовал их на прочность, но затем почти сразу успокаивался.

А еще был запах. Стив заметил, что когда Дэнни входил в портал, его волосы слабо развивались от ветра, которого сам он не чувствовал. Видимо этот же призрачный ветер принес запах в комнату. Самое близкое описание, которое Стив мог для него подобрать, — мертвое тело в жерле вулкана. Похожие серные испарения он вдыхал в национальном парке Вулканов рядом с Килауэа, а зловоние смерти было ему хорошо знакомо еще с военной службы. Просто Стив предпочел бы не знать, как пахла их смесь.

Заглянув в маленькую спальню, он окинул взглядом разбросанные бумаги. Их надо было изучить, но Стив не мог на это отвлекаться, пока находился на незащищенной территории, а его напарник подвергал себя опасности. Уже не первый раз Стив с сожалением подумал, как бы сейчас пригодилась вторая половина его команды. Доставая телефон и набирая номер Чина, он пробовал представить, как бы отреагировали кузены на все странные вещи, которые он увидел и услышал за последние пару дней. Рассказывать о них он, конечно, не собирался — по крайней мере, пока что, — зато мог попросить их вычислить хозяина квартиры.

В трубке послышался голос Чина:

— Стив, привет. Ты как?

— Мы с Дэнни кое-что нащупали, — сказал Стив, уходя от вопроса. Он понимал, что Чин хотел бы услышать другое, но у него были связаны руки. — Пробьешь нам одну зацепку?

— Конечно, — ответил Чин. — Что мне искать?

— Нужно узнать имя владельца или арендатора квартиры.

— Диктуй адрес. Займусь этим, как только доберусь до офиса.

Стив мысленно стукнул себя по лбу за то, что забыл о разнице во времени. С другой стороны, Чин и Коно наверняка ожидали, что он или Дэнни позвонят, когда срочно что-то понадобится.

— Я точно не знаю, — сказал он честно. Во время поездки его внимание было занято совсем другим. — Можешь пропинговать мой телефон? Если что, я в квартире 307.

— А ты где вообще? — спросил Чин с более чем обоснованной подозрительностью в голосе.

— Верхний Вест-Сайд. Дэнни был за рулем. Я задумался, не следил за дорогой.

— Ты в порядке, Стив?

— Да, Чин, в порядке, — Стив вздохнул. — Много всего происходит.

— Как Дэнни?

— Нормально — с учетом обстоятельств.

Он не мог сказать, что отпустил Дэнни одного, иначе пришлось бы объяснять причину.

Чин молчал, наверное, взвешивая про себя, стоит ли пытаться вытянуть из него подробности. Стив надеялся, что тот не станет давить, потому что не хотел врать, но был готов, если придется. Дэнни годами успешно хранил свои силы в тайне от всех, и Стив не собирался выдавать чужие секреты.

Наконец Чин сказал:

— Ладно, сойдет. Передай Дэнни, что мы за него переживаем. И береги его.

— Обязательно, — ответил Стив с облегчением и закончил звонок, пока не ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость.

Он собирался вернуться в кухню, но как только сделал шаг, услышал из спальни громкий скрип. Звук был такой, будто старые половицы прогнулись под тяжестью чего-то очень большого. Стив среагировал, не задумываясь, — достал пистолет и осторожным шагом направился к комнате. Мимо него туда попасть было невозможно, а значит кто-то или что-то вышло из портала.

Стив обогнул дверь, выставив дуло вперед, зная, что круг не окажется пустым. Будь это Дэнни, он бы уже позвал Стива и поспешил навстречу, так что по логике внутри находилось то, чего там быть не должно. Но одно дело знать, и совершенно другое — видеть.

Тварь была огромной, не меньше двух метров, и, казалось, едва вмещала свою массу в пространство внутри круга. Она повернула к Стиву свою колючую голову, поскрипывая при каждом движении, и перекрутила конечности, избегая прикосновения с границами магического барьера. Стив решил, что тварь смотрела на него, хотя не представлял, как она могла видеть пустыми глазницами. Ее безгубый рот искривился в некоем подобии улыбки, от вида которой захотелось с криком выбежать из комнаты.

Разум пытался убедить Стива, что на самом деле он смотрел на интеллигентного мужчину в костюме, и когда Стив моргнул, то на фоне черной массы увидел послеобраз этого мужчины. Вероятно, для твари — демона — человеческий облик был чем-то вроде маскировки, проекцией, чтобы скрывать свою истинную сущность. Стив просто был рад, что магии, которую Дэнни вложил в круг, хватало сил ничего не пропускать.

— Ты можешь видеть меня настоящего? — задумчиво произнес демон, склонив голову набок. — Как любопытно.

Его голос звучал, как скрежет ногтей по металлу, как звон стекла, разбившегося будто бы прямо внутри головы Стива. Рот демона не шевелился, так и застыл в пугающем оскале, и Стив был уверен, что слышал слова не ушами. Он почувствовал слабость в позвоночнике. Хотелось отвернуться, отойти, не смотреть на это существо, но заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и подавить страх.

— Возвращайся, откуда пришел.

Демон засмеялся. Стива передернуло всем телом. Он расправил плечи и подошел ближе к кругу с поднятым пистолетом, сделав в уме заметку хорошенько треснуть Дэнни по его глупой голове за то, что не объяснил, как действовать в такой ситуации. Он чувствовал себя неподготовленным, и единственной причиной этому было решение Дэнни не делиться другой стороной своей жизни. Больше Стив ему не позволит.

— Возвращайся, откуда пришел, — повторил Стив. Теперь, когда у него появился план, он чувствовал, что контролировал ситуацию немного лучше. Пусть даже это был план о том, как вправить Дэнни мозги.

— А если не вернусь, ты меня застрелишь? — спросил демон, явно не слишком озабоченный такой перспективой.

Стив не ответил. Может, он и не обучался сражаться с демонами, но вряд ли они так уж сильно отличались от других его врагов. Нужно просто следить за словами и постараться получить больше информации, чем выдать. Только держать в уме, что в случае неудачи нынешний враг мог в буквальном смысле его сожрать. А возможно, пуля даже не пройдет через магический барьер. Дэнни говорил, что оружие не поможет ему против демона, но имел ввиду другое измерение. Сработает ли здесь — было неясно. Стив решил пока что довериться кругу и опустил пистолет, но не стал убирать далеко.

Демон опять задвигался, скрипя конечностями, и запах разлагающихся трупов вдруг дуновением перекрыл аромат жасмина. Стива почувствовал, как к горлу подступила тошнота. Он снова был в Ираке, снова прятался в канаве под телами двух убитых боевиков, пока остальные его искали. Он пролежал там неподвижно тридцать шесть часов, окруженный едким запахом жасмина и жужжанием мух — единственным, что отвлекало от мыслей, сколько ребят из его команды уже погибло.

Сквозь галлюцинацию послышался самодовольный голос демона:

— Вот оно. Вот чего я искал.

Стив заставил себя собраться, отбросить воспоминания. Он подумал обо всем, что было потом: что его отряд в конечном счете покинул Ирак без потерь, что его новая команда стала ему семьей, что он должен быть сильным, чтобы Дэнни мог вернуться.

— Не сработает, — сказал Стив, пытаясь мысленно отгородиться от демона. Даже если смутное покалывание на краю сознания было вызвано не чужим вмешательством, насыщенность инородных звуков и запахов убавилась.

— Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, человек.

Демон больше не выглядел самодовольным, хотя Стив не смог бы объяснить, как это определил.

— Тем приятнее будет тебя сломать. Ты меня развлечешь.

— Я встречал тварей и пострашнее тебя, — сказал Стив.

Демон снова рассмеялся, и в следующее мгновение Стив почувствовал, что в голову будто зажало в тиски. Когтистые пальцы вцепились в его разум, выискивая слабые места, способы проникнуть глубже. Стив напряг каждую мышцу в борьбе с желанием рухнуть на пол, вспомнил тренировки по укреплению сознания. Он сможет, он справится — должен справиться. Ради Дэнни.

Дэнни нигде не мог найти Хезер. Прошло больше пятидесяти восьми часов с момента, как он прошел через портал — во всяком случае так подсказывали часы, хотя он подозревал, что здесь время текло намного быстрее, чем в родном измерении. Теорию подтверждало и то, что Дэнни не чувствовал ни усталости, ни голода. Это было кстати, потому что, во-первых, не хотелось думать, что Стив, возможно, ждал его третьи сутки, а во-вторых, даже если в демоническом мире и нашлось бы что-то хоть сколько-нибудь съедобное для человека, Дэнни не рискнул бы это есть. Он не до конца понимал технические тонкости, но почему-то был уверен, что здешняя пища лишь позволит рвущимся в сознание силам побороть его и запереть тут. Прямо как у Бабушки.

Направляемый гри-гри, Дэнни прошел много миль мимо скал и мертвых покореженных деревьев. За все это время ему не повстречались ни демоны, ни люди, а местные пейзажи несколько раз вызвали дежавю. Он уже начинал подумывать, что ходит кругами, и сомневаться в успехе своей затеи. Что если Хезер здесь нет? Сколько еще Дэнни пройдет, пока не узнает ответ? Он не мог бросить ее на произвол судьбы, но нужно было думать и о Грейс. О Стиве. Дэнни надеялся, что Стив догадался позвонить его маме или Маку, чтобы те помогли следить за порталом. Мысль о том, что этот дурак сейчас в одиночестве стоически ждал его уже неизвестно сколько времени, усилила желание повернуть обратно.

Но Дэнни не повернул. Он продолжил пробираться по камням, избегая странно окрашенных водоемов, от которых веяло опасностью. Это место напоминало ему Мордор, причем в голове он представлял не кадры из фильма, а голос Рэйчел, когда та читала ему вслух. Это были первые годы их брака, ее возмущали пробелы Дэнни в знании фэнтези литературы, и заполнять их она начала с «Властелина колец». Втайне ото всех Рэйчел обожала Толкина, и Дэнни нравилось, что он был единственным во всем мире, кто знал об этом.

Тогда они так сильно любили друг друга. Дэнни до сих пор помнил то чувство, как ему хотелось делиться с ней абсолютно всем. Однако в эту часть своей жизни он ее не посвящал. Как и Стива — до недавнего времени.

Можно было настоять и поехать одному. Можно было убедить себя, что уговорам Стива он поддался, и потому что, в от отличие Рэйчел, Стив мог за себя постоять в обычном мире. Но правда в том, что ни у Хезер, ни у мамы Дэнни тоже не было за плечами сложных военных тренировок, и они имели гораздо больше дел с магическим миром, чем сам Дэнни. Поэтому то, что Дэнни взял Стива с собой, красноречивее слов говорило о его чувствах, пусть даже Дэнни и пытался от них отмахнуться.

Дэнни взобрался по крутому, похожему на вулкан кроваво-красному склону, царапавшему руки и хрустевшему под ногами. Интуиция подсказала ему не высовываться из-за вершины сразу, и Дэнни был рад, что прислушался. По другую сторону склона среди каменных глыб он увидел свою сестру.

Хезер сидела в позе лотоса внутри начерченного на земле круга. С виду она была в порядке, однако Дэнни тревожили твари, кружившие рядом. Четыре существа размером с мастифов напомнили ему каменные изваяния рядом с церквями: оскал на уродливых лицах, маленькие рожки и прочее. Они ожесточенно хлопали перепончатыми крыльями, кидались на круг, врезаясь в барьер, который установила вокруг себя Хезер. При этом каждый раз в местах ударов воздух с воем искрился от выпускаемой энергии.

Внимание тварей было обращено на Хезер, что давало Дэнни время продумать план ее спасения, но позволить себе затягивать с действиями он все равно не мог. Неизвестно, как долго она так сидела и сколько еще протянет.

Вариантов было немного. Дэнни входил через портал, не думая ни о чем, кроме Хезер, но теперь, когда он ее нашел, настало время для серьезного заклинания, требовавшего подготовки. Вздохнув, Дэнни спустился по склону обратно и огляделся в поисках плоского участка земли, где можно было бы нарисовать круг. В его измерении в защите не возникло бы нужды, но здесь, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свою задумку, Дэнни приходилось учитывать местных обитателей, которые непременно нападут, как только почувствуют его магию.

Начертив почти ровный круг на ржаво-зеленом песке носком ботинка, Дэнни сел в центре и закрыл за собой барьер. Когда магия сработала так же, как и в родной реальности, у Дэнни упал камень с плеч. Он надеялся, что сможет пользоваться ею в измерении демонов, а увидев Хезер в таком же кругу, стал почти уверен. Но окончательно расслабиться смог, лишь убедившись лично.

Теперь оставалось только создать что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы избавиться от этих гаргулий, и надеяться, что гри-гри и ориентация Дэнни в пространстве помогут им с Хезер вернуться назад.

— Я люблю тебя, сынок, — сказал отец.

Стиву хотелось кричать. Он был в панике от собственной беспомощности, забыв обо всем, чему учили его в академии. Расстояние в пять тысяч миль казалось бесконечностью. Отец умрет, и Стив никак не мог его спасти. Он знал это еще до того, как убили Антона.

В ушах громким эхом раздался выстрел. Колени подкосились и сдались, но Стив упал не на землю. Какая-то часть его понимала, что он лежал на полу квартиры, и все это происходило не по-настоящему. Он заглушил воспоминания, сосредоточился на текстуре линолеума под ладонями. На ощущении жесткой поверхности, запахе собственного пота и строительной побелки, который пробивался через зловоние демона. Вдох, выдох.

— Удивительная стойкость, — произнес скрипучий голос в голове. Стив так сильно хотел убить эту тварь. Он не знал, против чего боролся, чего демон пытался добиться, кроме как заставить его заново переживать худшие моменты своей жизни. Слегка пошатываясь, Стив поднялся на ноги и расправил плечи.

— Сколько, по-твоему, ты продержишься? — спросил демон без издевки, с искренним интересом.

— Сколько потребуется, — ответил Стив.

Демон сделал движение навстречу, и в том месте, где он задел магический барьер, возник сноп искр.

— И что будешь делать, когда вернется твой Дэнни? Как только он выйдет из портала, я выпотрошу его. Что тогда, человек? Ты разорвешь круг, чтобы ему помочь?

Стив не ответил. Отчасти потому, что сам не знал, что будет делать. Одна мысль о том, что Дэнни, а потом и Хезер умрут у него на глазах, была ужаснее всех кошмаров, через которые демон заставил его пройти. Но разбить барьер означало выпустить в мир нечто невероятно опасное и предать всё, за что они с Дэнни боролись.

— Твои чувства — твоя слабость, — сказал демон, направив на Стива безглазый взгляд. — Я спляшу на них перед тем, как сорву зубами плоть с твоих костей.

— Тогда я постараюсь, чтобы ты подавился, — прошипел Стив, но уже чувствовал, как невидимые когти вновь впивались в его сознание.

Демон засмеялся. В лучах полуденного солнца сверкнули его острые обсидиановые зубы.

— Ты забавный, человек. Возможно, я оставлю тебя в живых и позволю смотреть, как буду опустошать этот мир.

Стив хотел ему ответить, хотел сказать, что обязательно остановит его, даже ценою жизни, но в голове все завертелось, и он снова был в Афганистане, задыхался от пыли, поднятой медицинской вертушкой.

Дэнни открыл глаза и посмотрел на монеты в его ладони. Они выглядели обычно, но в этом не было неожиданного. Повертев их в руках, Дэнни собрался с мыслями и спрятал все, кроме одной, в карман. Затем он встал, сделал глубокий вдох, задержал его в легких и медленно выдохнул. Пора.

За пределами круга, ходили два гаргулиеподобных существа в ожидании, когда сила барьера иссякнет. Пришлось начертить второй. Не то чтобы это стоило Дэнни слишком больших усилий, но на то, чтобы наложить достаточно сильные чары, понадобилось четыре часа. Он начинал уставать. Возможно, твари тоже это чувствовали.

Кроме того, Дэнни не мог перестать волноваться за Хезер. Удерживать круг можно и во время сна, но не в том случае, когда теряешь сознание. Наверняка она страдала от обезвоживания. Бежать нужно было сейчас, пока они оба еще были в состоянии добраться до портала.

Дэнни посмотрел в глаза ближайшей к нему гаргульи и, убедившись, что завладел ее вниманием, стер часть круга носком ботинка. Силовое поле рассеялось. Тварь вспорхнула и, обнажив зубы, бросилась в атаку. Дэнни дождался, когда расстояние между ними сократится до десяти футов, и бросил в нее монетку, которую до этого крутил в руке.

Монета ударила гаргулью прямо в морду и взорвалась с выбросом энергии. Сердце Дэнни забилось сильнее. Он почувствовал запах озона в воздухе и покалывание на коже, как от слабого электрического тока. Обезображенная голова гаргульи оторвалась от переломанной шеи. Даже если это не убило тварь, то как минимум обездвижило, что определенно было плюсом.

Другая гаргулья, дождавшись своего момента, зарычала и кинулась на круг. Дэнни швырнул другую монету, но тварь отскочила в сторону, и снаряд взорвался у нее под лапами. Гаргулья так страдальчески завопила от боли, что на секунду Дэнни даже стало жалко ее.

Но сочувствовал он недолго. Лязгая зубами, гаргулья снова набросилась. Дэнни успел увернуться и кинуть в нее еще одну заговоренную монету. Голова гаргульи разлетелась от взрыва брызгами крови и осколками костей. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Дэнни переступил через труп и направился к Хезер.

Он не успел сделать и нескольких шагов, как услышал вой. Гаргульи, до этого окружавшие его сестру, теперь спускались к нему со склона. Дэнни не знал, привлек ли их шум или магия, да и некогда было разбираться. Круто замахнувшись, он кинул следующую монету, и новый взрыв оторвал крылья одной из тварей, а вторую сбил с ног. Когда очередной брошенный пятицентник попал в бок обескрыленной гаргульи и нанес ей смертельный удар, вспоров грудь, Дэнни мысленно поблагодарил своего школьного тренера по бейсболу.

Выжившая гаргулья, обнажив зубы и когти, повторила атаку. Дэнни увернулся, но когтистая лапа задела его руку, оставив на коже кровоточащие царапины, болючие, как ожоги. Он упал на землю, перекатился и попытался пинком оттолкнуть гаргулью, когда та напала снова. Нога уперлась ей в живот, и с помощью разгона Дэнни смог перебросить ее через себя. Потом он развернулся и кинул монету. Взрыв произошел прямо у гаргульи перед мордой. С пронзительным ревом она отлетела в сторону, упала на землю и, испустив тяжелый вздох, скончалась.

Дэнни не стал проверять состояние остальных. Вскочив на ноги, он стал взбираться по склону, чуть не сорвавшись несколько раз, когда в спешке ставил ногу на слишком скользкие камни. Хотелось надеяться, что желающих сожрать его больше не будет. Оказавшись на вершину, он увидел, что Хезер устало улыбалась ему из своего круга.

— Дэнни, — прошептала Хезер, когда он подошел ближе.

Дэнни с трудом удерживал на лице улыбку, хотя глаза медленно наполняли слезы.

— Привет, сестренка. Чем занимаешься?

— Да так, — Хезер пожала плечами, но ее вид противоречил легкости тона. Распрямив ноги, она стерла носком ботинка круг.

Дэнни притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял.

— Боже, Хезер. Ты нас так напугала.

— Я сама испугалась, — прохрипела она, еле держась на ногах. — Я не знала, найдете ли вы меня.

— Я всегда найду тебя. Даже раздобыл гри-гри у Мари, — произнес Дэнни ей в макушку. — А Стив следит, чтобы портал не закрылся.

— Стив?

Дэнни отстранился от сестры, хотя предпочел бы больше никогда не выпускать ее из объятий.

— Долгая история. Удивлен, что он до сих пор не примчался за нами.

— Как долго меня не было? — спросила Хезер, но при этом выглядела так, словно не хотела знать.

Дэнни приобнял ее за талию и повел в ту сторону, где по его предположениям был выход.

— Когда я сюда попал, было три дня. Но прошло еще три дня, пока я искал тебя, если верить моим часам.

— Время течет здесь быстрее, — споткнувшись, Хезер схватила Дэнни руку. — Я проторчала в этом кругу три месяца.

— Боже.

От одной мысли о том, через что ей пришлось пройти, Дэнни становилось плохо.

— Его и благодарю. Иначе как бы я смогла выжить три месяца без воды.

Дэнни ругал себя за то, что ничего с собой не взял. Он не знал, что сказать в свое оправдание. Да и что тут скажешь? Хороший же он коп, раз при планировании спасительной операции не продумал все до конца. Абсолютно неподготовленный, он позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх, забыл все, о чем следовало бы задуматься перед тем, как войти в портал.

Хезер, казалось, это не беспокоило, она просто была рада, что за ней пришли, но Дэнни от ее признательности чувствовал себя только хуже. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Да, атакующая магия всегда давалась ему легче, чем сестре, но было чистым везением, что он не застрял в кругу, как она.

Сейчас нужно было собраться, скорее выбраться обратно в свой мир и обеспечить Хезер медицинскую помощь. До сих пор она шла вполне уверенно, но что-то подсказывало Дэнни, что стоит им пройти через портал, и настоящее время нагонит ее, заставив в полной мере ощутить трехдневное обезвоживание.

По крайней мере Дэнни надеялся, что дело ограничится лишь тремя днями. Мысль о том, что это могут быть месяца, ужасала. Хорошо. что Стив будет рядом и поможет. Стоило подумать об этом, и Дэнни сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Наверное, такая реакция на напарника была не совсем нормальной, но вместо того, чтобы озаботиться ее причинами, Дэнни отложил вопросы в большой дальний ящик под названием «всё, о чем я думаю из-за Стива» и сосредоточился на дороге.

Там, где это было возможно, Дэнни вел их по собственным следам, но чаще полагался на внутреннее чутье, которое тянуло его за собой, когда других ориентиров не оставалось. Оно не было похоже на эфемерную, еле видимую тропу, которую прокладывал гри-гри, направляя его ненавязчивыми сигналами где-то в подсознании. Нет, это было нечто интуитивное, поселившееся в груди Дэнни и направляющее его тело. Хотелось бы верить, что в квартиру в Верхнем Вест-Сайде. К Стиву.

Взрыв отбросил Стива назад, боль копьем прошила грудь, но ему было плевать. Он заслужил боль. Он не справился. Дэнни умер.

Веки слиплись, в ушах пронзительно звенело, и Стив знал, что скоро оглохнет. Из-за кровопотери силы быстро его покидали, но он попытался перевернуться на живот и доползти до Дэнни.

Все-таки Фарук победил. Жаль, нельзя было убить его несколько раз. Жаль, нельзя было отмотать время назад. Как же больно… Стив хотел бы просто лечь рядом с Дэнни и дать себе истечь кровью, но его связывало обещание заботиться о Грейс. Он не бросит ее, будет каждый день напоминать ей, как сильно Дэнно ее любил, как сильно хотел жить ради нее. Если бы только у них была магия, если бы заклинание для воскрешения мертвых существовало, Стив бы воспользовался им — к черту последствия. Он поменялся бы с Дэнни местами, не задумываясь. Тихий внутренний голос кричал ему из глубины разума, что на самом деле Дэнни не умер, но Стив это видел. Он это чувствовал.

Нужно было что-то сделать, позвать на помощь, но никто не отзывался. Сработала вторая бомба? Стив лежал на пыльной дороге и надеялся, что команда найдет его раньше, чем он тут подохнет. Дэнни убьет его, если увидит в таком виде. Но Дэнни не должно быть в Афганистане. Он на Гавайях, и случился взрыв. Как Стив здесь оказался?

«Вставай, сынок, — теперь голос в голове звучал совсем как голос отца. — Ты нужен Дэнни». Стив сосредоточился, попробовал разогнать туман в мыслях, и как только у него получилось, он различил очертания квартиры в Верхнем Вест-Сайде. Реальность вернулась, боль вытеснил адреналин. А ведь Стив чуть не сдался.

Демон стоял к нему спиной, и Стив понял, что происходит. Никто больше не контролировал его разум, внимание демона было приковано к чему-то происходящему с другой стороны портала. Стив знал, что должен действовать. Сегодня он видел смерть Дэнни чаще, чем мог вспомнить, и хотя у него по-прежнему остались сомнения в том, что реально, а что нет, он не мог рисковать.

Дэнни шагнул в круг, появившись словно из воздуха. Время на раздумья закончилось. Стив вскочив на ноги, вытащил Кабар из ножен в сапоге и с рычанием бросился к демону. Уродливое лицо снова обратило на него свой безглазый взгляд, и Стив молился, чтобы все это не оказалось очередной галлюцинацией. Он успел почувствовать жар во всем теле и знакомое покалывание на коже с приближением к месту концентрации магической энергии, а затем в длинном прыжке пересек барьер и воткнул нож демону в горло. Тот завертел конечностями, одна из них ударила Стива в грудь, выбив из легких воздух, но Стив сжал пальцы на рукояти и сильнее вдавил лезвие в черную чешуйчатую кожу. Демон закричал; от его крика задрожали кости. Хотелось бросить все и зажать уши ладонями, но интуиция подсказывала Стиву продолжать.

Демон изогнулся, задергался, повалился на пол и перекатился на Стива. Ребра застонали под тяжестью его массы. Стив держался изо всех сил, стараясь загнать нож глубже, но руки скользили по рукояти от брызнувшей из демона крови. Стив почувствовал, как боль ревущим жалом впилась ему в виски. Кажется, теперь он тоже кричал. Все тело затопило чудовищной агонией, дробившей кости, рвавшей плоть и разум. Стив хотел, чтобы все прекратилось, но страх за Дэнни не давал ему отступить. Мысленно он послал вверх мольбу о помощи.

И в тот же миг его накрыла целая гамма ощущений — шум морсокго прибоя, запах рома, прикосновение чешуек проплывающих рыб. Разум очистился от боли. Стив крепче перехватил нож и вогнал в демона по самую рукоять, чувствуя, как покалывающее тепло магии стекало по его рукам и концентрировалось в лезвии. Он не знал ничего про Бога Агве, который, по словам Мари, его защищал, но про себя сказал спасибо направляющей его тело силе и пронзил ею демона, как копьем.

Демон взвыл, резко дернулся, испустив волну обжигающей энергии и застыл неподвижно. Стив закрыл глаза, но обрывки образов, созданных энергией, заползли зелеными червями под веки, прежде чем раствориться. Несколько секунд стояла абсолютная тишина, и Стив решил, что, возможно, оглох по-настоящему, пока не услышал голос Дэнни:

— Стив. Что ты сделал?


	6. Chapter 6

Дэнни нажал на кнопку торгового автомата. Кофе наверняка будет отвратительным. Он ненавидел пить кофе в больницах. Да и сами больницы тоже. Было ощущение, что вода здесь впитывала из окружающей атмосферы тревогу и страдания, прежде чем вылиться в бумажный стакан.

Дэнни подул на горячий напиток, сделал глоток и направился обратно в палату Хезер. Горечь во рту помогала отвлечься от переживаний. Его сестра была в порядке, Стив тоже. Дэнни повторял это про себя словно мантру, пока шел по коридору мимо поста администратора. Но неизвестно, сколько Хезер продержат в больнице. Да, она была жива, но страдала от сильнейшего обезвоживания, что, без сомнений, нанесло вред почкам. Оставался еще один важный вопрос: как Стив смог убить чернобога с помощью обычного ножа.

Русские называли таких демонов черными богами, потому что они совершали злодеяния под покровом ночи. Остановить их могло только очень сильное заклинание и освященный клинок. Удивительно, что круг Дэнни удержал чернобога. А уж то, что Стив остался в своем уме или, во всяком случае, окончательно не обезумел, было просто чудом. Дэнни уже собирался открыть дверь палаты Хезер, но, услышав голоса, замер. Ему не следовало подслушивать, но Стив был подозрительно молчаливым всю дорогу из квартиры Рэтсона, а это тревожило.

— Он друг, — произнес Стив, тихо, но уверенно. — Он не будет возражать.

Поначалу Хезер ничего не ответила. Дэнни задумался, о ком они говорили. Возможно, о нем, но тогда вставал вопрос, что именно могло смутить Хезер и вызвать у Дэнни неодобрение. Кроме типичного безумного поведения Стива.

— Я позвоню, когда выпишусь. — прохрипела Хезер. Дэнни было больно ее слышать.

Как только они вышли из портала, трехдневная голодовка и жажда дали о себе знать. Хезер упала, ее глаза закатились назад, кожа стала сухой, а под ней проступили кости. И только Стив, более опытный в этих делах, помешал Дэнни не дать ей сразу напиться.

Сейчас Хезер была подключена к капельнице с солевым раствором и уже не выглядела живым трупом. Конечно, отпустят ее нескоро — не раньше, чем Дэнни или врачи решат иначе, — но она вернулась, и это было важнее всего.

— Не мне тебе указывать, — Стив говорил так, словно боялся ранить словами. — Но лучше не затягивай.

— А ты позвонишь кому-нибудь?

Стив вздохнул.

— Я почти каждый месяц говорю с одним парнем в Хикмане. Сейчас мне лучше, но иногда случаются плохие дни. Он сам бывший морпех и все понимает.

Наконец пазл сложился, и Дэнни понял, что Стив говорил о психиатре. Стало неловко за собственные детективные навыки, ведь он даже не догадывался, что Стив регулярно ходит на сеансы, а ведь они столько времени проводили вместе. Но в тоже время было приятно слышать, что к своему душевному здоровью Стив относился менее безрассудно, чем к физическому.

— Ты, наверное, много дряни повидал? — спросила Хезер. По голосу было ясно: она и так знала ответ.

— Да, — тихо сказал Стив. Дэнни легко мог представить, с каким мужественным лицом он это произнес. — У меня бывают кошмары. Мне становится легче, если я говорю о них. Особенно с тем, кто понимает. Правда, не уверен, как буду объяснять то, что увидел сегодня.

Хезер рассмеялась, и у Дэнни отлегло от сердца. Стив, коммандер «Обойдусь без вашей помощи», добровольно делился подробностями о своих психологических проблемах, чтобы его сестре стало легче, и вслух признавал, что говорить о них полезно. Дэнни не знал, чем заслужил напарника, способного с одинаковой частотой доводить до белого каления и вызывать желание крепко его обнять, но сейчас он был рад, что Стив рядом.

Стоять в коридоре вечно Дэнни не мог, к тому же нужно было расспросить Хезер, пока она снова не заснула. Он толкнул дверь плечом и вошел так, словно ничего и не слышал.

— Итак, вода для Стива и ужасная больничная жижа для меня.

По взгляду Хезер было ясно: она знала, что он подслушивал.

— Тебе необязательно это пить.

Дэнни отмахнулся и показал средний палец усмехнувшемуся Стиву.

— Да ну. Это же традиция.

— Тебе просто нравится возмущаться.

Слова Хезер вызвали у Стива смех. Дэнни улыбнулся, хоть и стал объектом шутки. Было отрадно видеть, что хандра Стива развеялась. Он даже в хорошие дни редко смеялся, а сегодняшний был довольно скверным. Пусть Стив и молчал о своем столкновении с чернобогом, Дэнни знал, на что способны демоны, обладающие такой силой.

Он погрозил пальцем Хезер.

— И зачем я только спас тебя. Никакой благодарности, одни оскорбления. Видишь, Стив? Моя сестра меня не ценит. Не хочешь поменяться? Я заберу Мэри, а тебе оставлю свою злюку.

Стив фыркнул.

— По-моему, она дело говорит.

— А я согласна, если мне достанется этот красавчик, — сонно пробормотала Хезер, и Стив покраснел. Дэнни не смог сдержать смешок. Для человека с его данными и умением очаровать собеседника, когда это нужно, Стив слишком легко смущался от комплиментов.

Хезер зевнула и с улыбкой сказала:

— Он милый, Дэнни. Так и быть, уступаю его тебе.

Дэнни не знал, как на это ответить. Ему и правда хотелось, чтобы Стив всегда был рядом, причем далеко не в платоническом смысле, и хотя понимание его больше не шокировало, оно по-прежнему ставило в тупик. Заметив, что Хезер с трудом держала глаза открытыми, чтобы не заснуть, Дэнни решил отложить свои рефлексии и перейти к событиям последних дней.

Он сжал ее руку.

— Ты засыпаешь, а нам надо задать тебе несколько вопросов.

— Знаю, — Хезер слабо улыбнулась. — Спрашивай.

— Расскажи, что произошло?

Свидетели — не самый надежный источник, но Хезер была наблюдательной, умной и знала, какая информация будет полезной. А уточнить всегда можно позже, если, конечно, она не заснет.

— Хорошо, — Хезер приподнялась на кровати. Дэнни сунулся было помочь ей с подушками, но она сонно отмахнулась. — Не дергайся. Со мной все в порядке.

— Хезер, — нахмурился Дэнни. Она была далеко не в порядке. Под глазами залегли тени, кожа выглядела сухой и бледной, да и потрескавшиеся губы болели.

Куда более действенным оказался хмурый взгляд Стива.

— Дэнни, — сказал он тихо, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырвать Дэнни из пучины переживаний. Им нужна информация, и споры с Хезер о ее состоянии вряд ли помогут.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотала Хезер и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжила: — Короче, на прошлой неделе мой знакомый при слежке за джерсийским дьяволом наткнулся на нечто иное. Он ненормальный охотник за демонами, и я была уверена, что услышу о йети или чём-то подобном, но все равно за ним записывала, лишь бы он убрался из моего кабинета. А потом он вытащил телефон и показал фотографию круга Соломона.

— Соломона? — переспросил Стив, но тут же извинился: — Молчу, продолжай. Я еще многого не знаю.

— Спрашивай, что непонятно, — сказала Хезер с усталой улыбкой. — Чем больше ответов ты получишь, тем проще тебе будет помогать Дэнни в поимке виновника.

Стив кивнул.

— Круг Соломона, — продолжила Хезер, — довольно сложный магический круг для вызова, в основном, демонов. На его создание требуется очень много сил и времени. А этот был нарисован на ткани.

— На ткани? — не удержался Дэнни.

— Вот именно, — подтвердила Хезер и повернулась к Стиву: — Обычно заклинание призыва должно быть привязано к земле, так что способность использовать круг, нарисованный на ткани, — большая редкость. Для этого нужна невероятная сила. На тот момент я не знала, использовалось ли оно, или просто какой-то гот заигрался в черного колдуна. Охотник сказал, что обнаружил его, пока шел по следу джерсийского дьявола в районе Ист-Оранж. Я поехала туда и нашла стоянку у заповедника, о которой он говорил. Я решила начать с нее, потому что парень вроде бы видел там грузовик, но не обратил особого внимания.

— И, конечно же, ты никому не сказала, куда направилась, — не мог не вставить Дэнни. Это было так глупо с ее стороны.

— А ты бы сказал? — рассерженно спросила Хезер, явно готовая до последнего отстаивать свою правоту. — Я способна за себя постоять.

— Ага, оно и видно, — огрызнулся Дэнни.

— Дэнни, остынь, — мягко осек его Стив, и это помогло Дэнни взять себя в руки. Он все еще был раздражен беспечностью Хезер, но разборки подождут. Она выглядела так, словно вот-вот вырубится, а им нужно было дослушать ее рассказ, потому что самое важное еще не прозвучало.

Дэнни выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Продолжай.

Несколько секунд Хезер зло на него косилась, но потом отвернулась, словно делая над собой усилие, чтобы успокоиться.

— Итак, я провела в засаде на парковке несколько ночей и ничего не увидела. Мне начало казаться, что я зря трачу время. Но в ночь на пятницу я наконец-то увидела тот грузовик. Из него вышел мужчина с каким-то полотном и направился в лес.

Хезер прервала рассказ, чтобы взять стакан с тумбочки. Дэнни уже собирался предложить ей отдохнуть, но она продолжила:

— Я связалась со своим контактом в полиции Ньюарка, попросила проверить номер грузовика, а сама направилась за водителем в лес. Через пять минут мне ответили, что машина зарегистрирована на Уильяма Рэтсона. Это ему принадлежала квартира?

— Да, — подтвердил Стив. — Чин сказал, что Рэтсон занимался инвестициями, пока «Голдман Сакс Банк» не погорел.

— Отлично, сначала развалил фирму, потом взялся за весь мир, — заметил Дэнни.

— Весь мир? — по голосу Стива казалось, что он сам не мог определиться, забавно это или бредово.

— Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, если вызвать демона и позволить ему заниматься чем вздумается? — спросил Дэнни. Он был раздражен, но не вопросом Стива. — Вспомни демона, которого встретил недавно. А теперь представь, что такой начнет разгуливать по улицам. Сводить людей с ума галлюцинациями и заставлять их делать черти что.

Заметив, как Стив побледнел, Дэнни мысленно пнул себя и поспешил сменить тему.

— А ведь есть твари намного страшнее, — сказал он. Хезер согласно кивнула. — Нам просто повезло, что Рэтсон не вызвал кого-то похуже.

— Вообще-то, вызвал, — перебила его Хезер. Дэнни с ужасом посмотрел на нее. — В лесу оказался не чернобог.

— А кто? — спросил Стив. Он заметно выпрямился, будто мысленно уже настраивался на сражение. От этого у Дэнни сжалось сердце. Дурачина еще не знал, с чем придется столкнуться, а все равно был готов помочь спасти мир, во чтобы то ни стало. Дэнни с трудом поборол желание сказать ему, чтобы возвращался на Гавайи, как можно дальше от всего происходящего.

Хезер вздохнула.

— Не знаю. Существо было огромным, больше чернобога. А еще оно было очень сильным, Дэнни. Невероятно сильным. Когда я догнала Рэтсона, он уже совершил призыв.

— Слишком быстро, — пробормотал Дэнни.

— Вот именно, — Хэзер казалась всерьез напуганной. — И в лес он пришел точно не из-за того, что демон не поместился бы в его квартире. Это точка прохождения, Дэнни, я уверена.

Стив выглядел раздосадованным, что больше не понимал их разговор.

— Точка прохождения?

— Место скопления магической энергии, — пояснил Дэнни. — Если знаешь, где они находятся, можешь обуздать их силу. Провести любой ритуал с ее помощью намного проще, в том числе вызывать демона.

— Демон, которого вызвал Рэтсон, оказался сильнее, чем он ожидал, — продолжила Хезер. — Наверняка Рэтсон подумал, что именно он вышвырнул меня в другое измерение, но на самом деле это сделал демон. И он не подчиняется Рэтсону.

— Этого я и боялся, — вздохнул Дэнни. И почему каждый идиот, владевший хоть малой крупицей силы, думал, что именно он, в отличие от многих других, сможет контролировать демона? В мире было полно людей, считавших себя особенными и выше законов, и хоть большинство из них, к счастью, ограничивались превышением скорости, всегда находились те, кто вынашивал более масштабные планы.

— Раз демон ему не подчиняется, то чего он ждет?

Вопрос Стива вызвал у Дэнни улыбку. Новичок или нет, но соображал он быстро.

К сожалению, ответа у Дэнни не было.

— Если бы я знал. С этим еще предстоит разобраться.

— Повидайтесь с Бабушкой, — зевая, сказала Хезер.

Дэнни погладил ее по голове.

— Обязательно, сестренка. Тебе нужно поспать. Скоро приедут мама с папой.

— Спасибо, Дэнни. Спасибо, что пришел за мной.

— Я бы никогда не бросил тебя, малышка, — ответил он, проглотив ком в горле.

— Малышка? Я выше тебя, коротышка, — вяло возмутилась Хезер.

Стив рассмеялся и пожал Хезер руку.

— Рад, что ты цела. Дэнни, я подожду в коридоре.

Дэнни проводил его взглядом и широкой улыбкой, но, услышав стон Хезер, повернулся к кровати.

— Это даже не смешно.

— Что? — спросил он, хотя догадывался, к чему она клонит.

Хезер снова зевнула. Ей приходилось часто моргать, чтобы не дать глазам закрыться.

— Не переживай. Уверена, чувства взаимны.

— Думаю, тебе пора спать, — Дэнни наклонился и поцеловал ее в макушку. — Увидимся завтра.

— Хорошо, — сказала Хезер, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Дэнни ненадолго задержался, чтобы понаблюдать за ее сном, про себя в который раз восхищаясь ее выдержкой и терпением. Самым сложным в ситуации Хезер было не создать надежный защитный круг, — с этим Дэнни тоже справился бы — а сидеть на месте и ждать спасения. На ее месте Дэнни сразу перешел бы в наступление, и это, скорее всего, привело бы его к смерти. Даже если каким-то чудом ему удалось бы перебить всех повстречавшихся демонов, вернуться он бы все равно не смог, потому что шансы найти вслепую открытый портал ничтожно малы.

Хезер легко управлялась с магией и умела долго сохранять концентрацию, чтобы применять сложные и сильные заклинания. В прошлом, когда они только учились колдовать, она часто опережала Дэнни, хоть и была младше, и его это приводило в ярость. Теперь же Дэнни был рад ее навыкам, как никогда. Возможно, без них Хезер была бы мертва еще до того, как ему удалось бы ее найти.

Пригладив ее волосы на прощанье, Дэнни вышел из палаты и отправился искать Стива. Пора было выяснить, как человек без способностей к магии смог убить чернобога. В свою очередь Дэнни хотелось рассказать, как он превратил всю мелочь из карманов в мини-бомбы. Стив, конечно, сделает умоляющие щенячьи глаза, услышав о самовзрывающихся монетах, но пусть. Отвлечь его от воспоминаний о пытках, устроенных демоном, было важнее всего.

Ну и спасение мира тоже.

Дэнни вел машину в сторону Нижнего Ист-Сайда через вяло ползущие пробки и, несмотря на очевидную усталость, он был в приподнятом настроении. Уже стемнело, и Стив предпочел бы просто вернуться в дом его родителей и рухнуть в постель. Вряд ли, конечно, он смог бы заснуть сразу, но организм нуждался в отдыхе, и Стив готов был хотя бы попытаться. Однако до тех пор, пока они не получат ответы, ни один из них не сможет по-настоящему расслабиться.

Ход его мыслей был прерван тычком в бок.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — строго спросил Дэнни.

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив, хотя понятия не имел, о чем Дэнни только что говорил. Перед этим они обсуждали спасение Хезер, и Дэнни посмеялся, когда Стив стал выпрашивать у него собственный набор взрывающихся монет, а потом объяснил, что нельзя просто взять и передать их другому. Стиву пришлось бы самому научиться делать такие, потому что детонация происходила не от удара — владелец монет должен был высвободить часть своей силы.

Разочарование Стива несколько сгладилось уверением Дэнни, что тому, кто убил демона практически голыми руками, не нужны никакие взрывающиеся ловушки. Стив пока что не разбирался в классификации демонов, но раз Дэнни вез его к Бабушке, значит, это было важно.

Еще Стив мог с уверенностью сказать, что Дэнни предпочел оставить его дома, если бы сам не хотел узнать, от чего умер демон. Казалось, он искренне боялся предстоящей встречи, что немного тревожило Стива. Насколько ужасной могла быть старая женщина, если из-за визита к ней Дэнни переживал сильнее, чем перед тем, как шагнуть в другое измерение?

— И ты опять ушел в себя, — сказал Дэнни, возвращая Стива к разговору. — Что не дает тебе покоя на этот раз?

— Ничего. Просто устал, — улыбнулся Стив, хотя знал, что вышло неубедительно.

Дэнни прищурился, но не стал спорить.

— Как только выйдем от Бабушки — сразу домой. Неважно, что она скажет. Если вторжение демона начнется сегодня, то пусть с ним разбираются другие.

Стив знал, что он говорит не всерьез, — они оба появятся там, где нужны, и встретят то, что грядет, даже если будут валиться с ног. Но было приятно это услышать; притвориться, что они могли вернуться в безопасное место, закрыть двери и оставить переживания за порогом. Поэтому Стив подыграл:

— Звучит отлично.

— Закажем настоящую пиццу, — продолжил Дэнни, глупо ухмыляясь идее наконец-то накормить Стива едой, которую сам считал нормальной.

— Я бы не отказался перекусить, — признал Стив и вместе с тем осознал, насколько он голоден.

— Черт…

Дэнни начал озираться по сторонам, как будто найти Стиву что-нибудь съедобное вдруг стало главнейшей из его проблем.

— Надо остановиться где-нибудь по дороге.

— Да я потерплю, — успокаивающе сказал Стив, не понимая, в чем дело, хотя напряжение Дэнни быстро передалось ему.

— Нет, не в этом дело, — настаивал Дэнни. — Бабушка обязательно что-нибудь тебе предложит, но есть и пить в ее доме нельзя. Идти туда голодным рискованно и безрассудно.

Стив насторожился. В голове возник образ типичной спятившей старухи-барахольщицы с оравой кошек.

— Почему нельзя?

— Просто нельзя, — отрезал Дэнни, не глядя на него.

— Дэнни, — предупреждающе произнес Стив. Он считал, что заслужил прямой ответ после всего, через что сегодня прошел.

Дэнни вздохнул и сдался:

— Ладно.

Бросив на Стива странный взгляд, он прикусил губу, как будто не знал, с чего начать.

— Либо это прозвучит очень глупо, либо тебе захочется войти туда с пулеметом и всё разнести.

— Просто скажи.

— Если ты хоть что-нибудь съешь или выпьешь в доме Бабушки, то больше не сможешь оттуда уйти.

— В каком смысле?..

— Я же говорил, — устало ответил Дэнни. — Но это правда. И не думай, что отказываешь простой милой старушке, она — сила природы, буквально. Если она решит, что у тебя есть то, что ей нужно, то начнет заговаривать тебе зубы, пока ты не забудешься и не потянешься за кусочком печенья или стаканом молока. И тогда всё, ты там застрял. Если только не получишь сперва «нерушимое соглашение» — а ты не получишь. Не от Бабушки.

— Сила природы?

Люди часто использовали это слово не в прямом смысле, но у Стива было впечатление, что, говоря так о Бабушке, Дэнни имел в виду, что она представляла собой нечто большее, чем человек.

— Почему ты всегда цепляешься к самой сложной части? — он слабо улыбнулся. — Она джениус лоци.

— Джениус лоци? — повторил Стив, пытаясь перевести с латинского, но преуспев лишь отчасти.

— Дух-покровитель определенной территории, — неохотно пояснил Дэнни. — Я не знаю, как это в сущности работает, но она — живое воплощение Нью-Йорка. Ну, Манхэттена, по крайней мере.

— Что?

— Да, да, я не верю в богов, — Дэнни закатил глаза. — Но она как бог лесов или богиня вулканов на Гавайях. Я не могу это объяснить, всё просто вот так есть. И как бы сильно мне ни хотелось закрывать глаза на суеверия и подобную чушь, я просто не могу.

— В хеиау мог, — возразил Стив, помня, как Дэнни отмахивался от него во время расследования убийства на священной гавайской земле.

— Потому что там не было никакого духа, — грустно ответил Дэнни. — Если когда-то и был, то давно ушел. Я не чувствовал чужой силы, которая помешала бы нам выполнять работу, но не мог сказать вам, откуда это знаю. И я не говорю, что на Гавайях нет джениус лоци, совсем наоборот. Но они привязаны к природе, к живым существам. Они не задерживаются рядом с мертвыми.

Прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, Стиву пришлось сделать паузу и выстроить в голове собственную аргументацию.

— Но люди веками ходили туда поклоняться, — сказал он наконец. — Разве это не значит, что там задерживается сила, как в квартире Рэтсона?

— Такое возможно, но для этого требуется чертовски много энергии, а не только молитвы. Как правило, покровители — это духи природы: ручьев, рек и тому подобного. Но иногда, если человек использует много магии в месте с отчетливым присутствием духа, он сам становится духом. По крайней мере, так это понимаю я.

— То есть, Бабушка — один из таких духов? — спросил Стив, все еще не уверенный, как относиться услышанному.

Дэнни вырулил на узкую улицу с участками для парковки по обе стороны дороги и кивнул.

— Да. Насколько я знаю, она попала в Нью-Йорк в 1650-х, буквально в чем мать родила, и с тех пор здесь живет.

— Ей триста пятьдесят лет?!

Похоже, Стив не потерял способность удивляться. Духов природы он мог понять, но поверить, что человек мог прожить так долго, было сложнее.

— Больше, — сказал Дэнни. Они остановились перед простеньким многоквартирным домом из красного кирпича, втиснутым между азиатским супермаркетом и пунктом обмена валют. — Когда она появилась, у нее уже было трое детей. А здесь она завела еще шестерых.

— Появилась откуда?

— Она никогда не рассказывала, — ответил Дэнни, вылезая из машины. — И не пытайся разобраться. Нет никаких записей о ее личности. Она просто Бабушка, а она была здесь дольше, чем любое из этих зданий.

Стив тоже выбрался наружу и разгладил штаны.

— И что, она просто здесь живет и помогает людям?

— Вроде того.

Подойдя к невзрачной двери подъезда, напротив которого они припарковались, Дэнни нажал на звонок.

— Она воспитала всех своих детей до совершеннолетия, а потом воспитывала их детей, и так далее. Ты учил историю, так что должен кое-что помнить о смертности новорожденных в то время. Многие умирали, но только не дети Бабушки. Она просто продолжала жить и заботиться о семье.

— Значит, вы с ней родственники? — Стив чувствовал, что снова начинает путаться. Он был уверен, что Бабушка не являлась фактическим членом семьи Уильямсов.

— А ты посчитай, — сказал Дэнни, весело ему ухмыльнувшись. — После трехсот пятидесяти лет практически всё Восточное побережье так или иначе приходится ей родственниками.

Стив не успел ответить — замок щелкнул, и дверь распахнулась, впуская их внутрь. Вдохнув поглубже, Стив последовал за напарником.

Он не знал, чего именно ожидал от интерьера, но определенно представлял его не таким. Район был не из лучших, и обветшалый с виду дом смотрелся в нем вполне уместно, пусть даже был единственным на весь квартал без магазина или офиса на первом этаже. Но внутри от невзрачности не осталось ни следа. Стив оказался перед современной лестницей из светлого дерева, ведущей наверх.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он поднялся вместе с Дэнни и удивился еще раз, когда на втором этаже перед ним открылась просторная гостиная. У мебели был этакий скромно-элегантный вид, кричавший о ее дороговизне. Стив понял, как глупо было предполагать, что за триста лет жизни Бабушка не накопила богатства. Вероятно, ей принадлежало целое здание. Черт, да ей, наверное, принадлежали все здания в квартале.

— Дэниел, — произнес женский голос, и Стив заметил, что одно из кресел у незажженного камина было занято. — Всегда рада тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, Бабушка, — сказал Дэнни, шагая через комнату с напыщенной бравадой, которая обычно появлялась в его походке при столкновении с кем-нибудь из людей Кавики. Стив отложил свое наблюдение на другой раз и сосредоточился на женщине, с нескрываемым интересом разглядывавшей их обоих.

Ее серебристо-белые, скорее всего, крашеные волосы были уложены в короткие кудри. Она носила очки в розовой оправе и сине-зеленое платье в цветочек, и во всех отношениях выглядела, как добрая бабушка, красиво постаревшая и по-прежнему бодрая. Тем не менее, что-то в ее глазах заставило Стива на мгновение застыть. Багаж и всеохватывающая широта знаний, давившие со всей высоты прожитых ею лет.

— Кто твой друг? — спросила Бабушка, задержав на Стиве взгляд, от которого по коже поползли мурашки.

Дэнни не дал Стиву себя представить и ответил за него:

— Просто друг. Тебе не нужно о нем знать.

Бабушка рассмеялась.

— Всегда так рьяно защищаешь друзей.

— Всегда, — согласился Дэнни. В груди Стива потеплело от его слов.

— Давайте, садитесь, — настойчиво сказала Бабушка, указывая на диван. Стив не был уверен, попадает ли это под правило Дэнни, поэтому дождался, когда тот сядет первым.

Из-за спины бесшумно выплыла молодая женщина с подносом. Ее появление застало Стива врасплох, чего обычно нелегко было сделать, поэтому, пока она расставляла чайник, чашки и тарелку с тортом на невысоком столе, Стив проделал в уме несколько успокаивающих упражнений. Ему хватало смелости признаться себе в том, что события этого дня серьезно нагрузили его психику.

— Давай попьем чай и поговорим о твоей сестре, — сказала Бабушка с улыбкой, в которой было слишком много невинной простоты.

— Не надо чая, спасибо, — твердо ответил Дэнни и так же фальшиво улыбнулся.

— А твой друг не откажется?

Стив подумал, что ему действительно очень хотелось чая. Он помнил, что должен отказаться, но не мог понять, как это навредит ему. В горле пересохло, и свежий чай был бы сейчас очень кстати. Стив мог бы пить его сколько угодно, никуда не торопиться, ни о чем не беспокоиться...

— Прекрати, — рявкнул Дэнни. Стив осознал, что уже держал в руке чашку. — Если попытаешься его забрать, я тебя прикончу. Не думай, что я не решусь.

Бабушка задумчиво склонила голову набок. Почему-то в этот момент было легко представить ее молодой женщиной, которой однажды хватило сил переплыть океан без чужой поддержки вместе с тремя детьми. Она чуть заметно кивнула, и напряжение в комнате спало.

— Что сказала твоя сестра?

— Какой-то парень вызывает демонов, — сказал Дэнни, немного расслабившись. — Но ты об этом уже знаешь, я прав?

Бабушка тянула с ответом, очевидно, решая про себя, какой информацией стоит поделиться.

— Я знала, что кто-то в городе играет с магией, и предположила, что это демон. Вариант самый очевидный.

— Ублюдка, который вызвал его, зовут Рэтсон, и он не контролирует демона, — объяснил Дэнни. — Именно демон выкинул Хезер в свое измерение, а не Рэтсон. Она сказала, что демон мог бы легко вырваться из круга, но не стал, и я хочу знать, почему.

— Что за демон? — спросила Бабушка, сосредоточенно хмуря брови.

Дэнни вздохнул.

— Без понятия. Хезер его не узнала. Большой, невероятно сильный — вот, собственно, и всё описание.

Вид у Бабушки стал еще более обеспокоенный.

— А ты его не видел?

— Нет. Когда я нашел Хезер, там были только какие-то гаргульи.

— Боггарты, — поправила Бабушка.

— Боггарты, — повторил Дэнни, будто примеряясь к слову. Стив подумал, что тот все равно будет звать их гаргульями.

— И больше ничего?

— Ничего. Ну, кроме чернобога, которого убил Стив.

Бабушка повернулась к Стиву и пригвоздила его к месту пронзительным взглядом.

— Ты убил чернобога?

— Да, мэм, — ответил Стив, гулко сглотнув.

— А ты хорошо прячешь свои силы, — сказала Бабушка, и в следующий миг Стив почувствовал ее в своей голове.

Он не мог дышать. Он застрял протянувшейся над городом в паутине. Бабушка дернула за нити, и паутина дрогнула; город запел, подхватил Стива, пронизывая и наполняя. Стив стал ничем и всем сразу, сжался до одной клетки и растянулся до целой вселенной. Он чувствовал под собой каждого человека, видел их глазами, ощущал на себе их взгляды… а затем очнулся — все еще на диване в гостиной.

— Боже, — выдохнул он. Тело не слушалось, и, наверное, Стив не смог бы сейчас пошевелиться, даже если бы очень хотел.

Рядом стоял Дэнни и держал руку у него на лбу.

— Стив, детка, ты как?

— Нормально, — ответил Стив. Жаль, все-таки, что нельзя было выпить чай. Он чувствовал себя так, будто пробежал марафон или провел целый день в погоне с перестрелкой. Его потряхивало.

— Жить будет, — сказала Бабушка, хитро поглядывая на обоих. — Он весьма впечатляющий человек.

— Что насчет чернобога? — напомнил Дэнни.

— Покажите нож.

Стив потянулся к ботинку, совсем не удивленный, что Бабушка знала подробности, хотя никто их ей не рассказывал, и, расставаясь с ножом, ощутил укол тревоги. Она изучила лезвие, провела пальцем по тупому краю, щелкнула ногтями по рукояти. Потом с тихим «ом» закрыла глаза и несколько минут держала нож перед собой.

— Судя по всему, ты пережил свой личный момент волшебства, — заключила она, когда снова посмотрела на Стива. Пока он укладывал ее слова в голове, вмешался Дэнни:

— О чем ты?

— Его любовь к тебе дала ему силу, — пояснила Бабушка. — И эта сила превратила нож в адамантовый клинок.

Стив почувствовал, как по щекам расползается горячий румянец, но у Дэнни удивления и восторга загорелись глаза.

— Да ладно!

Его реакция выдернула Стива из смущения за выставленные напоказ сокровенные чувства.

— Адамантовый клинок?

— Как в легендах, — Дэнни радостно улыбнулся. — Ты превратил нож в оружие, уничтожающее демонов. Большинство магов о таком только мечтают.

Стив не знал, что сказать. Это был первый раз, когда Дэнни использовал слово «маг», и почему-то именно оно придавало всему больше важности, реальности, безумия. И Стив до сих пор не понимал, что особенного он сделал.

— Но как?

— Думаю, — ответила Бабушка, продолжая изучать нож, — что дело может быть не только в любви. Вы двое магически связаны. Когда я спускаюсь в эфир, то люди выглядят для меня, как россыпь из точек света — какие-то ярче, какие-то больше, все разные и прекрасны. Вы двое тоже разные, но в тоже время будто части целого, кружите по орбитам друг друга.

Стив правда любил Дэнни, но это все равно не объясняло, каким образом он смог использовать магию и превратить кабар во что-то совершенно новое.

— Я такого ни разу не видела, — добавила Бабушка. Стив надеялся, что это был просто ответ на очевидный невысказанный вопрос, а не подтверждение того, что она могла читать его мысли.

— Что это значит для нас? — спросил Дэнни, прикусив губу. — То есть, что дальше? Это как-то изменит нас?

— Я не знаю, Дэниел, — Бабушка ласково улыбнулась ему. — Но если ты жалеешь, что взял его с собой, то могу заверить, что последние события здесь ни при чем. Когда вы приземлились в Ньюарке, то уже были связаны.

— Ты следила за нами, — сказал Дэнни то ли недовольно, то ли удивленно.

Бабушка потянулась к чайнику и наполнила свою кружку.

— Я ждала тебя, — поправила она. — Что-то надвигается, и это коснется тебя.

— Меня?

Теперь Дэнни точно был удивлен.

— Я не вижу будущего, как твоя мать, — сказала Бабушка, и Дэнни заметно передернуло от ее слов, — но я чувствую свой город и его жителей. Что-то нарушает баланс, оттягивает сеть, которая всех нас связывает. Тьма поглощает людей одного за другим. Я не знаю, что это. Возможно, что демон, но с исчезновением твоей сестры форма раскола начала меняться. Когда ты приехал, баланс снова сместился, и я ощутила надежду.

— И что мне нужно делать? — спросил Дэнни замученным голосом.

Бабушка выпрямила спину и вдруг стала чуть меньше похожа на старуху.

— Ты сделаешь то, что должен. Помни: ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Всегда был сильнее, но теперь у тебя есть Стив, а ты есть у него.

Дэнни вздохнул.

— Это все прекрасно, но не поможет нам понять, как одолеть демона.

— Да, не поможет, — сказала Бабушка. — Я дам вам кое-что другое. Последним, с кем я делилась этим, был Тесла.

— Тесла? — до Стива постепенно начало доходить, что означало прожить триста лет. — Вы встречали Николу Тесла?

Бабушка просияла.

— Он был интересным человеком. Сумасшедшим, но интересным. В нем была толика силы и способность очаровать старушку, чтобы выведать парочку ее секретов.

— Я тебе не верю, — сухо сказал Дэнни. Выдержав пронзительный взгляд Бабушки, он добавил: — Ты что-то получишь взамен, иначе не стала бы помогать.

Несколько мгновений Бабушка с улыбкой обдумывал его слова, а потом, наконец, ответила:

— Получу, но это секрет. И тебе не придется ничего делать. Знания, которыми я поделюсь, не должны стать общеизвестными даже среди одаренных магией. Особенно среди них. Давайте, подходите.

Она подозвала их жестом. Стив посмотрел на Дэнни, ожидая знака. Было все еще непривычно полагаться на чужое руководство, невозможность принимать решения самому расстраивала Стива, но Дэнни он доверял безоговорочно.

Выждав секунду, Дэнни встал, и вместе со Стивом они подошли к Бабушке.

— Я советую вам сесть или опуститься на колени. Это может дезориентировать.

— Чувствую себя, как в детском саду, — проворчал Дэнни, садясь у Бабушки в ногах. Она ухмыльнулась.

— Тогда ты был симпатичнее.

Стив подавился смешком, а Дэнни закатил глаза и похлопал по полу рядом с собой.

— Вниз, Гигантор.

Они повернулись лицом друг к другу, и Бабушка протянула к ним руки. Дэнни неохотно сжал ее правую ладонь, а Стив взялся за левую. В комнате воцарилась тишина. Казалось немного странным смотреть на Дэнни так долго, но Стив упрямо не отводить взгляд, боясь что-нибудь упустить. Он уже собирался спросить, что будет дальше, как вдруг воздухе что-то изменилось. Брови Дэнни поползли вверх — он тоже это почувствовал.

— Закройте глаза, — приказала Бабушка. Дэнни подчинился мгновенно. Стив медлил — не хотелось терять бдительность, оставлять их с Дэнни уязвимы к возможной опасности. Бабушка сжала его руку, и Стив понял, что должен ей довериться, или они не получат того, что им нужно. Глубоко вдохнув, он опустил веки.

И как только он это сделал, его захлестнуло потоком энергии, живой пульсирующей силы, таким неожиданным, что Стив едва не открыл глаза снова. Но он сдержался, поборол, стиснув зубы, свой первый инстинкт и отдался во власть течению.


	7. Chapter 7

Город поглотил его. Дэнни ощутил невесомость, сперва подобную падению, и не на шутку испугался, но затем время будто замедлилось. Он потянулся вперед всем своим существом и почувствовал Бабушку в самом центре — ее необъятная сила заполняла город, подпитывая, помогая ему разрастаться, и тот охотно благодарил ее, делясь жизненной энергией. Они смыкались, переплетались, став ближе, чем любовники, единым целым.

Дэнни устремился дальше и нашел Стива. Чувство причастности между в этот момент ощущалось так остро, что хотелось завернуться в него с головой и больше никогда не двигаться. Стив тоже потянулся к Дэнни. Их бестелесные формы обвились вокруг друг друга, сверкнув вспышками при столкновении. Дэнни горел и с трудом дышал, теряясь в их единении.

Когда Бабушка потащила их за собой, Дэнни начал сопротивляться. Он не хотел ничего, кроме Стива. Весь смысл его мира сжался до желания раствориться в объявшем их нарастающем пламени, заполнить пустоты в Стиве любовью и ощущением их тесных уз.

Выброс энергии разъединил их. Дэнни показалось, что сейчас он умрет. Стив закричал, или, может быть, это была иллюзия, а потом наступила тишина. Сила Бабушки окутала обоих, успокаивая и утешая, но осторожно, словно боялась обжечь. Терпеть разделение стало легче. Краем сознания Дэнни отметил, что его сердцебиение замедлилось и дыхание выровнялось.

Бабушка направила их внимание к городу, и Дэнни увидел, что она хотела им показать: прямо у них на глазах город рождался. Поля и болота становились дорогами и домами. Воздух наполняли, сливаясь и чередуясь, запахи сена и навоза, горящего угля и древесины. Слышались топот копыт и стук железных колес. Город рос и менялся, и люди в нем рождались и умирали с ярким сиянием. Появление и смерть каждого питали город, заполняя Дэнни нестерпимой тоской.

Он видел, как сила обосновалась в городе, раскинула нити, как паутина, и расползлась — где-то ярче, а где-то тусклее, — скапливаясь в местах их пересечения. Он видел призраки давно исчезнувших зданий, возводившихся вокруг нитей, и сохранившиеся улицы, проложенные вдоль. Весь Манхэттен был пронизан этой сетью, образуя собственные силовые линии, которые путались и разветвлялись, но в конце концов приходили к месту, где Бабушка устроила свой дом. Дэнни не знал, что появилось тут первее — она или эти линии, но сейчас это не имело значения. Важнее было найти источник беспокойства, оттягивавший сеть города чуть ли не до разрыва. Дэнни повлек за собой Стива. Город нуждался в их помощи.

Стив быстро сообразил, что нужно искать нечто незримое и достаточно весомое для искривления орбиты планет, и Дэнни услышал его непроизнесенную мысль. Они вместе двинулись вдоль линий, преследуя источник дисбаланса, проплыли по призрачным улицам, покрытым тенями своей трехcотлетней истории, наполненным люди и лошадьми, машинами и зданиями, огнем и дымом, светом сирен и слабым гулом толпы.

Проносясь мимо поврежденных пересечений на месте бывших Башен Свободы — все еще свежей раны на пульсе городе, — Дэнни чувствовал страх и горе сотен душ, пострадавших в день их падения. Пересекая Гарлем и Кристофер-стрит, Дэнни впитывал страдание и гнев каждого участника бунтов, чья молодая кровь покрыла дороги. Минуя новогодний шар времени на Таймс-сквер в ночь его первого спуска, Дэнни хотел закричать от радости, счастья и опьяняющей надежды.

Они мчались и кружили, заглядывая в переулки в поисках демона, окунаясь в подноготную Манхэттена, словно рыбы, выпущенные в океан из аквариума, а иногда просто так, гоняясь друг за другом, как дети. Присутствие Бабушки ощущалось рядом снисходительной добротой. От возможностей, которыми мог наделить их город, Дэнни был охвачен восторгом.

Но в какой-то момент чувство ноющей боли перебило радость и потянуло за собой на окраину. Оно привело их к Центральному вокзалу, окруженному зловонием и холодом. Стив собирался туда ворваться, но Дэнни крепко обвился вокруг него, замедляя движение, и направил свою энергию вдоль силовых линий к пораженному пересечению. Он старался аккуратно прощупать нить, но что-то обнаружило его раньше. Через пелену сознания Дэнни ощутил дрожь в руках своего настоящего тела от сильного жжения в пальцах.

Огонь начал пожирать его заживо. Дэнни закричал в агонии, и Стив тоже, но пронизывающий взгляд существа приковывал их к месту, не позволяя сбежать. Затем Дэнни почувствовал толчок и резкий рывок, а в следующую секунду открыл глаза уже на полу квартиры в доме Бабушки. Еще пару мгновений спустя он понял, что они со Стивом сжимали друг друга в объятиях и тряслись, как напуганные дети.

— Что ж, это было неожиданно, — сказала Бабушка дрожащим голосом.

— Что это было?

Она встала и перешагнула через них.

— Джон Ди называл его Коронзон. Обитатель Бездны, воплощение бесформенной и зловещей силы крайних рубежей. Алистер Кроули говорил, что встреча с ним — высшая точка в постижении истины. Это, конечно же, бред.

— Как с ним бороться? — спросил Стив. Он попытался сесть, но, к тихому удовлетворению Дэнни, не преуспел и упал обратно на спину.

— Никак, — ответила Бабушка, налив себе скотч, и судорожно осушила стакан в один глоток. — Разыщите и убейте идиота, который вызвал Коронзона, и надейтесь, что тот еще не достаточно силен, чтобы обойтись без него.

Стив начинал ненавидеть потолок в старой спальне Дэнни. Он так устал, что едва мог шевелиться, но вот уже вторую ночь подряд лежал без сна и смотрел на маленькую трещину в галтели. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел город, чувствовал в теле отголосок трепещущей силы и невыносимо хотел вернуться.

Наверное, он даже мог. Если бы постарался, если бы дал волю своему разуму и ворвался обратно. Бабушка сказала, что теперь они связаны с ней и всей сетью, по крайней мере, на время, и Стив знал, что эта связь была где-то здесь, еще досягаема. Но тянуло его не в сам город — хотя, скорее всего, ничто и никогда не сравнится с ощущением стремительного погружения в поток магической энергии. Чего Стив на самом деле хотел, так это быть ближе к Дэнни.

Вернуться в реальный мир, позволить Бабушке их разнять после того, как он прочувствовал всю глубину их связи, было сродни потере конечности — только об этой конечности Стив до сих пор не подозревал. Он понимал, что любит Дэнни, и были моменты, когда он думал, что чувства взаимны, хотя отметал эти мысли почти сразу, считая, что выдавал желаемое за действительное. Но сейчас? Сейчас он точно знал.

Они с Дэнни не говорили о случившемся. Ни во время обмена идеями с Бабушкой, ни во время молчаливой поездки назад, ни даже потом, когда остались одни в комнате, готовясь ко сну. Им предстояла работа, сражения с демонами, спасение города. Они не могли позволить себе отвлекаться.

И все же сейчас, лежа в тишине и темноте, Стив хотел об этом поговорить. Хотел сказать Дэнни, что любит его так сильно, как никого не любил. Хотел попытаться выразить словами, что ощущал в те несколько минут, когда они кружились вокруг друг друга, дать название тому захлестнувшему чувство душевного единения, от расставания с которым щипало в глазах.

— Стив, детка, — прошептал Дэнни с кровати. — Иди сюда.

Он приподнял одеяло и отодвинулся дальше к стене, освобождая место. Не раздумывая, Стив слез со своего матраса, забрался к Дэнни и сразу уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Дэнни обнял Стива и крепко прижал к груди.

— Настройся, Стив, — сказал он тихо. — Не спускайся до самого города, только чуть-чуть, и ты меня почувствуешь. Для тебя это всё непривычно и ново, я понимаю, но ты на моих глазах делал вещи и покруче.

Стив не был уверен, что сможет настроиться на их связь без помощи Бабушки, но желание вернуть те ощущения было нестерпимым. Он решил попробовать. Войти в нужное состояние, поймать неуловимые границы мира, отпустить сдерживающие разум ограничения. Что-то призрачное коснулось его уголка сознания.

— Да, детка, вот так, — послышался голос Дэнни, принесенный теплым дыханием. — Почти получилось.

Стив попытался еще раз. Он дал себе окунуться в неизвестность, нащупал источник легкого покалывания на границе разума — такого слабого, что чуть не пропустил, — и прыгнул навстречу. Связь ощущалась уже не так всепоглощающе, как у Бабушки в гостиной, но она, несомненно, вела к Дэнни. Тепло и свет окружили Стива во всех смыслах.

Он чувствовал, как счастлив Дэнни, что у них получилось. Любовь и гордость за всё, чего Стив достиг в этот день. Стив ответил ему искренней радостью, что сумел и что Дэнни с ним. Они окунулись в чувства друг друга, обвились, переплелись, и Стиву стало намного спокойнее. Дэнни был домом и семьей, убежищем и поддержкой. Вскоре их дыхание выровнялось, и они уснули почти одновременно.


	8. Chapter 8

Дэнни резко проснулся. Его сердце учащенно билось. Лежавший напротив Стив смотрел на него так же взволнованно.

— Что это было?

— Уверен, что так ощущается пробуждение демона, когда ты пропускаешь через себя весь Нью-Йорк, — ответил Дэнни. Он вдруг осознал, что все еще держался за Стива — не только физически, но и мысленно. Несмотря на весь ужас, тянувшийся к ним через связь с городом, он улыбнулся и придвинулся к Стиву, не отпуская его взгляд.

— Детка.

Их первый поцелуй получился не страстным и отчаянным, каким Дэнни его представлял, а нежным, еле ощутимым прикосновением губ, от которого ментальное единение разгорелось с новой силой. Приглушенно простонав, Стив отстранился и облизал губы.

— Нам позволят сохранить связь? — спросил он. В его глазах отчетливо виделся проблеск надежды.

К сожалению, ответа на этот вопрос у Дэнни не было.

— Не знаю. Но надеюсь, что да, потому что быть связанным с тобой — охренительное чувство.

Стив улыбнулся, словно Дэнни только что достал ему луну с неба, а потом поцеловал — на этот раз настойчиво и глубоко. Дэнни ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем притянуть его к себе и окунуться в разлившееся вокруг них тепло, но спасение города было на первом месте.

Они отстранились друг от друга.

— Когда разберемся с демоном, то снимем номер в отеле и проведем в кровати целый день, не меньше, — пообещал Дэнни. — А сейчас нам нужно добраться до Центрального вокзала и помешать Рэтсону сделать еще одну глупость.

— И как мы это сделаем? — спросил Стив, вставая на ноги и поправляя боксеры.

Дэнни помнил, что они спешат, но не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от потрясающей задницы Стива и не восхититься тем, как черная ткань облегала его ягодицы.

Стив наконец заметил, что Дэнни все еще не двинулся с места.

— Ты что, пялишься на мой зад? — спросил Стив и вдруг изменился в лице, стал напряженным и серьезным. Прежде, чем Дэнни мог ответить, он добавил: — Дэнни, мы не можем допустить, чтобы чувства помешали нам выполнить работу. Я не позволю тебе рисковать собой только из-за того, что теперь мы не просто друзья.

Дэнни выбрался наконец из кровати и подошел к нему.

— Детка, я пялился на твой зад, а при возможности — и на остальные части твоего тела с нашей первой встречи. Думаю, мы справимся.

Стив покраснел и отвел взгляд.

— Правда?

— Еще бы, — подтвердил Дэнни и тоже стал поправлять на себе боксеры, потому что Стив выглядел очень мило, но попыткам Дэнни вернуть мысли к насущным проблемам это только мешало. — Ты просто загляденье. А теперь надевай штаны. Нам пора спасать мир.

Стив растерянно хлопнул глазами, а потом рассмеялся, и через связь Дэнни почувствовал его искреннюю радость. Скоро им предстояло встать на пути катастрофы, нависшей над Нью-Йорком. Перспектива пугала, и готовность Стива пожертвовать собой, если придется, ничем не уступала решимости Дэнни. Усмехнувшись, Дэнни потянулся за одеждой. Они явно плохо друг на друга влияли, но он не променял бы эти отношения ни на что другое.

Стив был рад, что Дэнни наконец уступил ему место за рулем, пусть даже только для того, чтобы чем-то занять, пока сам повис на телефоне. Водитель спереди решил припарковаться, не включив поворотники, и Стиву пришлось резко ударить по тормозам.

— Идиот!

— Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, — засмеялся Дэнни, откладывая телефон. — Скоро увидишь впереди патрульную машину, пристройся за ней. Так дело пойдет быстрее.

— У нас будет сопровождение? — Стив удивился, вспомнив разговор в Тоннеле Линкольна. — Я думал, что власти ничего об этом не знают.

— Не знают, — ответил Дэнни и слегка поморщился, когда Стив обогнал мопед курьера из доставки пиццы. — Но Тони Янов работал на этих улицах, когда Иисус еще ходил пешком под стол. Он повидал больше странной чертовщины, чем любой из моих знакомых.

Стив прибавил газ и успел проскочить светофор за мгновение до того, как тот загорелся красным.

— И что будет, когда мы доберемся до вокзала?

— Зависит от того, где будет Рэтсон, — Дэнни указал на черно-белую машину с включенными сиренами, которая вырулила на дорогу перед ними. — Что сказала Коно?

— До или после того, как предупредила, что выяснит, что я недоговариваю? — уточнил Стив и усмехнулся, когда на лице Дэнни появилось страдальческое выражение. — Она засекла телефон Рэтсона, он точно на вокзале. Чин сделал кое-что, о чем я не хотел его просить, — перехватил данные со спутника, чтобы найти подсказки в его прошлых передвижениях.

Они ехали вдоль Брайант-парка, держась так близко к офицеру Янову, как позволяло дорожное движение. Водители на Манхэттене не боялись пристраиваться за полицейской машиной, чтобы опередить попутчиков, так что Стив не мог оставлять слишком большой зазор, но и случайно врезаться в бампер, если Янов резко затормозит, не хотелось.

— Черт, — выругался Дэнни, когда они пересекли Пятую Авеню.

Стив проследил за его взглядом к небу. Из всего, что он видел за последние несколько дней, большая черная туча, окружившая верхнюю часть Крайслер-Билдинг, была ближе всего к тому, что он мог бы себе представить, если бы кто-нибудь рассказал ему про демонов и магию в Нью-Йорке.

Они пронеслись по 42-й улице до центрального входа на железнодорожную станцию, и Стив припарковался перед Парк-Лейн Виадук, мельком задумавшись, как скоро их машину отбуксируют. Янов присоединился к ним на мостовой. Он был жилистым стариком, явно на пенсии, и с такими густыми усами, что под ними не видно было рта.

— Дело дрянь, да? — сказал он, глядя в небо.

— Можешь начать эвакуировать людей? — спросил Дэнни, увиливая от прямого ответа.

Янов посмотрел на них, и Стив подумал, что хотел бы однажды научиться реагировать так же жизнерадостно на вероятность близящегося конца света.

— Конечно. Кажется, я чувствую запах газа.

— Ты настоящий спаситель, — Дэнни похлопал офицера по плечу и повернулся к Стиву. — Идем.

Пока они шли до станции, Стив задумался об их следующих действиях. Тучи собрались выше, но это не означало, что подниматься было правильным решением. А даже если было — попасть на крышу без значка совсем нелегко.

Двигаясь в сторону главного зала, Дэнни на бегу вытащил сотовый и стал водить по экрану. Несколько секунд Стив следил за неуклюжими движениями его пальцев, а потом в кармане загудел его собственный телефон. Стив проверил определитель номера.

— Коно, — сказал он в трубку, надеясь на хорошие новости. — Что ты нашла?

— Что происходит, босс? — голос Коно звучал требовательно и почему-то ужасно взволнованно, что казалось странным, если вспомнить, через что она проходила ежедневно, работая в «Пять-ноль». — Сигнал пропал.

Стив не мог вдаваться в подробности в спешке.

— Ты что-нибудь успела с него получить?

После паузы, в которой слышалось недовольство, она ответила:

— На крыше кто-то есть. Мне показалось, что он там колдует.

— Ну да, конечно, — Стив нервно засмеялся.

— Стив, — произнесла Коно, будто говорила: «Я знаю, что ты врешь».

— Обещаю, я все объясню, когда мы вернемся, — сказал он, надеясь, что Дэнни согласится, что их друзья должны знать. — Сейчас я должен помочь Дэнни.

— Ладно, — нехотя уступила Коно. Стив прекрасно понимал, что она чувствовала, не имея информации о том, что происходит, не имея возможности как-то помочь. Должно быть, это сводило их с Чином с ума.

— Обещаю, — повторил Стив, хотя знал, что не должен давать обещаний, пока оставалась большая вероятность не пережить следующие несколько часов.

— Берегите себя, оба, — сказала Коно и повесила трубку.

Когда Стив догнал Дэнни, тот все еще разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Стив развернул его к себе, отнял трубку от его уха и губами произнес: «Коно», а потом указал вверх. Дэнни широко улыбнулся и заметно расслабился.

— Нам нужно попасть на крышу.

Закончив звонок, Дэнни посмотрел влево. Стив проследил за его взглядом и увидел, что оттуда им машет коренастый черный парень в светоотражающей куртке. Дэнни побежал навстречу, и Стив последовал за ним, про себя поражаясь тому, сколько людей знали здесь о магии. И не просто знали, а были готовы помочь с решением проблемы.

— Малыш Дэнни, — воскликнул парень, когда до него осталось несколько шагов.

— Дружище, рад тебя видеть, — поприветствовал его Дэнни. Они пожали друг другу руки и по-дружески стукнулись плечами. — Это Стив Макгарретт, мой напарник из Гавайев. Стив, это Квамие Миллер из подземки Нью-Йорка.

Квамие, улыбаясь, протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стив.

— Взаимно, — Стив вернул ему крепкое рукопожатие. — Человек из моей команды говорит, что наш объект на крыше.

— Не буду спрашивать, откуда он это знает. Мне тоже передали, что наверху кто-то есть.

Квамие повел их через дверь с надписью «Только для персонала».

— Задержишь копов? — спросил его Дэнни, пока они неслись по проходившему за билетными кассами коридору. — Дело может принять скверный оборот. Не хочу, чтобы пришлось отгонять людей.

— Постараюсь, — сказал Квамие, затем добавил в рацию, прикрепленную к его куртке: — Джонсон, я направляюсь на крышу с небольшой подмогой. Одно из этих специальных расследований. Справишься внизу один?

Коридор закончился, и впереди открылась лестница. Радио затрещало:

— Все нормально?

— Да, — ответил Квамие, огибая поворот к платформам. — Со мной два копа, не местные. Мы справимся.

— Хорошо, — отозвался голос в рации, и линия замолчала. Они продолжили подниматься. Эхо разносило их топот по лестничной шахте.

— На самом деле он «морской котик», — заметил Дэнни. — В запасе.

Квамие обернулся и с интересом уставился на Стива, очевидно, прикидывая в уме потенциальные последствия вовлеченности военных.

— На флоте тоже случается непонятная хрень?

— Мне об этом ничего неизвестно, — сказал Стив. В мышцах уже появилось жжение от количества пройденных пролетов. — Я занимался там только обыкновенной хренью.

Квамие засмеялся. Стив хотел спросить у него, что считается странным для управления городского транспорта, и что он имел в виду под специальным расследованием, но они почти пришли. Дэнни потянулся к кобуре.

— Мы просто завалим его? — поинтересовался Стив, доставая свой пистолет.

Дэнни поморщился.

— Я бы предпочел этого избежать. Но если он не сдастся, то придется. У нас нет времени с ним возиться.

Как только они подошли к двери, ведущей на крышу, он обогнал Квамие. Тот вытащил из-за пояса камуфляжных брюк полицейский кольт 38-го калибра. На лице Дэнни отразилась сложная смесь эмоций, намекавших на его крайнее недовольство тем, что Квамие вооружен.

— Не смотри так, — сказал Квамие, заметив его выражение. — Попробовал бы сам отправиться в логово монстра безоружным и сказать, что чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

Дэнни рассудительно кивнул, и Стиву пришлось проглотить возникшие на ходу вопросы.

— Можешь отсюда сказать, открыл он портал или нет?

— Почти, — ответил Дэнни. Когда они заняли позицию по обе стороны от двери, он посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. — Возможно, пристрелить его будет мало.

Стив вздохнул.

— Зашибись.

Если портал откроется, Дэнни обязательно попробует его закрыть, и задачей Стива будет остановить любого, кто захочет приблизиться к нему и помешать.

Раздался треск рации, и от неожиданность все трое чуть не подпрыгнули.

— Миллер, у нас тут коп внизу, говорит про утечку газа и пытается начать эвакуацию.

— Янов, — сказал Дэнни. Квамие кивнул. — Лучше вернись и помоги ему. Если что-то пойдет не так, гражданские могут попасть под раздачу.

— Джонсон, — на ходу ответил в рацию Квамие, уже спускаясь по лестнице обратно, — раз он говорит, что есть утечка, значит, есть утечка.

— Пропусти остальных, если они успеют, — крикнул Дэнни ему вслед. Квамие махнул рукой и снова произнес что-то в рацию.

— Остальных? — спросил Стив, поймав взгляд Дэнни.

— Подкрепление, — пояснил он, улыбаясь, и губы Стива невольно растянулись в такой же улыбке. — В отличие от тебя, я не забываю вызывать подмогу. Хотя ты все равно меня испортил, раз я не жду ее, а сразу бегу навстречу опасности.

— Потому что твое подкрепление — это я, — ответил Стив, чувствуя необъяснимое удовлетворение от того, что мог так сказать. — Здесь я, конечно, не очень полезен, но я всегда тебя прикрою. Всегда.

Дэнни посмотрел на него со странным выражением — что-то среднее между глубоким шоком и такой же глубокой нежностью.

— Я... Ладно, слушай, это будет сумбурно и быстро, но я должен сказать. Я люблю тебя, Стив Макгарретт. И мне не важно, ответишь ты взаимностью или нет. Хочу, чтобы ты знал это, пока мы не вошли, на всякий случай, и если сказать позже не будет возможности. О лучшем друге я и мечтать на мог. Я люблю тебя и буду любить всегда.

— Дэнни, — выдохнул Стив. Его сердце бешено стучало, грудь тяжело вздымалась. — Я тоже, Дэнни. Ты уж постарайся, чтобы позже была возможность сказать это еще раз.

— Ты и в этот раз не сказал, — Дэнни хитро ему подмигнул и начал обратный отсчет на пальцах.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, дергая на себя ручку двери.

— Что ж, — ответил Дэнни, — пойдет, — и шагнул вперед, держа пистолет наготове.

Вдвоем они молча осмотрелись на открывшейся территории, но не нашли ничего, что указало бы на местонахождение Рэтсона. От центральной площадки крыша отлого спускалась, скрывая от них внешние края. Стив задумался, куда бы пошел он, если бы был маньяком и пытался вызвать демона, способного уничтожить целый город, когда над головой неожиданно прошла ударная волна. Он слишком часто имел дело со взрывами и мог наверняка сказать, что причиной волны стал не обычный взрыв. Через мгновение Стив почувствовал запах серы и табун мурашек на коже, будто рой невидимых насекомых накрыл его разом со всех сторон, а затем так же внезапно исчез.

— Что это было?

— Усиленное сдерживающее заклинание, — сказал Дэнни. Он побежал вдоль внутреннего края крыши параллельно 42-й улице, и Стив не сразу понял, как Дэнни узнал, откуда пришло заклинание, потому что ему показалось, что волна не имела направления. О том, что это было вовсе не магическое знание, он сообразил, когда увидел, что со стороны Вандербилт-Авеню крыша после спуска продолжалась ровным горизонтальным выступом. Дэнни остановился, не доходя до края, и они со Стивом выглянули за парапет.

Внизу у самого края выступа лицом к 43-й улице стоял мужчина в темно-бордовой бархатной мантии, в котором Дэнни сразу опознал Рэтсона. Тот держал руки поднятыми и что-то напевал, под его ногами был начерчен круг Соломона. С виду в Рэтсоне легко угадывался некогда лощеный молодой человек, владевший квартирой в Верхнем Вест-Сайде и работавший на Уолл-стрит, но впоследствии все это растерявший. Сейчас он выглядел почти диким.

Дэнни увидел портал, образовавшийся перед кругом. Магические вихри вовсю атаковали Рэтсона, но неудавшийся колдун либо не замечал, либо игнорировал, что границы его круга нарушились. Из-за расстояния его слова звучали неразборчиво, но вряд ли они имели значение. Рэтсон явно был последователем ритуальной магии Алистера Кроули, а значит, применял енохианский язык, который Дэнни не знал и никогда не пытался выучить. По-настоящему для колдовства важны не слова, а крепкий разум, способный заставить мир вращаться по своему усмотрению. Дэнни хватало английского, хотя большинство заклинаний, которые он узнал еще в детстве, были на латыни. Впрочем, он и мантию не стал бы носить, а если такое желание когда-нибудь возникнет, то пусть Стив пристрелит его.

Из портала вырвался очередной вихрь, и Дэнни понял, что нужно действовать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он шагнул на конёк скатной части крыши с поднятым пистолетом. Стив подстраховывал сзади.

— Рэтсон, завязывай с песнями и выйди из круга.

Рэтсон резко к ним развернулся. В его глазах горела паника, а значит, был реальный шанс его остановить. Дэнни сделал шаг навстречу и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Позволь мне все исправить, пока ты не потерял контроль.

Рэтсон открыл рот, но не успел ничего произнести. Позади него затрещал воздух, и возникшая из ниоткуда тень яростно врезалась ему в грудь. Рэтсон пронзительно закричал. Несколько секунд его тело дергалось, потом застыло неподвижно , а глаза уставились в пустое пространство перед кругом.

— Aneteb othil ludsi caosagi zirdo lonsmi depede zazax…

Теперь голос Рэтсона больше напоминал возню насекомых, чем человеческую речь.

— Ну конечно, енохианский, — пробормотал Дэнни, все еще направляя на Рэтсона пистолет.

Стив мельком взглянул на Дэнни.

— Енохианский?

— Предположительно ангельский язык, созданный Джоном Ди около пяти тысяч лет назад, — рассеянно пояснил Дэнни. Его больше мучил вопрос, стоит ли сразу пристрелить Рэтсона за то, что он придурок. — В основном используется позерами и людьми, которым больше делать нечего.

— Как нам его остановить? — спросил Стив.

— Застрелить, скорее всего, — неохотно ответил Дэнни. — Он и так вряд ли выживет, но…

Стив спустил курок, не дав ему закончить предложение, содержавшее моральную дилемму. Пуля прошила Рэтсону голову.

— Gohus oadriax orocha dodpal, — продолжил говорить труп.

Стив с ужасом уставился на него.

— Супер, — выдавил из себя Дэнни.

Кровь стекала по шее Рэтсона, пропитывая его идиотскую мантию. Дэнни не собирался отчитывать Стива за выстрел, снявший с него ответственность за решение отнять чужую жизнь. Скорее наоборот, ― Дэнни хотелось обнять Стива, напомнить, что он не обязан взваливать все на себя, не обязан выполнять грязную работу, чтобы не пришлось другим. Убрав пистолет в кобуру, Дэнни вытащил из кармана мел и нарисовал круг на земле.

— Хорошо, сделаем по-плохому. Стой на страже.

Когда Стив согласился без возражений., Дэнни привлек его к себе и поцеловал.

— Скоро прибудет подмога, а до тех пор мне нужно, чтобы ты выиграл время, — сказал он, отстранившись.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

— Если почувствуешь, что не справляешься, — уходи, — строго добавил Дэнни, даже будучи уверенным, что Стив его не послушает. — Убирайся отсюда и найди укрытие.

— Что? И не подумаю.

— Пожалуйста, Стив, — умоляюще сказал Дэнни.

Стив скрестил руки на груди и нахмурил брови.

— До прошлой ночи я бы никогда так не поступил. С чего ты взял, что теперь что-то изменится?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты… — начал Дэнни, пытаясь привести Грейс в качестве аргумента.

— Много месяцев назад я пообещал Грейс, что буду тебя беречь, — перебил его Стив. Дэнни мысленно выругался — тот слишком хорошо его знал. — И я собираюсь сдержать свое обещание.

Дэнни вздохнул. Спорить бесполезно, да и не было времени.

— Тогда просто будь осторожен, ладно?

Стиву не удалось скрыть маленькую победоносную улыбку.

— Ладно.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Дэнни, поймав его руку, посмотрел в глаза, чтобы дать нитям их связи укрепиться. — Если выживу, то хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Я не шутил насчет номера в гостинице.

Стив буквально просиял.

— Ни за что не пропущу наше свидание. А теперь иди, пора с этим заканчивать.

Дэнни вошел в круг и сел на землю. Он пропустил через меловую границу свою силу, создавая барьер, который защитит его от внешних помех. Нужно было закрыть портал до того, как демон сможет выйти в своей настоящей форме. Невозможность стоять сейчас рядом со Стивом сводила с ума, но Дэнни понимал, что выбора не было. Он лишь надеялся, что ему хватит сил побороть Коронзона, иначе станет неважно, сможет Стив сбежать с крыши или нет. Коронзону будет мало Нью-Йорка и даже всей Америки.

Отбросив мысли о том, что станет с миром, если сегодня демон победит, Дэнни сконцентрировался, закрыл глаза и позволил витавшим вокруг потокам энергии пройти через него. Вскоре он почувствовал город, Бабушку и Стива, с готовностью отдававших свою силу. Он почувствовал Марка и Хезер, маму и тетю Джин, дедушку и кузена Билли, но не остановился на этом, открыл разум еще шире, потянулся к людям, которых не знал, но в которых тоже чувствовал магию. Те впускали его и делились энергией.

Это не Дэнни и Стив спасали мир. Это мир спасал себя через них.


	9. Chapter 9

Как только круг закрылся за Дэнни, исходивший от него поток энергии изменился. Казалось, будто теперь Дэнни что-то приглушило. Его обычное свечение, яркость которого Стив до сих пор принимал как должное, потускнело. Долго над этим думать не было времени — уже через пару мгновений Стив ощутил сознанием, как Дэнни потянулся к нему, прошел сквозь него, и город отозвался им обоим. Волна энергии захлестнула Стива с такой силой, что чуть не свалила с ног, прежде чем выровняться в мерный фоновой гул.

Стив еще раз окинул взглядом территорию предстоящего сражения. Рэтсон — точнее, его труп — по-прежнему висел на краю крыши и что-то монотонно бубнил Воздух перед ним потрескивал и вихрился. Вчера Бабушка сказала, что Коронзон является в двух формах: легион демонов или голос. Стив надеялся, что им достанется последнее, но теперь, слушая речь человека, которому он прострелил голову, Стив подумал, что выбор уже не казался таким простым.

Он не испытывал вины за убийство Рэтсона — тот пытался вызвать демона и потерял контроль над ситуацией еще до того, как получил пулю. Стив жалел только, что это не остановило открытие портала, ведь тогда ему бы не пришлось волноваться, как защитить Дэнни от всего, что может оттуда выйти.

Со стороны двери послышался звук быстрых шагов. Стив обернулся и поднял пистолет. Перспектива мериться силами с местной полицией или любым другим, кто попросит его немедленно уйти, совершенно не радовала, но когда из-за конька крыши появилась знакомая голова, Стив улыбнулся.

— Мак. Рад тебя видеть, — сказал он, опуская пистолет.

— Я привел подкрепление, — ответил Мак, помахав ему, и указал себе за спину. Рядом появилось еще несколько людей.

Когда все они подошли ближе, Стив начал сомневаться, что рад их приходу. В группе было двое мальчишек с мечами — испанец и азиат, оба на вид только закончили школу. Им бы скейтборды держать, а не катаны. Стив с радостью отправил бы их по домам уже из-за одного возраста, но понимал, что его мнение не станет для них авторитетным. Если кого и можно было назвать негласным полевым командиром группы, так это Мака.

Рядом с парнями стояла женщина с розовым ирокезом, который выглядывал из-под узорного платка, завязанного бантом. Ее платье по крою напоминало моду 40-х, а ее руки, шея и часть лица шея были сплошь покрыты татуировками. Когда женщина подошла ближе, Стив с удивлением понял, что она не молода, как ему сперва показалось, а даже старше него. Она улыбнулась Стиву, повернула голову в сторону, и татуировки на ее руках поменяли форму, а маленькие звезды, выбитые на шее и скулах морщинистого, но еще красивого лица, сверкнули. Воздух дрогнул от выброса магии.

— Стив, это Дэлла, — представил женщину Мак, доставая из рюкзака Беретту 92FS. — Она пойдет первой, постарайся не оказаться у нее на пути. А эти двое — Луис и Гэвин, — он указал на детей, и оба вежливо поклонились. — Не пытайся остановить их только потому, что они молоды. Сейчас не время сомневаться друг в друге, у нас и без этого будет достаточно поводов для волнения.

— Ладно, — согласился Стив, хотя не был уверен, что сможет сдержать инстинкты, если дети на его глазах попадут в беду.

— Это Янссон Леборн, — Мак указал на долговязого темнокожего парня с бритой головой, который опирался на массивный посох. — А там — Фиона.

Фиона была миниатюрной, элегантно одетой азиаткой ростом едва выше пяти футов. Исходившая от нее спокойная уверенность быстро развеяла опасения Стива насчет ее силы.

— Приятно познакомиться со всеми, — сказал Стив, задержав на каждом взгляд. — Не знаю, как много вам известно о происходящем, но Рэтсон пытался вызвать демона, называющего себя Коронзон. Когда мы сюда пришли, он уже начертил круг и открыл портал. Мы велели ему остановиться, и думаю, он собирался послушаться, но потом из портала что-то вылетело и взяло над ним контроль. Я пустил пулю Рэтсону в голову, но, э-э-э, сами видите результат.

— Хм, — Мак пошел ближе к висевшему в воздухе телу, навел на него пистолет и выстрелил. Труп продолжил бубнить.

— Я не промахнулся, сэр, — сказал Стив, слегка раздраженный тем, что Мак ему не поверил.

— Я знаю, парень, — ответил Мак, возвращаясь к группе. — Но у меня другие пули.

Он поднял рюкзак, вытащил оттуда коробку с патронами и протянул Стиву.

— Самодельная сборка. Деревянный сердечник, железная рубашка, серебряная оболочка, всё опрыснуто святой водой. Должны валить большинство сверхъестественных тварей, но явно не слишком эффективны против одержимых трупов.

— Деревянный сердечник? — переспросил Стив, откинув крышку.

— Бакаут, — сказал Мак. — Его не просто так называют железным деревом.

Стив вытряхнул магазин своего Зига, сложил патроны в карман и заменил на новые. Потом проделал то же самое с запасным магазином, тем временем продолжив:

— Сейчас Дэнни пытается закрыть портал. Думаю, что наша работа заключается в том, чтобы дать ему необходимое на это время.

— Тогда приступим, — произнесла Дэлла с чистым бруклинским акцентом.

— Приступим, — поддержала Фиона, снимая пиджак своего делового костюма. — Предлагаю подготовиться, потому что этот шаби почти закончил.

От удивления у Стива поползли вверх брови. Он уставился на женщину, понимая, что был единственным, кто понимал мандаринский. Заметив его взгляд, Фиона улыбалась.

— Не говорите мне, что моряка оскорбило крепкое словечко.

— Нет, мэм, — сказал Стив, улыбнувшись ей в ответ. — И нам действительно нужно подготовиться. Вы, кажется, все друг друга знаете и представляете, кто на что способен, так что не мне объяснять вам тактику. Я сосредоточусь на защите Дэнни, а если кому-то понадобится моя помощь — крикните. Сделаю, что смогу.

Мак повернулся к открытому порталу и скомандовал:

— Дэлла, ты вперед. Гэвин, Луис, Янссон, вы пойдете в рукопашную против всего, что пройдет мимо нее. Мы со Стивом постараемся не подстрелить вас, а ты, Фиона, держи оборону с тыла.

— Ясно, босс, — отозвалась Дэлла, становясь позади Рэтсона. Рисунок ангела на ее спине раздулся и стал раскрывать чернильные крылья, пока те полностью не вышли из плеч. На мгновение Стив даже застыл от потрясения и зависти. Не к Дэлле, — хотя узнать ее лучше было бы интересно, — а к ее татуировкам.

— Ты увидишь еще много странного, — сказал Мак. — Понимаю, для тебя все это в новинку, но ты должен сосредоточиться на задании.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Стив. Мак подбадривающе улыбнулся.

— Ты справишься, сынок. Те, у кого слабая психика, не становятся «морскими котиками».

— А вы в какой части служили? — спросил Стив, поглядывая за спину, где Фиона рисовала на бетоне китайские символы красными чернилами, — по крайней мере, Стив надеялся, что это чернила.

— Разведчик-диверсант, — ответил Мак. Он собирался что-то добавить, но в этот момент труп Рэтсона торжественно прокричал «Ио Коронзон» и повернулся к ним лицом.

  


  
Воздух над вокзалом забурлил от концентрации магической энергии. Солнце, коснувшись горизонта, встало идеально ровно между домами и разлило свой свет по 43-й улице. Лучи, попадая на портал, преломлялись и разбивались на радугу. Было бы даже красиво, если бы перед порталом не висело мертвое тело с пустыми глазами.

— Всегда хотел увидеть Манхэттенхендж, — мечтательно сказал Стив, хотя чувствовал себя немного обманутым из-за обстоятельств, при которых выпал этот шанс.

Мак не успел ответить — изо рта Ретсона раздался грубый голос Коронзона:

— Я есть я, источник проказы и оспы, чумы и рака, холеры и эпилепсии. Я заберусь на колени Всевышнего и вырву зубами его фаллос. Я раздавлю всмятку его мошонку и создам яд, чтобы убить его человеческих сыновей.

— Мило, — буркнул Мак, снова наставляя на него оружие.

Стив надеялся, что это и есть та самая форма голоса, о которой говорила Бабушка. Конечно, выслушивать болтливый труп не было в понимании Стива идеальным времяпровождением, но он с радостью предпочел бы его сражению с легионом демонов.

— И покуда я есть я, у меня не одна форма, а множество. Ужас тьмы, слепота ночи, глухота гадюки, пресный вкус стоячей воды, черное пламя ненависти, вымя кошки из слизи.

— Почему они все так любят звуки собственного голоса? — риторически спросил Дэлла. Татуировки на ее коже непрерывно двигались.

— Кошки из чего?.. — озадаченно переспросил Стив.

— Ага, — Мак поморщился. — Даже знать не хочу.

— Солнце сожжет вас всех, пока вы будете корчиться голышом на песках Ада, — продолжал Коронзон, запрокинув голову. — Ветер ужалит каждый нерв у вас внутри, сдерет кожу с ваших тел, срежет плоть с ваших костей и сожрет ваши сердца.

Дэлла подняла руки перед собой ладонями друг к другу, и в воздухе между ними образовался темно-синий сгусток. Его очертания менялись до тех пор, пока не обрели форму звезды, похожей на одну из тех, что выбиты на лице Дэллы.

— Заткнись, — сказала она и швырнула звезду в Рэтсона. Заклинание — то есть, Стив предполагал, что это заклинание, — попало трупу в лицо, и взрыв оторвал целый кусок от его головы.

— У меня множество форм, — произнесло кровавое пятно на тот месте, где раньше были рот и нос Рэтсона.

— Что ж, заебись, — спокойно ответила Дэлла. Стив невольно улыбнулся, но его улыбка быстро погасла, потому что в следующее мгновение одновременно из Рэтсона и портала начала выползать какая-то многоногая тварь.

Она бросилась к Дэлле, свернувшись в шар размером с собаку с паучьими лапами и острыми когтями. Дэлла увернулась и, отскочив, швырнула в тварь еще одну звезду. Сила заклинания оторвала ей лапы, и те сразу же обратились в серый пепел. Стив, не тратя лишних секунд на раздумья, навел прицел и выстрелил в центр дергающейся безлапой массы. Тварь взвизгнула, перекатилась по крыше и тоже рассыпалась.

Даже понимая всю опасность недооценивания врага, Стив почувствовал себя спокойнее, когда лично убедился в силе союзников. Он знал их всего несколько минут и доверял им, потому что им доверял Дэнни, но выйти невредимыми после первой вражеской атаки было по-своему знаково.

— Я есть множество, — произнес Коронзон, и что-то новое выползло из воздуха.

Затем еще одно.

И еще одно.

— Черт, — выругался Стив и начал стрелять по ним, даже не разбирая, что они такое, целясь в предположительно слабые места в надежде нанести наибольший урон.

Крылатая тень накренилась в сторону и взорвалась пеплом. Существо, состоявшее практически из одних зубов и глаз, растворилось от встречи с пулей. Дэлла не сдавала позиций — колючие татуировки скатывались по ее рукам и выходили из ладоней, как плети. Она крутилась и прорезалась сквозь демонов, а те продолжали лезть из воздуха.

Из-за того, как легко с ними удавалось расправляться с атаками, Стив начал подозревать подвох. Не верилось, что Коронзона, пугающую силу которого они с Дэнни почувствовали у Бабушки, могла без особого труда одолеть кучка людей, пусть даже некоторые из них тоже были не промах.

— Мне это не нравится, — крикнул он Маку, пристрелив очередную бросившуюся к ним тварь.

Мак снял двух мух размером с котов парой точных выстрелов.

— Мне тоже.

— Он пытается измотать нас?

Мечи Луиса и Гэвина, поблескивая в розовом свете заходящего солнца, косили всё, что попадалось им на пути. Янссон чуть в стороне посохом таранил грудь существа, похожего на пернатую гориллу. Стив выстрелил в крадущуюся к ним тень и рискнул посмотреть за спину.

Фиона стояла у черты из красных рукописных символов, спокойная и собранная. Она слегка наклонила голову, когда их взгляды встретились, как бы давая понять, что готова, а потом снова сосредоточилась на своей оборонительной линии, не отвлекаясь на сражения товарищей. Стив почувствовал прилив гордости за свою новую команду и благодарность за то, что ему позволили быть частью этого сражения.

Его взгляд магнитом потянуло к Дэнни. Связь, которую они разделяли со вчерашнего вечера, не исчезла, мерцала где-то на краю сознания, но сейчас сила, которой Дэнни питал круг, почти полностью заглушала ее. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, целиком концентрируясь на формировании заклинания.

Дэлла вскрикнула, и внимание Стива вернулось к полю боя. Он увидел, как из тела Рэтсона выползла гигантская змея, разорвав его на части. В воздухе остались висеть только ноги и одна рука. Змея переливалась. Ее прозрачная кожа и внутренности блестели, пока она становилась перед Дэллой на дыбы. Та бросила в змею звезду, но взрыв ее даже не ранил. Змея зашипела.

Стив выстрелил дважды. Сердце твари затряслось, как желе, но она не повернула головы и продолжала нависать над Дэллой. В поисках подсказки Стив повернулся к Маку, но взгляд зацепился за другое движение: Гэвин, разбежавшись, вскочил на спину Луиса и в прыжке с размаху вогнал меч в голову змеи. Лезвие прорубило череп и мозги. Когда змея метнулась в сторону, меч Луиса вонзился ей в глаз. Ее шипение стало разъяренным, но было очевидно, что она умирает.

Портал потемнел и выплюнул еще три фигуры. Стив на рефлексе выстрелил, и нечто похожее на собаку из черных личинок рассыпалось прямо перед ним. Но не исчезло. Личинки шевелились и ползали друг по другу, заново собираясь в одно целое, и вся эта масса неумолимо двигалась на Стива. К горлу подступил ком желчи. Стив выпустил в существо еще несколько пуль, не особо надеясь его ранить, но твердо намеренный не подпускать к Дэнни.

— Стив, ложись, — крикнула за спиной Фиона, и Стив по команде упал на землю.

Над головой пронеслось что-то горячее, оставив за собой шлейф тепла. Стив увидел, как в гору личинок врезался огненный шар и, лопнув, разбрызгался по бурлящей черной каше бело-желтым пламенем, словно выжигая ее изнутри. Пламя погасло, и на мгновение от бесформенной массы остались только очертания, а затем и она стала пылью.

Стив перекатился на ноги, но не успел даже кивнуть Фионе, как другая тварь — на этот раз человеческой формы, с мертвенно-серой кожей, болтающейся складками на костях — прорвалась за посох Янссона, толкнув того через всю крышу, и сиганула к Дэнни. Стив рванул на перехват.

Он врезался твари в бок, сбив на землю, и кувырком приземлился сверху. Та выпучила желтые глаза без зрачков, кроме которых на ее лице не было ничего, и Стив застыл в нерешительности. Несмотря на отсутствие рта, лицо твари искривилось в подобии хищного оскала. Ее кожа начала тянуться и поползла вверх по рукам Стива, как живая слизь.

Адреналин пронзил тело. Стив дернулся назад, пытаясь высвободиться, но серая слизь просто растянулась и снова сжалась, потащив его вниз. Грудь существа вздулась, треснула, и в ней прорезалась гигантская зубастая пасть, наполняя воздух вокруг себя вонью гниющей плоти. Стив подавил тошноту и еще раз попытался оторваться, но слизь уже заползла ему на спину и тянула к своим зубам.

Из пасти вылез язык и обернулся вокруг головы Стива, перекрывая воздух, не давая видеть. Стив продолжал сопротивляться неминуемому приближению к рядам острых зубов, но ситуация казалась безвыходной. В отчаянии он нажал на курок в парализованной руке, надеясь, что ствол направлен в сторону твари, и пуля никого не заденет.

Пасть искривилась. Стив выстрелил снова. Раздался болезненный вой, и тварь разжала язык. Ее кожа начала растворяться. Стив мгновенно отпрянул, перекатился и добавил к первым пулям еще две, а затем повернулся, чтобы проверить остальных.

Дэнни сидел в кругу все так же неподвижно, но Стив чувствовал через их тусклую связь, что тот знал о демонах и старался закончить как можно быстрее. Дэлла была на ногах и хлестала колючей плетью вставшего на задние лапы зеленого медведя, который держал над головой Гэвина, но ее левая рука болталась под странным углом.

Когда медведь рассыпался, Гэвин со шлепком упал на крышу и не поднимался. Луис попытался прорваться к своему другу мимо клубящегося облака голубого дыма, полоснул по воздуху, но меч беспрепятственно прошел насквозь. Стив выстрелил в облако, не ожидая, что ему повезет больше, однако пули врезались во что-то твердое, и дым начал оседать, меняя цвет. Белая пыль была тут же подхвачена ветром, заметно разошедшимся после того, как половина солнца скрылась за горизонтом.

Луис подбежал к Гэвину и приподнял его голову. Дэлла пустила звезду в нечто странно изогнутое и непропорциональное, двигавшееся в их сторону. Заклинание не подействовало. Меч Луиса тоже.

— Фиона! — крикнул Мак, затем резко пригнулся. В существо полетел сгусток энергии, внутри которого Стив успел различить иероглиф «гармония». От столкновения с ним существо сжалось в нефритовый шар, покатилось по крыше и врезалось в парапет.

— Берегись, — крикнул Янссон, несясь на перехват скачущей зомби-лошади. Он протаранил посохом ее развороченную грудную клетку, отгоняя от Гэвина и открывая для Мака возможность разрядить обойму ей в голову.

Лошадь рассеялась. Над крышей застыла тишина. Стив посмотрел на портал, внутренне готовясь к новой волне демонов, но ничего не происходило. Через несколько минут ожидания группа начала сходиться, собираясь возле Гэвина и Луиса. Все молча проверяли друг друга.

Над бровью Янссона сочился кровью на лицо глубокий порез. Левая рука Дэллы была явно сломана. Мак прихрамывал на одну ногу, а лицо Фионы осунулось от усталости. Луис на первый взгляд был невредим, но Гэвин по-прежнему лежал и не двигался. Стив посмотрел на Дэнни, не готовый оставить свой пост.

Он скорее ощутил, чем услышал оглушительный взрыв. Ударная волна не подчинялась никаким законам, но когда Стив пришел в себя, он лежал на бетоне. В ушах зазвенело, хотя не прозвучало ни звука, и что-то не так было с его зрением. В теле болела каждая клетка.

Дэнни потянулся к нему через связь. Стив повернул голову, чтобы заверить его, что все еще жив, услышал его команду, транслируемую прямо в мозг: «вставай, вставай, вставай», — и тело отреагировало.

Он перекатился и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ватные ноги. Во всех близлежащих зданиях были выбиты окна. Медная кровля на крыше станции прогнулась. Стив испытал странное чувство победы от того, что до сих пор стоял живым посреди этой разрухи, и оглянулся по сторонам. Дэнни в своем кругу был в безопасности, но остальных взрыв свалил на землю.

Возможность проверить их Стиву не выпала: портал раздулся, и через него в мир начало пробиваться нечто огромное. Стив не мог как следует видеть, различал перед собой лишь глухую бездну пустоты, от которой болели глаза и закипали мозги. Перед ним калейдоскопом пронеслась вереница всех его страхов и прошлых ошибок. Как ссорились родители, как горел Перл-Харбор, как звучал выстрел, убивший отца, как звали на помощь Мэри и Грэйс, все глубже утопая в черной пропасти. Как он полз по телам своих павших товарищей, вдыхая грязь и смерть. Как на выжженной, почерневшей земле высыхали кости людей и животных. Как выглядел сломанный и разрушенный мир.

«Беги», — прокричал Дэнни в его голове.

Родной голос вывел Стива из оцепенения и помог вытряхнуть ужас из мыслей. Но Стив понимал, что убегать нет смысла. Даже если бы ноги перестали дрожать от слабости, то от тьмы все равно не спрячешься. Побегом он выиграет максимум несколько дней, и проживет эти дни со знанием, что бросил Дэнни на верную смерть. Нет, Стив должен был остаться здесь.

Он посмотрел на свои руки, увидел на них кровь и понял, что выронил пистолет. Сложно было понять, куда его ранило, потому что все тело ощущалось, как одна сплошная рана. Борясь с головокружением и надеясь, что Бабушка не ошиблась насчет его силы, Стив потянулся за ножом.

«Нет, — услышал он умоляющий голос Дэнни. — Не смей».

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив. Пальцы крепко сжались на рукояти. — Но мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился на заклинании.

Он повернулся к порталу, закрыл глаза и бросился вперед, заставляя себя сделать то, что необходимо, хотя каждый инстинкт кричал ему бежать прочь. Оттолкнувшись от земли, Стив подпрыгнул и со всей силы, которую мог получить из связи с Дэнни, вбил нож в то место, где по его расчетам находилось тело Коронзона. Лезвие вонзилось в твердую плоть. Волна пустого ужаса захлестнула Стива, потянула вниз, в бездну, и он стал падать, падать, падать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шаби (shǎbī ) — дословно: тупая пизда


	10. Chapter 10

Дэнни заставил себя отвести взгляд от Стива и заново сосредоточиться на заклинании, вложил в него весь максимум внутренней силы, который смог из себя вытянуть. Почти готово. Осталось произнести несколько слов, и все элементы заклинания сложатся воедино в самую мощную магию, которую Дэнни когда-либо создавал. У него не было права на ошибку, не было времени отвлекаться. Стив сделает то, что должен. Если они не остановят Коронзона до того, как тот воплотится в их мире в своей полной форме, то уже, вероятно, не смогут остановиться никогда. Даже на Гавайях не будет спасения.

Слова стали слетать с его губ, собираясь во фразы, формируя атаку, укрепляя защиту и сжимая силы в опасный искрящийся заряд, которой должен был закрыть портал. Это была монументальная сложная работа и, возможно, последний шанс изгнать демона бездны обратно в небытие.

Дэнни открыл глаза и нашел взглядом Коронзона.

Стив завис в шести футах над землей, обвитый чем-то похожим на щупальце из помеси дыма и слизи. Он держал нож воткнутым в подвижную массу, и та тряслась в агонии от боли. Дэнни не знал, в сознании Стив или нет, а что важнее — жив ли он, и с трудом подавил желание кинуться ему на помощь. Покидать круг, сдерживая внутри себя столько магии, было небезопасно. Дэнни сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы вернуть самообладание, и произнес:

— Choronzon, daemon abyssi extremum, milites, multis unus.

Демон замер. Забыв о Стиве и боли, которую причинял ему нож, он обернулся к Дэнни. В тот же момент Дэнни почувствовал сильный удар по защитному полю, но сумел устоять и продолжил:

— Nomen tuum verum dicam, et dominabitur in vos.

Коронзон взревел, сопротивляясь магическим путам, но заклинание содержало его имена, а имена были подобны ориентирам на карте. Они давали чарам точки опоры и помогали найти слабые места.

— Non ego solus stare.

Дэнни чувствовал, что боролся не в одиночку. Ему помогала мощь города и его жителей, а тех в свою очередь подпитывали силой другие люди — всё во имя спасения мира. Безусловно, Коронзон чувствовал то же самое.

— Unde venerunt ad te deleo.

Нужно было отбросить его назад одним ударом. От накопившейся внутри магии у Дэнни на коже возникло покалывание, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Мир вспыхнул яркими огнями. Чары созревали, используя тело Дэнни как батарейку. Слова продолжали слетать с его губ, но произносил их Дэнни как будто не своим голосом. В этот миг его голос принадлежал миллионам людей, а он был проводником.

— Ego protector, salvationum lucem et ultimum exitium.

Его словно вспороли и открыли нараспашку, и сила города, сила целого мира ревущим пламенем ворвалась внутрь. Он не был защитником и спасительным светом, он был лишь сосудом. Нужные слова приходили сами. Заклинание оживало и билось в созданную преграду, угрожая вырваться наружу, но Дэнни упорно его сдерживал.

— Revertere ad locum tuum iuste.

Коронзон выпустил волну разрушительной энергии, борясь с чарами, толкающими его в портал. Дэнни показалось, что его кожа лопается, а кости трещат, и что он слышит собственный крик, но чего бы это ни стоило, он не мог, не собирался позволить твари одержать верх. Он подумал о Грэйс, о людях, которых любил, и продолжил напирать.

— Ego te signa atque alligare vobis.

Острые когти впились в его сознание. Их режущие концы оставляли открытые раны, уничтожая всё, чем Дэнни был, и чем мог бы стать. Его воспоминания и эмоции засасывал водоворот пустоты. Дэнни падал в Бездну, но это не имело значения, осталось совсем немного. Он последует за демоном и проведет вечность прикованным к нему, если это спасет остальных.

— Ego claudere ostium, et ostia.

Заклинание вырвалось из него, и мир вокруг изменился. Брешь в измерении затянулась, Коронзона отшвырнуло назад. Дэнни почувствовал, будто мозги стянуло тугой резинкой от давления, с которым энергия резко выплеснулась наружу и пронеслась по городу, разбивая в домах еще уцелевшие окна.

Обессиленный Дэнни упал на землю, кашляя и тяжело дыша. Он лежал неподвижно, не до конца понимая, жив или мертв, и не чувствовал своего тела. Что-то подсказывало ему, что позже на смену оцепенению придет невыносимая боль.

Солнце село, и небо над городом потемнело. Дэнни поднял глаза вверх и наблюдал, как над головой одна за другой загораются звезды. На горизонте не было ни облачка, и воздух был удивительно свежим, будто магия смыла смог, оставив после себя лишь чистоту и тепло летнего вечера. Вокруг не было слышно ни шума моторов, ни воя сирен. Дэнни все еще смотрел в небо, когда перед глазами возникло лицо Стива.

— Дэнни?

Должно быть, он и впрямь выглядел ужасно, раз Стив его не узнавал. С трудом Дэнни удалось из себя выдавить:

— Да, это я. Как я справился?

— Ты ранен? — спросил Стив и тут же принялся его ощупывать.

— Вот ты мне и скажи.

Дэнни смутно догадывался, что не такой ответ Стив хотел услышать, но для более внятного еще не пришел в себя.

— Кажется, ничего не сломано, — серьезно произнес Стив. Он наклонился, чтобы проверить зрачки Дэнни, и попытался повернуть его голову под углом к свету, видимо, ища первичные признаки сотрясения, но Дэнни тут же отвел его руку в сторону.

— Нам с тобой предстоит долгая беседа. С демонами ты обращаешься не лучше, чем с преступниками.

Стив рассмеялся, а затем жадно и с явным облегчением поцеловал его в губы.

— Никогда не меняйся. Никогда.

Дэнни усмехнулся. Он знал, что надолго им здесь не расслабиться. Нужно было проверить людей Мака и убедиться, что у Стива нет серьезных переломов и опасных для жизни ранений. Но сейчас Дэнни хотел просто лежать и наслаждаться мыслью о том, что они спасли мир и вопреки всему остались при этом живы.

Чин пересматривал короткую трясущуюся видеозапись, сделанную прохожим на камеру телефона до того, как власти Нью-Йорка начали конфисковывать все съемки последних событий и говорить, что произошла утечка газа. Он не знал, можно ли верить своим глазам.

— Я не… Как... Что там… — невпопад говорила стоявшая рядом Коно.

— Да, я тоже, — согласился Чин.

В офисе Стива зазвонил телефон. Тот самый зашифрованный спутниковый телефон, которым пользовался только Стив. Чин и Коно неуверенно переглянулись, но через несколько секунд сигнал издал уже мобильный Коно.

— Это Дэнни, — сказала она, разблокировав экран. — «Возьмите чертову трубку»… и много восклицательных знаков.

Они бросились в офис. Чин принял звонок и сразу услышал голос Стива:

— Привет, ребята.

— Стив, — он повернул трубку так, чтобы Коно тоже слышала. — У вас все в порядке?

— Да… — помедлив, ответил Стив. — Смотрели новости?

— Что там произошло, босс? — вмешалась Коно.

— Не думаю, что это телефонный разговор, — его голос звучал приглушенно, как будто Стив говорил немного в сторону. — Даже на безопасной линии. К тому же, рассказывать должен Дэнни.

— Но вы оба целы?

— Да… — снова не слишком уверенно ответил Стив, явно отвлекаясь на что-то происходившее рядом с ним. — Слушайте, мы с Дэнни в порядке. Его семья тоже. Но сегодня погиб один парень. Ему было всего девятнадцать. Дэнни не был знаком с ним лично, но… В общем, вы знаете Дэнни.

— Он держится? — спросил Чин. Этот вопрос был проще, чем тот, который ему действительно хотелось задать. — И сам-то ты как?

Стив вздохнул и на секунду замолчал, словно и впрямь задумался.

— Я в порядке, Чин. Остальные тоже, не считая пары переломов и глубоких порезов.

— У кого переломы? — строго спросила Коно.

Видимо, сообразив, что выразился слишком туманно, Стив поспешил уточнить:

— А, нет, не у Дэнни. Нам помогали несколько человек. Друзья Дэнни и друзья друзей. Гэвин, погибший парень, был... Кажется, мы даже не говорили, но его другу сильно досталось. Дэнни сейчас с ним. Дядя Мак и Дэлла в больнице. Извините, я очень устал, еле на ногах стою.

Он все еще говорил несколько рассеянно, но явно пытался собраться с мыслями.

— Ладно, — ответил Чин, решив пока просто порадоваться тому, что Стив и Дэнни живы и даже вроде как здоровы.

— Вообще я позвонил, чтобы вы не переживали, но у меня есть просьба. Не могли бы вы попробовать зайти в интернет и убрать наши с Дэнни имена из сегодняшних новостей? И не только наши, я отправлю список.

— Попробуем, босс, — сказал Коно, поймав для подтверждения взгляд Чина. — Но уверена, что почистить всё будет невозможно.

— Сделайте что сможете, — почти бессвязно пробормотал Стив.

— А ты отдохни, Стив. И Дэнни заставь.

— Будет сделано. Спасибо, ребята. Обещаю, мы все объясним, когда вернемся. До связи.

Стив отключился, и кузены молча уставились друг на друга. Чин до сих пор не понимал всего происходящего, но он верил обещанию Стива. А сейчас его ждало новое задание.

  
Эпилог

Стив увернулся от облака огня, плевком вылетевшего из пасти боггарта, и почувствовал, как пламя лизнуло защитные чары, которые Дэнни наложил на него при первом же появлении демона. Их связь замерцала в сознании ярким светом. Стив уловил чувства Дэнни и невольно усмехнулся: раздражение, любовь, беспокойство, неразборчивые обрывки слов, напоминающих «безрассудный» и «тупица». Он подал знак, что его не задело.

— Стив, ложись! — крикнул Чин, и Стив мгновенно упал на тротуар.

Брошенный Чином лумбанг взорвался и превратил боггарта в тяжелую пыль, быстро осевшую перед входом офисного здания, которое тот охранял. Стив перекатился на спину и широко улыбнулся. Он давно переборол в себе зависть к врожденному магическому дару Чина, раскрывшемуся под чутким руководством Дэнни. Конечно, было бы здорово уметь заряжать и взрывать предметы, но, видимо, Стиву это было просто не дано. Он не смог создать даже простейших заклинаний, что поначалу безмерно его бесило. Сила, которую он чувствовал внутри себя, будто постоянно ускользала. Бабушка сказала, что она точно есть, причем больше, чем у многих опытных практиков, но по какой-то причине Стив не смог ее использовать. Зато мог Дэнни.

Каждый день они все больше узнавали о том, на что способны вдвоем. Сила Дэнни возросла, он быстрее создавал заклинания, а Стив, используя их связь, мог отслеживать происходящее на уровне сознания. Они стали неделимы — он и Дэнни, — и на этом этапе Стив не представлял свою жизнь без него.

Сейчас Дэнни сражался внутри офиса с практиком с материка, решившим, что Гавайи — подходящее место для попыток что-нибудь призвать и подчинить. Стив чувствовал волнами исходящую от Дэнни уверенность и мог легко сказать, что второй маг был не так уж силен. Дэнни тянул время, стараясь узнать как можно больше о способностях противника, потому что позже эта информация поможет его усмирить. Если, конечно, они схватят его живым.

— Босс! — крикнула Коно. Стив забежал за угол и увидел, что она прижимала к земле другого боггарта. Неизвестно, как ей это удалось, но у Стива не было времени восхищаться ее мастерством. Достав из кармана нож — свой адамантовый клинок, — он воткнул его в голову вырывающегося демона. Когда тот лопнул и рассыпался, Стив помог Коно встать на ноги. Она улыбалась, несмотря на порез на руке и синяк на скуле.

Коно была нормальной. То есть, насколько могла быть нормальной женщина, получавшая удовольствие от сражений с демонами. Ей, как и Стиву, приходилось полагаться на специальные пули дяди Мака, клинок Стива, а также зоркие глаза Дэнни и Чина. Ну и на свои боевые навыки.

Стив почувствовал отдачу, когда Дэнни использовал мощное связывающее заклинание, а затем услышал характерный звук попадания в цель. Он не знал, как долго магия будет сдерживать нарушителя, но дальше его передадут каху Кеака, хранителю и защитнику Оаху, и больше он не будет проблемой «Пять-ноль». Каху обладал бесспорным авторитетом в местном магическом сообществе, вместо с другими практиками оберегая остров от любителей баловаться с магией.

В прошлом месяце «Пять-ноль» задержали женщину, пытавшуюся вселиться в свою мать и заставить ее изменить завещание. Она не была выдающейся колдуньей и серьезной угрозой, но Кеака выполнил свой долг и лишил ее силы. Ей смогли предъявить обвинения по обычной статье, что стало дополнительным бонусом, и Стив собирался сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы этот идиот с боггартами тоже задержался в тюрьме.

— Стив, — позвал его Дэнни, когда Стив влетел в здание. — Снаружи все нормально?

Поверженный практик лежал на полу, свернувшись в клубок, а за пределами спектра света, видимого человеческому глазу, Стив ощутил покрывающую его магическую сетку. Дэнни выглядел уставшим, но целым и невредимым. Он слабо улыбнулся, почувствовав через связь заботу Стива.

— Да, все хорошо.

Вскоре вошли остальные. Чин уже набирал номер Кеака, а Коно, все еще довольная собой, оглядывалась в поисках новых демонов. Дэнни излучал искреннюю радость. С тех пор, как обе стороны его жизни пришли к гармонии и дорогим ему людям больше ничего не угрожало, он прямо-таки светился счастьем.

Стив тоже улыбнулся. Мир стал казаться еще опаснее, чем до поездки в Нью-Йорк, до того, как он заглянул за пределы нормального, но то, что он получил вместе с этим знанием, стоило риска. Мысленно погрузившись в паутину циркулирующей энергии, Стив почувствовал, как Дэнни и остров тянутся к нему. Да, определенно стоило.

  
Конец

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заклинание Дэнни: Коронзон, Обитатель Бездны, Демон Рассеяния, Легион, Единица и Множество. Я зову тебя твоими истинными именами, и у меня есть власть над тобой. Я изгоняю тебя туда, откуда ты явился и где тебе место. Я защитник, спасительный свет и твоя окончательная гибель. Я запечатываю и связываю тебя. Я закрываю эту дверь и все другие двери.


End file.
